Playing To The Heart
by sez-princess
Summary: Bad Boy Edward is forced to participate in the school play, alongside school nerd Bella. She'll challenge everything he's ever known - but does he care enough to change? Complete with Epilogue.
1. Drama & Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 1: Drama & Detention

_Edward_

"Mr Cullen, we have given you many opportunities to redeem yourself. We've given you many chances but now we're drawing the line."

My father, Carlisle, shifted beside me. I knew he was uncomfortable with not being able to influence the principal to overlook yet another one of his son's fuck-ups. "What will the punishment be?" He asked.

"Detention every Monday for the remainder of the semester." _Great._ Three months left. "Also Edward will be assisting with the production of the school play."

"And what exactly does that entail?" I interrupted.

"Well Ms Reaser will assign you a place, whether it be cast or crew is up to her..." the principal trailed off.

"Yes, well that is perfectly reasonable. Edward really should start getting involved in more _appropriate_ activities at school. I can assure you that there will be no more slip-ups. I apologize for the way my son has behaved." Carlisle, the good samaritan with the troubled, rebellious son. What a fucking cliché.

"Of course, Dr Cullen. Hopefully we won't be seeing you back here anytime soon."

I took that as my cue to leave. I stood up from my chair and walked out of the principal's office without a word. I'd been there many times over the years. First it was for swearing, then smoking on school grounds, showing up drunk. The usual shit. I guess the combination of all those things _at once _really set the Man off. Well what can I say? I was hungover (or just still drunk) and wanted a cigarette and fucking Mr Banner was annoying the shit out of me.

Really, the man schould know to not get in my face after a big night.

Carlisle looked like he wanted to smack me straight across the jaw by the time I'd walked back to his Mercedes. Pretentious prick. He unlocked the car and I wordlessly opened the door and let myself in, waiting for his wrath. It would be the usual shit, _"You've embarassed your mother and I. Why can't you be more like your sister? Why are you rebelling against us? Why? Why? Why?"_

He didn't operate the way normal parents do. He was all about trying to talk you through everything and making you feel guilty, which I'll admit, I did sometimes. He was a master at that. I'd rather he just tell me I was worthless and to get my shit together, I was a no hoper – you know, that kind of stuff. Just shows, the man's still got faith in me. Or so I thought.

I waited, but the drive home was silent.

"What, no lecture?" I scoffed.

"No lecture," Carlisle confirmed. "There's no point anymore. Do what you want. Smoke, drink, swear. I can't control you."

"What strategy are you playing at now?"

"No strategy. I'm not trying anything anymore. You've made it clear you won't change your ways and as much as I hate to admit it, a lecture won't change anything." I expected him to tighten his grip on the steering wheel, but he didn't. I expected him to grind his teeth, but he didn't. He was calm. He wasn't lecturing me.

Then it hit me. He just doesn't give a shit anymore and rightfully so. I should've felt elated but really, I just felt bad. The one time he wasn't trying to guilt-trip me, I actually felt guilty as all fuck. Could it be that Carlisle had lost faith in me?

After our short exchange, we said nothing. The ride home was silent and as soon as we were in the front door, we parted ways. He moved to the kitchen, no doubt to discuss me with my mother, Esme, while I walked up the winding staircase to the third floor where my bedroom was located. I plonked down onto my bed and fell asleep.

"Edward?" A soft voice called. "Dinner's ready."

I slowly opened one eye and saw my petite pixie-like sister standing at the end of my bed. Her short brown hair was in it's usual spikey array, but her face ws missing it's usual glow. She looked sad.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked.

"I think you've driven Dad insane," she murmered, but she wasn't judging me. She never did. She was my best friend and sister, always understanding.

"I think he's given up on me," I sighed.

"Don't pity yourself. We're all sick of you behaving this way and we don't even understand why you do. We're your family and you can't even talk to any of us." Alice looked on the verge of tears.

"Maybe it's because I'm not really related to any of you," I replied. "I'm just the royal screw-up in an otherwise perfect family."

"Whatever you say, Edward. Thanks for telling me once again that i'm not your _real_ sister. I appreciate that." With that, she moved away from me and walked out my bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind her. What the fuck was with my family?

I didn't go down for dinner.

The following morning, I awoke to the irritating beep of my alarm. Another day of school aka a waste of a day. I showered and gathered my things then grabbed a slice of toast and headed out to my Volvo, successfully avoiding my family.

"Cull-en!" Jasper exclaimed after i'd pulled into the parking lot and gotten out of my car. "What may your punishment be this time?" The fucker rolled his eyes at me and threw down his Merit, stomping it out.

"Weekly detention 'til graduation and i've got to help out with the school play," I replied. Jasper laughed at me, but I dismissed that fucker. "Speaking of which, I can't go round James' at lunch to pick up the supplies," aka some good cheeba, "got some meeting for my 'community service'."

"That's fucked. Hey, where's Alice?" I'd momentarily forgotten about my best mate's obsession with my sister, but of course, he had to bring her up.

"I don't know. She is pissed with me so she rode with your sister and Emmett this morning. You should know that."

"I don't know or care about what Rose does. Though, I need to ask Alice something so i'm going to go find her," he informed me. I knew better, though. He wanted to stare at her and fantasize about her. That shit was fucked up, but I liked Jasper so I let it slide. Better him than any of the other wankers of Forks High School.

The day managed to pass in relative unexcitement, a typical school day.

Tanya, my ex-slutbag was absent for the day for which I was incredibly thankful. I couldn't stand her getting in my face.

When the lunch bell tolled, instead of heading to the cafeteria, I was headed towards the drama classroom like a fucking douche.

I pushed the door open and noticed most of the students were already assembled. I recognised a couple of people; Ben Cheney, Angela Weber...but no one I really talked to. Ms Reaser, who was head of the drama club, entered the classroom followed by that Isabella chick who I sat next to in Biology. I'd never had much to do with her, for obvious reasons.

Between her glasses, ugly sweaters and the messy bun she threw her hair up in, she certainly made herself unappealing. Maybe that was her goal. If so, she certainly succeeded in alienating herself.

I let myself get comfortable in a seat at the back, hoping to go unnoticed. No such luck.

"Ah, Mr Cullen. I was told you'd be joining us, it's great to have you here!" Ms Reaser announced. She reminded me of Esme which probably meant she could guilt me into doing something I really didn't want to do.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled.

"Okay, kids as you know, we've got a whole new production this semester. Myself and Bella wrote the script and it's something new and fresh which we hope you'll thoroughly enjoy," she laughed. "Bella, honey would you hand out the scripts?"

Isabella Swan handed out several booklets and when she approached me, she handed it to me without even looking at me. Like I even needed the thing. No way in hell would anyone ever catch me acting.

"Okay, i'll give you the run down and we'll select a scene and give it a run through," Ms Reaser informed us. "It's basically a vampire love story. Lily, the main character, falls in love with Blake who is a 108-year-old Vampire." Fucking ridiculous in other words. "Okay so potential Lily's, form a line here please." She gestured towards her right side. "And potential Blake's, my other side."

I watched as those dumb sluts Jessica and Lauren stood beside the teacher, Isabella behind them. Jessica, one of my mistakes of Junior year constantly made eyes at me when we passed. We had a thing, but shit like that never lasted. Lauren was just fucking rank. What I ever saw in her beside her ability to deep-throat, is beyond me.

The fucker from the reservation, Jacob Black stood in the male line even though that dick is tan as fuck and couldn't pass for a vampire if his life depended on it. A guy I didn't recognize stood behind him, but apart from that, no one else stood up.

"Edward, perhaps you could try for Blake? You've certainly got the brooding aspect down pat," the teacher chuckled.

"I'd rather not."

"Well it's my choice, so humour me." Her tone told me I had no choice in the matter so I stood up, preparing to completely slaughter it.

"Okay turn to page 45 and Lauren and Jacob you're up."

"Lillian," Jacob began. "Lily, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." Black looked down, probably trying to get a feel of his character. To me however, he just looked like a pussy. "The thought of you, still, white, cold....to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses....it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

"You know how I feel, of course," Lauren rang in with her nasally voice. "I'm here, so like....I don't care. I totally don't want to stay away, I'd rather die. God i'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Jacob said in a monotone voice and I got the feeling he wasn't acting anymore.

"Okay! That's great," Ms Reaser said but I could tell she was lying. Maybe Jacob was passable, but Lauren was only useful when she's got your dick in her mouth and you don't have to hear her.

Jessica and the other boy, who Ms Reaser referred to as Seth, went much the same. Jessica was only mildly better.

"Good guys. Edward and Bella now."

"Okay, Bella. We'll go down a bit. Start at line 12."

"You already know how I feel, of course," Isabella said in a quiet, but even voice. "I'm here....which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." A frown fell on her features and she looked away from me. "I'm an idiot." I could tell she actually gave a damn. She easily got into her character and from only those short lines, she was obviously far more superior in comparison to Lauren and Jessica.

I looked down at the script and read, "You are an idiot."

"Don't be so rigid, Edward," the teacher intercepted. "Try again and don't forget the laugh."

"You are an idiot," I said trying to inject humour into my voice just to shut the bloody teacher up. I even chuckled a bit.

I looked down at the script again. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...." I murmered. Isabella looked up at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"What a stupid lamb," she sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," I almost growled. The script directed me to look away, so I did just that. Who the fuck says masochistic these days?

"That was really good, guys," Ms Reaser informed us, but I couldn't tell whether or not she was bullshitting again. "So take home your scripts and we'll do another scene tomorrow and pick our Lily and Blake!" Damn. I'd have to do that again the next day. I was about to leave the room when the teacher's voice called my name. I turned towards her and she was walking forward to meet me.

"You were quite good," she told me. She seemed just as surprised about that as I was. I was hoping I was absolutely terrible, besides, I didn't even do anything. Just read the lines and that makes me 'quite good'?

"Ah...I was?"

"Yes. I think you fit the character," she informed me.

"I only read three lines. Acting _really_ isn't my thing." That much was completely obvious to me.

"I think that if you put some effort and work into it, you'd be very good. It's not like i'm asking you to go to Hollywood or anything. It's just a high school play. Besides, someone like _you_ starring in our play is bound to create some more awareness."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes. Someone who supposedly doesn't give a damn. Please just think over it, Edward." With that, she exited the classroom leaving me standing there. No way in hell was I doing that play.

History was a snore-fest, as usual and when the bell rang Iheaded for Biology which was bound to be equally as unstimulating.

Isabella Swan was already seated at our lab table when I arrived and I recognised the paper she was shuffling through – the dreaded script. I sat down beside her silently as usual and prepared for the next hour.

"Edward?"

I looked up from the desk and noticed Isabella was watching me. I looked back at her expectantly.

"I...um was wondering if you think you're going to do the play?"

"I have to," I reminded her.

"I know that, I mean whether you want to do the male lead."

"No," I told her. "I bet you're relieved about that. I can't act and i'm fully aware of that. I'm sure that Black will be more than happy to do it."

"He's not very vampire-like," she sighed.

"Can't help you there, Isabella."

"Bella," she murmermed.

"What?"

"Oh, um...Isabella is so long and formal. Bella is just....it's alright don't worry."

"Okay, Bella." I flashed her my crooked smile and she blinked momentarily before shaking her head. Dazzled. Girls are so easy to manipulate, even from short conversations like that – which also happened to be the longest her and I had ever talked at that we had ever talked outside our reading of the script.

I'd never really looked at Isabella...Bella's, I mentally corrected myself, face before but she wasn't that _bad_. Her lips were nice and she blushed a lot which was kinda fucking cute. The girl had potential if you got rid of the glasses, messy hair and ugly sweaters. But she was _Isabella Swan_. No way could I stand up on stage and pretend to be in love with the girl.

I tried to find Jaz after school, but Emmett detatched his lips from Rose just long enough to tell me that Jaz never came back to school after lunch so I got in the Volvo and drove home. Cruising along the highway, I noticed an old red truck sitting on the side of the road, broken down. I was about to laugh at the poor fucker but I looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed it was Bella. I'm an asshole alright, but it'd be _too_ cruel to leave her there without even asking if she was okay.

I did a rouge u-turn and sped back up to where her Chevy was pulled over. She was standing with her forehead resting against the driver's side window and didn't even turn at the noise of my car. I pulled off the road behind her and only when i'd slammed my door did she look up. She looked startled and shocked to say the least.

"You alright?" I asked.

"My car died," she groaned. "Stupid rusted thing." I walked closer to her and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I'm fine, really."

"Do you have a ride?"

"I've tried to call my dad but he's not answering, he's probably not at the station. I'm sure he won't be long though," she answered.

"Come on," I said. "I'll drive you home."

"I don't want to inconvenience you," she murmered.

"It's fine," I stated, not wanting to play the guilt-game, then walked back to my car. From the mirror I watched her hesitate but she turned to her truck, grabbed her book bag and hurried towards my car and sat down in the passenger's seat. "You'll just need to direct me."

She fidgeted all the way home and I found myself watching her little hands move together, then looking at her slender wrists. Her eyebrows were knitted together, as if she was deep in thought. I heard her sigh a few times and wondered what she was worried about, but didn't ask.

She lived in a small two-storey house in what I could only call the 'poorer' part of Forks.

"Thank you so much," she said once I'd arrived at her place.

"No worries." I flashed her a smile then quickly drove off, eager to get home and concentrate on something else other than Bella Swan.

When I pulled into my driveway I noticed a blue Audi out the front of my house – the car I recognized as belonging to Tanya.

"Oh Mrs Cullen, you're so funny!" I heard her shrill voice coming from the kitchen, along with her high-pitched laugh. I cleared my throat and walked into the kitchen. "Eddie, you're home late! Did you go somewhere after school? I was just talking to your mother about _our _future."

"We have no future," I said in an icy voice. "I broke up with you."

"But i'm here to take you back."

"I don't want you back."

"We had one little fight Eddiepuss, it's no biggie."

"I hardly call you fucking half the football team a little fight," I snarled.

"Language, Edward," my mother warned, reminding me she was indeed still in the kitchen. I glanced at her with an expression that said 'get Tanya the fuck outta here' but she smirked at me. She seemed to find the whole thing quite amusing.

"Get out of my house, Tanya," I ordered. "Now."

"You're an asshole," she growled, loosing her calm demeanor.

"And you're a slut. Point being?"

Tanya mumbled a few choice words that even made me blush before storming out of the kitchen. By the time we heard her car driving away, Esme and I were in stitches. "I think she may be psychotic," Esme offered once she'd finished laughing.

"Insightful," I mumbled sarcastically. "You shouldn't've let her in."

"I didn't even know you two had broken up. You never tell me these things," my mother pointed out. "You do have pretty bad taste in girls sometimes though. Tanya, Lauren, Jessica..." she prattled on. "You need to find a nice girl. How was drama class?"

"Shit."

"Edward!"

"Sorry, mum. It was _crap_. They want me to play the lead," I scoffed.

"Are you going to do it?"

"No."

"Do you even have a choice in the matter?" Esme questioned.

"I don't know," I growled. "I'm going to my room."

When I arrived in my room, I did something that surprised me. I pulled out my script.

* * *

AN: Bella's POV next chapter : - )


	2. Repairs & Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 2: Repairs & Rehearsal 

_Bella_

"Stupid, Stupid Truck!" I growled and kicked my old red chevy.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Charlie's work number but it rang out every time. I let my head rest on the window, trying to think of someone to call. The truth was, I didn't have a lot of friends. Angela was probably my closest friend, but she had Ben so she didn't entirely need me. Then there was Jacob but things were a little weird between us ever since he told me he had feelings for me.

He was meant to be with Leah but when intoxicated, he had a habit of phoning me and making these declarations. Which meant I couldn't be entirely sure of how serious he was. I usually just pretended they didn't happen and Jake and I would dance around one another, in an attempt to avoid eachother. That was part of the reason why I didn't want him to play the lead in the play. He was more suiting for the male lead's opposition. The third part of the triangle.

Edward Cullen, on the other hand – _he_ was completely right for it. Except for the fact that he so obviously did not want anything to do with the production all together. But I couldn't deny how perfect he'd be. Even when he wasn't trying, the appeal just dripped from him to the extent it was almost tangible. He was dark like the character and people either tended to flock towards him or avoid him – very rarely was there a middle ground. Not that i'd seen anyway.

Of course he was gorgeous. That much was undeniable – but it wasn't in the typical sense. Everyone knew he was good-looking but he wasn't like anyone else I could think of. Smooth, pale skin....strange coppery-colored hair and those piercing green eyes. The girls in my grade seemingly went nuts over him and he went through them like kleenex.

Tanya Denali was his latest fling but i'm assuming it was purely physical. I don't know how anyone, even Edward Cullen, could stand to listen to her shrill voice. She was completely lacking in regards to intellect as well. She once asked me how to spell _graph_. This year. And we're Seniors.

Thinking of Edward Cullen was time-consuming and therefore time wasted so I decided to lift my head from the truck and stop wallowing in my self pity when who, none other than _the_ Edward Cullen should pull over behind me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. We shared our longest conversation today, of a few minutes and now here he was, pulling over to help me.

"You alright?" He questioned and the rest is a blur.

Before I knew it, I was in his car. I'm sure I tried to argue against him but he didn't seem to want to deal with that. I directed him towards my house, suddenly ashamed because I knew that his house was completely majestic. I'd once seen it in an architectural magazine Charlie had bought when he was feeling inspired to do something with our house. It was completely gorgeous and would've easily reduced the Cullen trust fund by one or two-million dollars.

When he pulled over at my house, he had the most beautiful smile plastered on his face. I kinda forgot where, or who, I was momentarily but the smile was gone as quick as it had appeared. He sped off in his shiny silver Volvo and I tredged across the lawn towards my humble home.

I dialed Charlie again once I was inside and this time, he answered. He said he'd call a tow truck for my car and I started on dinner for him. Chicken and Potato mash. This was the excitement that was my life.

I studied. I showered. I changed into my pyjamas. Then I went to bed, just to wake up the following morning and start the routine all over again with breakfast. Bacon and Eggs. My car was going in for repairs for the day, but luckily Angela was able to give me a lift to school.

"Ms Reaser will definitely give you the lead," she'd stated confidently on the way over to school. "Is she going to give Jake the other lead, do you think?"

"I think she wants Edward to do it," I replied. I didn't mention that I thought _I _wanted him to do it too. I told myself I wasn't attracted to him, which I knew I wasn't, but he certainly had something. That much i'd ascertained from our contact yesterday which had far exceeded our other times of contact in length all over.

"Well he would be good, but I don't think he could be relied upon." She made a good point there.

The day moved slowly up until lunch. Angela, Ben and myself headed towards the drama room eagerly awaiting the class.

Edward turned up five minutes late and sat as far away from everyone else as possible. Not that I expected anything different. He'd never made any effort to speak to me unless neccesary and I didn't expect today to be any different. In all fairness however, I never went out of my way to speak to him either. He was just too intimidating and exactly the wrong kind of boy; drinks, smokes, swears, probably takes drugs and only wants one things from girls. So wrong, but I could still understand the draw to him.

I knew we had completely different social standings. He was best friends with Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarty, both of whom were very much lusted over as well. Then there was Rosalie Hale, who was girlfriend to Emmett and sister to Jasper and was easily the most beautiful woman i'd ever seen. Legs for miles and long, silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Head cheerleader too. Completely fierce and scary.

Alice Cullen – Edward's sister, was beautiful too. She reminded me of a delicate fairy and it was obvious to even me that she loved Jasper as he loved her. They were just either too gutless or oblivious to admit their feelings to one another. Alice was the one I always percieved as the 'nice' one. She never laughed at me and she'd even helped me picked up my books when someone had carelessly knocked me down.

The lives of their group fed towards regular gossip that girls like Jessica and Lauren spread. You couldn't help but know everything about them. They were infamous at Forks High School.

"Bella?" Ms Reaser called me out of my trance. "You and Edward are up."

Edward, I noticed, was already standing. He looked just as annoyed and eager to get it over with as he did yesterday.

I moved towards the table and chair that had been set up and the teacher gestured for us to sit down on opposite sides to one another. Thats when I knew what scene we would be performing – the restaurant/dinner scene.

"Bella, start from 'Tell me more'," Ms Reaser commanded. "And Edward, if I want you to have this part then _you will_. So please take this seriously."

Edward growled incoherently in response but sat down facing me nonetheless. He gazed at me expectantly, a scowl still present on his face, tainting his perfectly crafted features.

"Tell me more," I said, injecting desperation into my voice just as I imagined my character would.

Edward looked down at his script. "What more do you want to know?" I noticed that his voice was soft, like velvet, yet still very masculine. He could do radio commercials, except he definitely didn't have a face for radio. He had the kind of face designed for billboards overlooking congested highways.

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I continued. I didn't even need the script. Edward looked up as soon as I finished speaking.

"I don't _want_ to be a monster." His voice was low and he looked at me with what I could only call a sincere expression, as if what he was saying was what he truly felt.

We continued the rest of the scene with Edward relying on the script less and less. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd actually tried to memorize some of it.

"Does anyone have any questions before I announce who will be playing who?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah," Edward said. We were still seated up the front of the room so I heard his voice loud and clear. His minty breathed fanned in the air and I inhaled it without thinking.

"What is it?"

"It's the ending," he continued. He'd actually read that far?

"What specifically about it?" Ms Reaser asked.

"Well I don't think i'd want it to end that way," he admitted. "With her turning into a vampire. It seems selfish to me."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted. "I wrote the ending."

"That's the problem. You're writing from the chicks perspective and she is all in love irrevocably and shit." I ignored his curse. "So she's not thinking rationally. I don't think the guy would just want to take away her life. That's selfish. Even i'm not that much of a dick."

"They couldn't be together otherwise," I pointed out.

"She'll get old, so what."

"People would think he was her grandchild," I retorted.

"What does it matter what other people think?"

That had me stumped. I'd never imagined the story where Lily wouldn't be with Blake eternally. That's no fairy tale.

"Um....we can discuss the script at a later date," Ms Reaser intercepted.

"Okay now for the parts!" She clapped her hands together excitedly and myself and the other twenty people in the room suddenly seemed tense.

"Starting with the mean girls...Lauren and Jessica!" She announced. They feigned flattery, but I could tell they were annoyed. I personally thought those roles were _perfect_ for them. "Seth, you'll be playing Blake's brother. Angela you are going to be playing Blake's sister. Jacob for Jarod." I looked over at Jacob who looked thoroughly pissed.

"And for the leads, Bella and Edward." I smiled to myself and looked across the table at Edward but I couldn't read his expression. "We will be performing a week before graduation so we have just under three months to perfect it. We'll be meeting Tuesdays and Thursdays but you'll need to get together to run through your lines with eachother."

I grabbed my bookbag and exited the classroom without another look towards Edward. He would just have to get over the fact that he was in the play and would actually have to act and pretend he was in love with someone so completely below his social standing.

"Bella, wait!" I was surprised to hear Edward call after me. I turned around and saw him hurrying towards me. "I have to do this play, i've accepted that. I just don't want to fuck it up, you know? My friends'll probably come see it just to piss me off so I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"And this is my problem why.....?" I prompted.

"Can you help me?" He asked, a hint of desperation evident in his tone. "I mean, please?" he added.

"Okay," I answered, which seemed to shock him.

"Yeah, cool. Great. I'm just not into this shit."

"Just don't swear too much," I joked. The corner of his lips raised in a smile, but he seemed unsure and quickly cleared the expression off his face. "I have to go."

"Yeah, sorry. Ah so when do you want to do this sh- uh stuff?"

"I can't do Monday nights but apart from that I should be fine," I answered.

"I've got detention Mondays anyway. Wednesday's work for me."

"It's Wednesday today," I reminded him when I heard someeone calling his name.

Jasper Hale appeared in the hallway and proceeded to walk towards us, his eyes on Edward and not taking any notice of me.

"Cullen!" He grinned. "I've been looking for your sorry ass everywhere. You been at your punishment?" He laughed and Edward turned his back on me, probably wishing i'd disappear off the face of the earth. I knew talking to me was definitely considered embaressing in his books.

"Yeah, this play shit."

"That blows, ay. You know that i'mma be there front row centre to watch you fail. Who you talking to?" He pushed Edward away and stared at me.

I wished i'd walked away but unfortunately, I hadn't. "Isabella Swan? That's a new one." He laughed at me then looked back at Edward and shook his head. Edward chuckled and they both turned away from me. I could've punched the two of them but instead, I walked away.

If Edward Cullen wants to be a jerk, then Edward Cullen can teach himself to act.

I was still fuming when I walked into Biology and for once Edward had beaten me there. He didn't acknowledge me, he acted indifferent towards me as usual. That made me even angrier. He'd asked for my help and then outright laughed at me with his friend and now he was acting like it didn't happen. I hated him right then.

I pulled down my hair and let it fall over my shoulder in an attempt to create a curtain between us. I edged as far away from him as possible without sitting in the aisle. Then he had the nerve to pass a note my way. I was tempted to scrunch it up, but curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up and opened it up.

_Tonight. Yours or mine?_

I scoffed then snatched my pen up and wrote my reply.

_Both. I'll go to my place, you go to yours. You can rehearse with your mirror. _

He chuckled beside me.

_The thing with Jasper was a joke._

_Yeah at my expense. I didn't find it very funny btw._

_Whatever, Swan. You can't very well star in this play by yourself. Remember that._

_Fine. Your place then. Five thirty. _

He jotted down his address and I angrily grabbed the paper up and shoved it in my bag.

Charlie had sent me a message to say my truck was repaired and back at the house, so at least I wouldn't have to go to Edward's chauffered in the Police cruiser.

When I got home, I quickly made something for Charlie to heat up for dinner and had a quick shower before driving over to Edward's. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew I was nervous. I knew I wasn't into him in anyway whatsoever, I just didn't feel comfortable around him. We were from completely different worlds and would never talk in normal cirumstances.

I knew what his friends did when I'd walk past them. They'd snicker, make comments about my glasses or clothes as if it was something important to them. Mostly, it was easy to ignore, but then there were times where it really got the better of me. My own pupils thought of me as a freak. Even with those who were kind to me, I wouldn't call them my _close_ friends.

I didn't have my clique, my niche or whatever you want to call it. I was kidding myself if I thought I didn't care. I had _adapted_ to being alone but I didn't like it.

I had to pull out my street directory to locate Edward's house and when I found it, it was more beautiful in the flesh – er wood, plaster or whatever it was made of, than I ever could've believed. I'd seen the pictures, but it didn't take away from the wow factor. I suddenly felt very awkward driving down his driveway in my old truck. It definitely didn't fit in with the scenery.

I parked behind his car and remained in my seat for almost ten minutes before I finally got the courage to approach his front door. I lightly knocked three times and a beautiful caramel-haired woman answered. She was shorter than me and while i'd assumed she'd have to be her late thirties at the least – she looked very young. She must be Edward's mum, I thought.

She dusted her hands off on her apron and asked, "Can I help you? Sorry, I mean are you one of Alice's friends?" Edward obviously hadn't told his family that i'd be coming over.

"Um, no. I'm Bella. I'm here to read lines with Edward," I told her. A look of pleasant surprise passed across her face momentarily before she composed herself.

"He's doing the play?" She whispered. I nodded my head and she giggled and clapped her hands together. "That's marvelous! Oh how rude of me, come in sweetie"

I walked through the door and into the foyer. "Third floor, door at the end of the corridor." She gestured towards the staircase before apologizing and hurry back to her cooking. Whatever it was, it certainly smelt amazing. I was suddenly envious of Edward. I bet he didn't even appreciate his mother's cooking or his beautiful home.

I slowly took the stairs, one at a time. When I cleared the first landing, I could hear electro music coming from down the hall. I was about to continue up the stairs when I heard a high-pitched squeal behind me. "_Isabella Swan?_" Alice Cullen.

I turned around to face her, but was surprised to see she'd evened the gap between us and was standing mere inches from me. She smelt like expensive perfume.

"Hello, Alice," I said, unsure.

"You're in my house..."

"I...um....." I trailed off.

"She's helping me study." I heard Edward's voice call behind us and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now run along, Alice," he continued. "I'm sure Biology is of absolutely no interest to you."

Edward turned back up the stairs while Alice walked back to her room. I gazed after her for a moment, then ran to catch up to Edward just in time to see him slip into what I assumed was the door to his bedroom, which was slightly ajar. I gingerly pushed it open and found Edward settling onto his bed, the script lying in front of him.

"Let's not fuck around," he growled as I entered the room. "The sooner we begin, the sooner this shit will be over." He obviously wasn't planning on following through with my request that he keep his cursing to the minimum.

"Ah okay," I murmered. I chanced a look around his room and found that it was suprisingly clean. It was clattered but there seemed to be some kind of order. He had several shelves of music which dominated the entire west wall and the room was quite well lit. He gestured towards the black leather sofa by the french doors and I slowly and quietly walked over at sat down, entirely afraid of disturbing him.

"Where should we start?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied vaguely. "How much have you read?"

"I've read all of it. " His voice was bored, disinterested so I thought it best if I picked a scene. I thought of all the pivotal scenes, the kissing scene which was very much G-rated but something I was consdering re-writing purely because of Edward. Then there was the transformation scene, which Edward had already announced a disagreeance with.

"I really don't know," I admitted, feeling more and more idiotic by the minute. "Maybe you should pick something that you think you will find difficult so we tackle the hard stuff early on."

"To be honest," he started. "All the lovey shit."

"Well I get that you find me completely repulsive, but that's why it's called _acting_," I growled.

"I'm not talking about the lovey shit with you. You aren't ah, repulsive," he mumbled but i'm sure he was just saying it to make me feel better. "I just don't do well with emotions and expressing them and fuck, you know?" he trailed off and I couldn't doubt his statement. In fact, it seemed highly probable that he would be somewhat of an emotional void.

"Maybe you should think that it's not you, it's your character. Generally if you make a good transistion between the two it'll be a lot easier. If you're worried what people will think then I don't think you should be." I shrugged in nonchalance.

"Why _shouldn't_ I care? Edward Cullen does not do stage acting."

"Edward Cullen apparently talks about himself in the third person," I muttered to myself. "I think that because it's _you_ doing it, it will be deemed acceptable. You're quite influential."

"Whatever you say."

"Look, if you really don't want to do it i'll talk to Ms Reaser. I'm sure Jake or someone can do it."

I thought his features softened for a moment, but I couldn't be sure. "It's alright," he sighed. "Let's just rehearse. We'll do the scene at the hospital after he saves her. That's pretty neutral."

I was surprised that he'd actually taken some initiative but I was even more (pleasantly) surprised at his acting. He applied the appropriate amount of angst and was utterly believeable as the character and I wondered if it was intentional. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he spoke; his eyes, his lips – he truly was a masterpiece, nothing short of amazing. I knew it was wrong for me to be thinking those things – we were from completely different worlds, afterall – but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled and I wondered if he'd been speaking for a while. "So I guess we're done for tonight? You're kinda out of it."

"Sorry, yeah," I said. "Um I guess i'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," he hummed. "I'll – ah – show you out."

He lead me downstairs and with an awkward goodnight, I was back in my truck and heading home.


	3. Rejections & Reconciliations

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 3: Rejections & Reconciliations

_Edward_

Bella and I easily fell into schedule over the next couple of weeks; drama class, Wednesday night rehearsals and then of course, pretending we had absolutely nothing we could say to one another in Biology.

Truth be told, I was starting to like and respect Bella as a person. She had morals and she was smart, focused and suprising. She was completely unlike anyone else I'd ever known. I found her refreshing to be around, but it was like she was my dirty little secret. Alice had helped keep my secret, too. She encouraged me as a matter of fact. I always thought of her as much more pure than our other friends.

It didn't matter what I thought about Bella, she was still Bella Swan. Frumpy sweater girl extraordinare, with her messy bun and her glasses that constantly slid down her nose. Despite this, I'd come to admire her features. She wasn't ugly. Not at all. I actually found her quite beautiful in a unique way. I'd still never admit that to anyone, however. I just couldn't get past her chocolate eyes and hair and her little hands and her slight overbite.

Jasper was getting pissed off that I wasn't joining him at James' place for lunch, but truth be told, smoking pot on your lunchbreak is a waste of fucking time. You just got grumpy when you'd have to back to school stoned, no doubt, then have to pay attention in c lass. As weird as it sounded, I felt a certain comfort in the purity that was Bella and spending my lunch breaks with her.

Then I had to go and be a fucking asshole to her. It was just so easy to do. Too easy to humiliate her, much too easy. Jasper played a part and as much as i'd like to place the blame on him, I knew it was all me.

"Where have you been lately Cullen?" Jasper asked as we walked the hallway between class. "You've always got some shit on these days."

"Just busy," I replied vaguely, not wanting to get into any shit with him.

"Too busy to come to Poker night? That had to be a first," Jasper scowled. "I had to deal with Emmett and Rose practically humping on my fucking poker table! That shit is an heirloom!"

"You could've just stared at my sister all night." The words escaped my lips before i'd even had time to think about what I was saying. Ever since Jasper had drunkingly confessed his love for my sister, i'd never brought that shit up. I'd never given him slack about it like it was an unspoken truce between us. He'd never complained about who i'd dated, so who was I to say anything?

"Yeah well at least i'm not going around with those drama club freaks. Isabella Swan? Fuck that," he growled at me. Then who else, none other than Bella should approach me. At first when I saw her slowly walking towards me, I thought nothing of it. It just seemed kind of natural at that stage....until I heard Jasper snicker beside me. Suddenly, I felt I had to prove myself. I was sick of Jaspers shit. I just didn't think about the fact that it'd be at the sake of Bella.

"Hi, Edward," she murmered quietly. "I wanted to ask you something, if that's alright?"

Jasper looked between Bella and I.

"I don't think I can help you, Swan," I chuckled.

Bella was about to speak when Jasper intercepted. "Now run along. It _isn't_ alright."

She looked back at me, maybe hoping i'd set Jasper straight – but I didn't. I stood there and watched as her eyes grew watery. I watched her as she turned and walked away from us. I watched her as she bumped into Rosalie, who was heading towards us. I watched as Rosalie growled when Bella dropped her books and stumbled to the floor. Then that was when I couldn't take it anymore.

Rosalie was up in my face but I pushed past her and walked towards Bella. I took her elbow and helped her up, then I bent down and picked up her books. All the while, she watched me, looking astounded.

Then she seemed to remember the last few minutes.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"You know, I don't think so. I don't want to ruin your reputation," she growled. She wiped her face, snatched her books from me and continued down the hallway.

I turned back to Jasper and Rose, who were looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Um, what the fuck?" Rosalie had such a way with words.

"She's clumsy as all fuck." I shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Since when do you care?" Jasper asked.

"I don't," I lied, as if picking up a nerds books was a common occurrence for me. I didn't want to stand and listen to the Hale's interrogate me, so I walked past them. I didn't look back.

Bella wasn't in Biology that day. By the time I got to the parking lot, her car was gone. I couldn't even ask anyone if they'd seen her. She was practically invisible to the student body. Besides, it would stir a lot of suspicious talk if I were to ask about _her_. I felt like a total asshole for weighing that into the equation, but I couldn't help it.

Different worlds just aren't compatible. I knew that.

Thursday, during the lunch drama-detention, Bella didn't acknowledge me. She rehearsed a scene with Jacob fucking Black and I sat there reading over my script. Who the fuck did she think she was? Like she could just dictate everything.

Did she seriously expect us to be something like friends?

Clearly she was fucking delusional.

The more I thought about it, the more I stewed. I hated that she was driving me to question my morals and I hated this play shit and fucking detention and Jasper and Rosalie giving me shit, but most of all, I hated how truly gutless I was. It was pathetic, really. How one meaningless person could effect me so was beyond anything I could comprehend. So I didn't talk to her either. I ignored her, as she did to me.

Another week passed.

Our drama teacher forced us to rehearse together, but that was our characters talking. Not us.

Some insane part of me wanted to make it right with her. I had no idea why, but I just felt bad about the whole thing. Maybe because I knew her on a more personal level, seeing her upset affected me more. I'd been a jerk to people before, there was no denying that, but they were just that; random people who I didn't give a flying fuck about.

I had to make it right and i'd convinced myself it was only because I felt guilty about the whole thing.

So I approached her during one of our lunchtime drama classes.

"Bella," I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Edward," she said curtly. The sleeves of her sweater of the day were pushed up, her hair in it's normal fuzzy pile atop her head. She pushed her glasses up and sighed.

"I...well I guess I wanted to say sorry." She looked up from her things and locked eyes with me.

"You're apologizing to me?" She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip, willing me to contradict myself. I wouldn't.

"Yes, i'm saying sorry. I was a jerk to you and it was stupid but that's just how it's always been, you know? It's no excuse, I just think that's how high school is. As cruel as it is."

"I guess I can forgive you," she mumbled.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"So I guess after school rehearsals are back on?" She sighed as if she sensed that was the only reason I was asking for her forgiveness. Honeslty, I'd hardly thought of that as a determining factor.

"If you want." I shrugged.

"Yes," she stated simply.

"Okay. My house as usual then?"

"Uh-huh," she murmered. "I guess i'll be seeing you tonight, then?"

"Tonight," I confirmed.

"Okay. See you then." She smiled at me and with that, she departed the room.

It felt good knowing that she wasn't still mad at me. Despite all mine and my friend's opinions, I knew it then; I cared what she thought. I'd gotten used to her presence, even grown to appreciate it. She was wholesome and refreshing and completely unlike everyone I was friends with.

Bella arrived at my house just after five and my mother welcomed her whole-heartedly. I watched Bella from the stairs as she slowly proceeded towards me and then greeted me.

"Hi," she murmered. She was still so shy around me at the start of the night.

"Hey Bella," I returned her greeting.

Bella and I walked up to my room in silence.

"So....." I trailed off as we entered my room. Bella walked towards my couch and sat down before pulling her script out of her book bag. She flicked through her script, obviously waiting for me to make the next move.

"Um, so I think we're fine on the dinner scene now, what was our other problem scene?" I prompted as Bella didn't seem willing to start any discussion with me. She was obviously still slightly mad at me and I didn't exactly blame her.

"We haven't even run through the um," Bella hesitated. "You know....the kissing scene." She gulped and looked down at her feet. It was a relatively tame scene but I could understand why she'd be hesitant.

"It's not that bad," I reminded her. "It's pretty chaste."

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and...." she trailed off. "We can change it."

"It's no big deal."

"Uh huh," Bella murmered. I looked over at her and noticed that she was nervously biting at her fingernails.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's really embarrassing."

"I won't tell anyone," I assured her.

"Well..." she began. "I haven't exactly....kissed anyone before."

Her cheeks were sporting a fierce blush and she bit down on her lip and refused to meet my gaze. She was so completely pure. I didn't really want to admit it to myself, but that was fucking adorable.

"Really?" I asked.

I was honestly shocked. I knew the way she was perceived at school, but knowing her outside of all that, i'd really grown to admire her. Why hadn't anyone else?

"Yes, really." Her blush grew even more pronounced.

"Wow."

"I told you it was embarassing. I'm such a freak." She sighed loudly before brushing her hair off her face.

"Don't be embarrassed. You aren't a freak. It's nice, actually. So many girls in our grade open their legs for whoever," I told her, nonchalance in place.

"Thanks. I mean for not laughing."

"I wish I was kinder to you the other day," I admitted. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

"I understand. It's fine. I'm the freak of the grade. The virgin drama freak who lives with her police chief father and wears clothes from Target. I've learnt to accept my place in society; the freak, outsider. Whatever you want to call it."

"You're not."

"Let's not talk about this."

"Do you really think that of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Don't."

* * *

Tanya Fucking Denali.

Double-D Denali walked towards me the friday following mine and Bella's script-reading, all blonde hair-flipping, cheezy smiles and breasts jiggling.

Fake. Fakest. Faker.

"Eddie," she said in what I assumed was an attempt at a purr, but just sounded like she was gargling spit.

"What?" I snapped.

"I know you were mad at me before, but i've decided to let that go. You made an error in judgment and now you're just being foolish. Okay, sweetie?" She smiled her I'm-a-slut-bitch-smile at me and pressed a finger to my lips before continuing. "I've found some really nice apartments, close to the campus. Washington, that is. We're still going there aren't we?"

"Tanya, listen hard and listen good because _fuck me_ I'mma hit a bitch if I have to repeat this -" I began. "There is no US. There are no 'shared apartments'. There is no Washington University for me. There is no error in judgment. You are a hag and I don't want you or your double D's back. Now leave me the FUCK ALONE!"

I half expected her to giggle and say "why yes, I will fuck you alone!", but instead she narrowed her eyes and smacked me square across the jaw.

"How dare you! This is war," she snarled.

"Bang bang, you're dead then."

I turned away from her and continued down the hall, while she screeched after me. I didn't turn back. That chapter of my life was closed. I just wished _she_'d realise that.

I took my seat next to Bella in Biology.

Pure. Purest. Purer.

"Hey," I greeted her, which seemed to suprise her.

"Hi." Her voice was so soft and unsure. She'd never try to use her body to manipulate someone. She was just too kind. Wait....why was I even thinking these things? Bella Swan, self-proclaimed freak....

But I couldn't see her that way as much as I tried. Not when I knew who she really was.

She pushed a piece of paper towards me halfway through the lesson, her neat writing asking, '_Are you okay? You seem tense.' _It still amazed me that she cared enough to ask.

_'Had an attack of the Tanya variety,'_ I wrote back and heard Bella giggle beside me.

It was funny how we seemed to have this secret understanding with one another, but even _I_ didn't understand it.

* * *

_Bella_

Edward continued to jot down on the paper, explaining Tanya's hilarious ideas about 'their' future. A small part of me was relieved her saw through her bullshit, for lack of a better word – I guess Edward was rubbing off on me, afterall.

I mean, it wasn't my business. He could date who he wanted. He could be with whomever he desired, it was none of my business. For some reason, I just wanted him to be with someone who deserved him.

My perception of him had changed completely.

I felt a weird twinge in my insides when he'd accidently graze my arm, or when we'd say our lines and it'd seem so real and so like what I imagined love would feel like.

I didn't understand any of it.

When Biology finished, I decided to take a bathroom stop before leaving for the drive home.

When I was about to walk of out of the stall, I heard a high-pitched girly voice followed my a series of giggles.

"I_ know_! Edward is screwing someone else!" _Tanya. _Ugh.

"It's alright, Tan," a nasally voice replied. Lauren. I'd recognise her horrible acting from anywhere. She obviously didn't care about Tanya's situation. Not that I could blame her.

"Yeah, T. Edward is just stupid. I mean, Lauren and I have both slept with him and well I can understand why you'd miss _that_ but he's such a jerk. He never calls you back or anything."

"That's because you two are whores!" Tanya screeched. "Edward and I were IN LOVE!"

Lauren and Jessica didn't even seek to defend themselves, instead Lauren asked, "So how are we exacting revenge?"

"Well, I know he's seeing someone. I rang his house on Wednesday night and his mom said he had a _female_ guest over. I say we take down the bitch, then with some grovelling on his behalf, i'll take Edward back. We're meant to be together. We're both beautiful and everyone loves us. He just needs to realise that's the way the world works."

I had to hold back a snort at Tanya's statement. She was beyond ridiculous.

They left the bathroom so I was free to exit the stall I was in and head home.

I wished I had Edward's mobile number or something so that I could tell him, but then I realised that was not rational thinking. We weren't friends, I just found it hard to realise that sometimes. I believed we were both so different with one another and so suited outside of our façade . I was just girl and he was just a boy and high school was far off, distant planet.

Things were much more simple in our occasionally tense little script-reading bubble.

I went to bed that night thinking about Edward and then, my dreams turned to him. He was smiling at me, his green eyes shiny and hopeful. I felt so happy, but I didn't know why until he took my hand. We were walking along a beach together and everything was perfect.

I woke up completely confused. Edward and I, that just isn't a possibility.

Maybe in another world, but not this one.

Saturday I had a free day and no homework, so I decided to head into Port Angeles to get some new books.

I left early and arrived in the town before lunchtime, finding a parking space at the main shopping centre. It wasn't overly busy and for that, I was thankful. I wasn't a big fan of crowds.

I headed towards Borders and began browsing through the titles. I was trying to steer away from the classics, but I couldn't decide on anything in particular so I decided to try the other book store outside of the mall. It was slightly more ecclectic and had a lot of interesting things to read.

I was crossing the road when I heard an angelic female voice calling out my name. I turned, expecting Angela or someone but was completely surprised to Alice Cullen....and Edward trailing behind her.

"Bella." She let out a soft chime-like giggle as she seemingly danced towards me. She was so graceful and beautiful. Easily the most beautiful girl in our grade, even though she didn't have big blonde hair, big breasts or legs for days.

"Hello, Alice," I answered.

Even though she was easily the nicest of the 'in' crowd, it was still odd that she actually ran across the road to chase me down. Edward was still trying to cross the road, but I could see him waving over at me and smiling. I smiled and waved back.

"What are you doing here?" Alice inquired.

"Just book shopping," I admitted, suddenly feeling like i'd completely confirmed her suspicions I was a total nerd. Most teenagers tend to avoid books.

"Oh! I dragged Edward along to help me find some new clothes." By this stage, Edward had joined us.

"Hey, Bella." His crooked smile appeared on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello," I replied shyly.

"Been dragged here by some fashion-crazed relative?"

"Nope," I laughed, popping the 'p'.

"You're lucky," he stage-whispered. "I think she may be borderline psychotic."

Alice quickly swatted Edward across the head and all three of us erupted into laughter.

"So, anyways. We're going to grab some lunch. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

"Oh...I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding, we invited you," Alice pointed out.

"Come on, Bella," Edward encouraged. I was sold.

We decided on a small Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town. It was relatively quiet and we were given a booth in the back of the room, nice and private. Alice crinkled her nose at the menu citing 'so much fat', before deciding on antipasto. I laughed at the idea of someone like Alice even having an ounce of fat on her body and picked Mushroom Ravioli, while Edward chose the Chicken Parmigiana.

"I'm really excited about the play," Alice announced whilst we waited for our orders. "I think you two will be great."

"Thankyou," I replied. "I hope it doesn't bother your other friends too much."

"Whatever do you mean, Bella?"

"I just don't think Rosalie and Jasper like me very much and so i'm assuming Emmett doesn't either." Admitting my insecurities to Alice Cullen was something I never imagined myself doing, but then again, eating with her and Edward wasn't either.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Edward interrupted. "Jasper and Rose....they don't know you. As for Emmett, I can already tell you without asking, he doesn't care. He's pretty simple."

"I like you, Bella." Alice smiled over at me. "It's all high school crap. Don't worry and Rose and Jaz."

"I'm actually more worried about Tanya, for Edward's sake," I laughed.

"What has she done now?" Edward growled.

I told him and Alice about the conversation I overheard in the bathroom and Alice was in a fit of laughter, while Edward scowled and thought of text messages he could send to Tanya or things he could do to get his own revenge.

"Honestly, brother. She was shocking! What did you ever see in her?"

"Sex." Edward grinned.

"Pervert!" Alice scoffed.

"I'm not that bad. If that was all I wanted I would've stayed with her."

"She's disgusting Edward. You need a nice girl. You really should go for a smart girl rather than a slutty girl," Alice said, then not so subtly tilted her head towards me.

"Leave Bella alone," Edward growled just as I heard a phone beginning to ring.

Edward pulled a small silver phone out of his jeans-pocket before opening it.

"Jasper."

Alice instantly perked up and leaned towards Edward.

"Yeah, in Port Angeles."

"Ali dragged me along."

" Yes, Alice is here."

" Fuck, call her then."

"No, we're here with Bella too," Edward said calmly into his phone, completely shocking me.

"Yes, Isabella Swan." He was definitely talking about me.

"What does it matter you? Fuck off Hale," Edward growled. Wait! He was defending me?

"Yeah, bye."

"Sorry about that," Edward began.

"You didn't have to defend me," I told him.

"Yeah, I did," he answered simply, cutting me off.

"Bella, why would you possibly think you'd deserve peoples crap?" Alice asked. She looked sad.

"I've dealt with it all through high school. It's no big deal," I answered casually. I didn't want them to see me get upset, to see how much it really ate away at me inside. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Alice said in a small voice. "How about we continue shopping. Let's not be all angsty."

* * *

Shopping with Alice was an experience, to say the least. She tried on nearly everything in her size, pulled out her credit card with out even hearing the final price of her purchases and she even tried to force me into a few things i'd never wear.

"No, Alice!" I protested.

"Yes, Bella. Everyone needs a LBD!"

"LBD?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't speak _Vogue."_

"Little Black Dress. That isn't Vogue, Bella. It's common fashion sense! Now get in that change room!"

Edward laughed and got comfortable in the chair outside the changing-rooms.

I growled and turned around accepting my fate and entered the changeroom.

I pulled the dress off the coathanger; it was a stretchy cotton blend-like material, ruched along the breasts and just above knee length. I pulled my jeans and shirt off, then pulled the dress over my head, expecting the worse. When I turned to face the mirror, however, I was pleasantly surprised.

It showed off curves and boobs I didn't even know I had.

"Bella!" Alice squealed impatiently. I opened the door to face her and she let out a high-pitched sound of approval. "Wow-ee. Let's just pull that hair down," she said, reaching for my bun and letting it loose so it could flow down and sit on my shoulders, pulling my glasses off in the process too.

"Perfect," she concluded, stepping away so I was in Edward's view.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry cliffie of sorts I guess. Meh.

Next chapter starts with Eddie's pov.

Link to Bella's dress on my profile (It's brown, so you'll have to pretend it's black).

Just would also like to add there is some excitement in the next chapter...maybe some **ExB kissing**? Maybe a Jasper **scandal**? Maybe you should just review so I post it faster haha.


	4. Lines & Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: Hey peeps. I was bored so I made a banner for my story. Link on my profile!

I think (hope) you guys will like the end of this chapter!

Chapter 4: Lines & Lips

_Edward _

Oh my holy fuck.

My only capable thought when Bella exited the changeroom.

Absolutely smokin'.

Gone were the glasses and frumpy clothes and the bun; in was the beautiful curvacious Bella.

The black dress hugged her curves and for the first time – I saw her figure.

"So, Edward. Does she look beautiful or what?" Alice asked.

"Uh-huh," was all I could mumble.

"Of course she does," Alice snapped. "She _is_ beautiful."

Bella's blush – that beautiful, sweet, pure pink on her cheeks, grew and I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back, seeming to relax from my comforting gesture. I watched her as she humbly admired (if one can do such a thing) her reflection in the mirror, before turning back towards the change room, exiting a small while later in her jeans and shirt.

Her hair was still out, but she'd put her glasses back on. I kind of liked them.

Who knew Bella Swan had all of that?

"You should definitely buy the dress," Alice advised. I mentally agreed.

"I don't have the money and besides, I won't ever wear it."

Alice pouted at Bella's response, before grabbing the dress from her arms and storming over to the counter, pulling her credit card out and thrusting it at the cashier.

"No, Alice!" Bella protested.

"I'm buying it as a gift so shut up," Alice growled. "And you will wear it. You could wear it to some kind of function, or out on a date."

Bella looked ready to protest again, but I interrupted her before she could speak again.

"There's no use arguing with her once she's made up her mind." I shrugged. "Believe me, i've tried."

Bella bit down on her bottom lip and I kept thinking about her soft and plump her lips looked, how beautiful and big her eyes were and how soft her hair was. I couldn't stop thinking about her in that fucking dress and I couldn't stop thinking about how I found her overbite cute, or how I thought it was adorable when her glasses slid down her nose and her hair fell down onto her face, but she was so deep into her thoughts she hardly noticed my staring.

I was in way over my head.

I couldn't be thinking these things about _Bella _of all people.

There was a total list of cons – one, the whole 'social standing' thing. As stupid as that was. Two, she was an angel and I was pretty close to the devil. Three, well, I didn't need a third excuse. Just no.

No.

I just needed to get out of this mental funk or rut. Whatever you want to call it.

Just because Bella wasn't like Tanya, it didn't make her perfect. I kept telling myself that I was looking for someone the opposite to Tanya, but that wasn't neccesarily Bella. That was stupid. I just needed to find a _nice_ girl.

"I better get going home guys," Bella announced as we exited the store.

"Aw." Alice pouted. "I'm really glad we got to hang out." She made it sound like they were old friends who rarely got a chance to catch up frequently.

"Me too."

"Yeah, same," I muttered.

"Alright. I will see you two at school on Monday."

Bella departed with a smile and wave to each of us and Alice directed me to the next store. Apparently I needed new socks. It was going to be a long day....

* * *

When we finally arrived home, I headed upstairs to get some shut eye before what was bound to be a massive night – Jessica was having one of her famous parties.

Setting my alarm for seven pm, I lay down on my bed and easily fell to a sleep full of vivid dreams all revolving around Bella and that stupid dress.

Skin, wet, hot. Bella.

I woke up at six, gave up on sleep and started getting ready for the party at Jessica's and keen as all hell to fuck away all thoughts of Bella Swan.

Jessica often threw these little soirees when her CEO father was out of town. Her drunken mother was usually three sheets to the wind and had no idea what was going on. I remember one party where she awoke from her alcohol induced coma, came downstairs and starting dancing on the coffee table. You'd think Jessica would've been mortified- but no – she got up there with her drunken mother and they both got their tits out. Mind you, Mrs Stanley's weren't her _own_ tits.

That's just how stuff was.

I chukled at the recollection and got dressed in whatever Alice told me to, before heading out to my personal terrace, one of James' handrolled cheeba magic sticks (as I liked to call them, aka, a joint) and lighter in my hand.

James was a wanker, a twenty-something high school dropout who worked at Forks' only pawn shop, along with selling all kinds of narcotics to my peers. Wanker – yes, but incredibly useful. Some of Forks more renowned ragers were all thanks to him and his special 'gifts'. Although, that's hardly an appropriate term seeing as we paid through the roof for them.

Money wasn't an issue for me, but my parents were bound to catch on so I had to do things on the sly. Still, if they wanted to discourage recreational drug use, they really shouldn't've given me the room with the balcony. They couldn't smell anything with the open air, but i'm sure they did suspect me. Alice, while never partaking in mine, Jasper, Emmett and even Rose's occassional habits, was completely of aware of what went on behind closed doors – or I should say out in the open.

That was just how our group worked and i'd seemingly lost touch with that.

All this drama stuff and my dad being pissed off at me, it kind of offered me a new perspective. I sometimes felt like I was trying to redeem myself without even realising it, but when I thought it out, well, why should I?

I am Edward Fucking Cullen.

I am who _I am_.

"Edward, let's go," Alice hollered up the stairs.

"Coming, Al."

When we arrived at Jess's place, the music was pumping and bodies were meshed together; some half-naked on the couches, others strewn across the floor. Blurry eyes all around, an assortment of smells, even some coke on that same tit-flashing coffee table as i'd come to refer to it.

Alice went off to find Rose, leaving me to find my place.

I observed the room and located some pussy of the Sophmore kind; some girl - Jenny, Julie, whatever - was sitting next to that fucker Mike Newton. I hated that kid, so I thought what the hey? I'll move in on his girl if only to piss him off. She was alright looking; slim, blonde hair and dark eyes. I grabbed two red plastic cups, filling them with beer, before walking over and sitting myself down next to her.

Newton was glaring daggers at me, but I paid him no attention.

"Hello, beautiful," I crooned.

"Uh...hi, Edward," blonde girl replied. Of course she knew my name.

"Drink?"

"Sure, thanks."

"No worries." I smiled at her. I was being a charming motherfucker. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's a bit loud though," she sighed. Perfect, she'd already given me a lead.

"It is. How about we go upstairs so we can _talk_?"

Simple as that, we were upstairs in one of the guest rooms, sitting on the luxurious king-sized bed.

Girl was still clutching her drink, occassionally taking a sip. Mine was long gone and I was tempted to steal hers, before I realised I needed a fuck much more than I needed alcohol. So instead, I wrapped my arm around her waist and started a casual discussion.

Her name was Ashley, so I was completely wrong on that count.

"So, where is your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one." She bit down on her lip and her shyness, even if it was being feighned, instantly reminded me of Bella. Fuck.

"A beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and a smirk appeared on her face. Okay, maybe not so much like Bella. Honestly, the shit some girls fell for was just ridiculous.

It was easy from there on in; laying soft kisses on her neck before slanting my mouth across hers. It was easy to see her clothes thrown to the floor. My dick was twitching as I anticipated fucking this girl, but not for the right reasons. Bella was still in my mind and I wanted her gone.

I drilled into Ashley hard and she moaned loudly in pleasure and fastened her arms around my neck. She wrapped her legs around me as well, so I was able to move deeper inside of her. Don't get me wrong; it felt fucking great – but it was unfulfilling. I came inside of her while she screamed out my name over and over and then collapsed in a heap on my chest.

"Mhm," she hummed. "Now I understand why all the girls talk about you."

Same shit i'd heard over and over from the likes of Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Victoria, Heidi.... and all those whose names i'd forgotten.

I could feel her hot breath on my bare chest and all I wanted to do was push her away.

I was repulsed. By both her and by myself. So I grabbed my jeans and told her I was going to the bathroom.

I didn't go back to her. That's just who I was. It's not like I hadn't done that before.

I returned downstairs to find Emmett doing body shots off Rosalie, so I decided to try and find Jasper but both him and Alice were nowhere in sight.

I wandered out to the hot tub where two freshman girls were making out for the amusement of all the guys outside. Deciding they weren't outside, I headed back inside and searched all through the rooms on the first floor before heading upstairs.

I passed the first few doors, most rooms being occupied by horny teenagers. I was about to leave after opening the third door to the oblivious lovers and resume my search, when I heard a breathy moan.

"Oh, Jasper. Yes."

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

No wonder the fucker was nowhere in sight. I chuckled to myself, but the next sound I heard made me want to barf. Preferably all over Jasper.

"Alice." I heard his low, guttural moan.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I roared, before I heard Jasper cursing and the rustling of sheets and clothing. Needless to say, I got the hell out of that room, slamming the door hard behind me.

Well, I found them at least.

I was thoroughly pissed off in short. I expected it to happen, but hearing that shit was just fucking disgusting. It also made me wonder if they'd been screwing for long. Alice didn't strike me as the type to just fuck a guy, even if it was Jasper. Don't get me wrong, she was no virgin mary, but I just didn't like to think that Jasper had somehow taken advantage of my sister.

When they emerged, looking rather pleased with themselves, Jasper went outside, no doubt to have a joint or find some coke, while Alice sat down on the couch beside me.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Ah, a while," she admitted. "Three, four months."

"How the fuck did I not know?"

"Well the amount of time you spend in random girls' pants is the amount of time Jasper and I have alone. Don't worry, it's nothing serious." She attempted to reassure me, but that just damn pissed me off even more. I didn't want Jasper to just be screwing my sister. I always thought he felt something deeper than sex for her. She deserved to be treated right.

I'd always gotten the feeling that she was in love with Jasper, too. They had to do this thing right.

"I thought he meant something to you, Al."

"He does and he always will but it's just one of those things that would never work."

"Why?" I asked.

"The drugs, the drinking...it's not my thing and I know that you partake in that stuff, but I never could. I don't see us as having a future....as much as I'd like that. I just can't imagine us going off to college together and then being in love with one another. Life doesn't work like that. Besides, why do you care? It's not like you've ever had a serious relationship."

"I don't want a '_serious relationship_'." I mocked her tone.

"You're post-coital are you not? You should be happy."

"Yes and no. Why would I be happy? It was unsatisfying."

"I guess when it means absolutely nothing to you, then it is going to be unsatisfying. You should try having meaningful sex for once, or just abstain until you meet the right person," Alice suggested.

"Says she who just came down from fucking a guy she isn't interested in maintaining any kind of relationship with?"

Alice frowned. "I never said I didn't want that. I just said it wouldn't work. There's a difference."

She sighed and looked down at her hands. I knew that look. Heartbreak. The same look i'd seen on her face when Leonardo DiCaprio died in Titanic, when The OC was cancelled, when the heel broke on her favourite jimmy-whatever-they-were-called.

"He'll grow up," I said to comfort her. Truthfully I wasn't sure, but I was hopeful.

"Oh yeah? Like you've grown up?"

That stung, but I couldn't even come up with a decent retort because I knew it was true.

* * *

As much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, I was looking forward to my Wednesday line reading with Bella. She was a much needed breath of fresh air after a horrible fuck saturday, two on Sunday and one on Tuesday.

Bella obviously felt more comfortable in my room at that stage. She went straight for her normal place on my couch, her legs curled up underneath her. It was warmer today, so she had a light v-neck sweater on that revealed the beginning of her collarbones which I found oddly fascinating. She wore black jeans and told me she was trying out some new contacts so her glasses were gone for the evening.

She swept her wavy locks up into a pony tale whilst I grabbed my script from the top of my dresser.

I decided to take the intiative, completely shocking both myself and Bella. I guess I just made an impulsive decision and ran with it when I said, "we can't keep dancing around this kissing scene. I think that we should practice it."

Bella looked at me like I was mental ward escapee wearing a fuzzy purple hat and a tutu. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Edward, I don't know..."

"Well we have to do it sometime. Didn't someone once say _'no time like the present'_?"

"I guess they did, but they most likely weren't referring to a moment like this."

"It's not a big deal." I shrugged.

"It is," she disagreed.

"Why?"

"I haven't done it before."

"We have to kiss on stage anyway."

"I don't know if i'm entirely comfortable with this." _This_. She was beginning to crumble.

"You'll be fine."

"What if i'm really bad?" She looked away from me and down into her lap.

"You won't be," I assured her.

"Fine," she snapped. "What do I need to do?"

"Let's just start from the beginning of the scene and run with it."

Bella agreed and we both flicked to the appropriate lines. After running through where my character sneaks into Lily's room, I moved across to sit next to Bella on the couch knowing the kiss was approaching. I moved close to her so our legs were touching and Bella sighed as if in defeat.

"Do you do that a lot?" She read.

"Mhm, just the past couple of months. I like watching you sleep. It's.... kind of fascinating to me." Bella moved even closer to me, narrowing the gap and I'm not sure she was even entirely conscious that she'd done so. "Uhm, I just want to try one thing. Stay very still." I moved my head in closer, tilting it to the left. "Don't move." I could hear Bella's shallow, unsure breathing.

I could hear my own.

Slowly, so slowly it was almost painful, I gently pressed my lips against her soft, plump lips.

I inhaled her appealing scent and lightly moved our lips together.

She gasped slightly before leaning forward and initiating another kiss. There was more force between it this time, our lips moving together hurriedly. I could taste strawberries on her breath and fuck me, she was appetizing. I couldn't discern whether this was acting anymore, but decided to continue with the script before things got too weird.

"Stop," I commanded, even though _I_ had the strange desire to continue. However, I was meant to be my character's mindset in that moment, not myself. I fought hard to remember that as Bella's taste lingered on my lips and her freesia scent floated in the air.

Bella didn't say her line and I got the feeling that we were both out of the scene now.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts of the kiss and noticed she was blushing furiously.

"I told you it would be fine," I said.

She smiled a little. "It was, I mean, I was okay?"

"You were good. It went well." That sounds structured, scripted. The way that kiss was meant to be but I just couldn't get past the feeling that it was something more.

Bella giggled and suggested the next scene for us to act out and we easily fell into our normal routine.

_Bella_

Over the weeks, I'd learnt just how stubborn Edward could be, even moreso than I, so I knew I had no chance of winning this battle.

"You'll be fine," he told me. He looked so sincere that I almost believed him, maybe I even believed that he really did think I would be fine.

"What if I'm really bad?" I instantly regretted the question as soon as it left my lips. Sure, Edward knew that I hadn't kissed anyone, but I didn't need to remind him about how incredibly nervous I was. I knew that with how much he got around, kissing was amateur for him. It was a completely different thing to me.

"You won't be," he assured me and I knew he'd won the war.

"Fine," I snapped.

We acted out the scene and I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest at the mere _thought_ of the approaching kiss.

"Uhm, I just want to try one thing. Stay very still," Edward said as he moved my his head in closer, tilting it to the left. "Don't move." I could hear both our breathing, mingling in the air as one. His sweet breath fanned over my face and I inhaled; mint with a very slight trace of tobacco.

Slowly, Edward leaned forward and I moved his lips gently over mine. His were so soft and he was so gentle with me. It was over too soon and it just wasn't enough and before I realised what I was doing, _I _kissed him. I actually kissed him!_ I _actually moved forward and placed my lips on his!

He welcomed the kiss and parted his lips so ours could move together. I had no idea if I was doing it right, but it felt good and right and just damn amazing. So amazing that I didn't want to stop. Luckily, Edward did in an attempt to resume the scene. But I was lost. Too far gone to even think about the script.

Edward must've dismissed it was first kiss nerves.

He told me I was good, that it went well which thoroughly pleased me. We didn't mention it any further. Instead, we dove into another scene. Like normal. Only now I didn't feel so normal.

I was able to keep it together until I got home, but as soon as I arrived there, I ran to my room so I could be alone with my thoughts. Charlie seemed alarmed, but I assured him I was fine. Better than fine.

Images of Edward were swirling around in my head and I kept replaying the kiss in my mind over and over. Even as I took my shower, the thoughts were there. As I changed into my pyjamas and as I got into bed they were there.

I dreamt of him again that night, only now I had some basis for the dream. We'd kissed and it was like nothing i'd ever experienced.

I knew it then.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked their little kiss scene. I definitely enjoyed writing it :)

Drama drama drama next chapter!


	5. Tears & Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 5: Tears & Threats

_Edward_

Thursday's lunchtime drama session was...weird.

I entered the classroom and Bella was nowhere in sight. I figured she was just running late.

I heard the door open, expecting Bella, but instead Jessica and Lauren entered the classroom, sly smiles featured on their overly made-up faces. They both took a moment to look my way and then whispered amongst themselves. I had the strange desire to hit them.

Just as I was wondering where Bella was – i'd already seen her that morning so I knew she was at school – she finally walked through the classroom door. I smiled without thinking about it, but the smile faded instantly when she looked up and I saw the expression on her face. She looked terrible.

Her nose was red and her eyes puffy, as if she had been crying. Without even thinking about it I walked over to her. I had the want – no, the _need_ – to comfort her. She noticed me approaching and slowly moved away from me. When I reached out for her wrist, she flinched at the contact and instantly moved her arm away from me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She looked up at me and forced a fake smile on her face before taking a seat in between Jacob and Seth. She looked so sad and helpless. I returned to my seat at the back of the classroom and once again noticed Lauren and Jessica looking at me. I glared at them and so they looked towards Bella instead, then instantly broke out into a fit of giggles.

I thought about confronting them, but was called upon by the teacher.

Of course, Bella and I had to read our lines together but she refused to meet my gaze. I yearned to reach out for her and hold her hand and tell her that everything would be okay, even though I didn't know what was wrong, but I held back and stuck to the script.

"Bella, why won't you acknowledge me?" I asked as I raced after her when the bell tolled.

She slowly turned towards me and whispered "_sorry_," before continuing down the hallway.

I thought back over all our interactions in the past week. Had I done something wrong? Surely she wouldn't've been mad about it last night.....Last night. The kiss.

That fucking kiss.

I was determined to find out if that was the reason she was mad at me and I knew she wouldn't be able to avoid me in Biology. So when she entered the lab and took her seat next to me, I was ready. I shifted a piece of paper towards her and she sighed, but obviously realised I would be relentless until she picked up the thing and read it.

_Is this because of last night?_

_No_, she jotted down.

_Then why are you acting like this?_

She moved the paper towards me so I could read her response._We aren't friends, Edward. This is the way we always used to act around one another. _

_I thought things were different. _

_Oh so you think just because you're the popular one and i'm just the geek or whatever, that you can dictate how things go between us? Can you please just let it go?_

_You seriously think that I believe I can 'dicatate' our friendship or whatever the fuck it is?_

"Just drop it," she whispered, her watery eyes pleading with me.

"Fine," I hissed, but I knew I wouldn't.

When I got home, I went to Alice's room. She was usually good with girl stuff, being a chick and all, and it's not like I could talk to Jasper or Emmett about this without getting the shit paid out of me. It made me sick that they'd probably prefer me to be with, or see it more reasonable that I was with Tanya rather than someone like Bella.

"Hey, Ali,"

"What's up?" She was seated in the middle of her four-poster bed, flicking through some kind of fashion magazine.

"It's Bella," I admitted.

"Go on...."

"Well last night we kissed and I don't know if that's why she's not talking to me, but today she just was avoiding me all day and I don't know what to do," I said in a rush.

"You WHAT?" She straightened up from her slouch and raised her eyebrows at me.

"It's not a big deal. We were kissing as our characters." I shrugged. No need to mention I kind of enjoyed myself in the process.

"Did you like it?"

"Alice, no!" I exclaimed. _Fuck_.

"You so did."

"Fuck off."

"Hey! You're in my room! Why don't you fuck off?" She squealed, before bursting out into a fit of laughter, unable to maintain her rage. "Oh my god. That's so weird. You totally liked kissing her."

"Fuck, chill Alice. It's not like we had sex. I thought you liked her."

"Oh you so want to!" She bounced up and down on her bed and clapped her hands together. "I do like her. I think you like her a little bit, too."

"Alice, no. I don't have feelings for her and I didn't come here to listen to this shit, I just want to know why she isn't talking to me."

"Maybe your kissing expertise or lack thereof scared her off," Alice teased. "Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know, maybe it just made her feel a bit awkward."

"She was fine last night after...it happened."

"Well maybe something happened this morning, like she got her period and she has a major case of PMS." _Gross, Alice_. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, if you'd like?"

"That would be great." I grinned at my sister. "Also, maybe find out if Lauren and Jessica have something to do with it."

* * *

_Bella_

I felt elated when I woke up on the Thursday morning following mine and Edward's kiss. I kept calling it 'our' kiss, even though I knew it was meant to be between our characters, not us. Still, I couldn't let it go. It was always in the back of my mind.

Also a very small part of my mind kept reminding me of my place in society. This could only end in heartbreak. We were just too far apart, it was not going to happen. That didn't stop me from fantasizing about holding his hand, brushing my fingers through his unruly hair, kissing his soft lips and then him holding me close to his chest.

Of all the people for me to find myself attracted to, he was probably the worst person I could've chosen. I'd never had a boyfriend, no one really struck any interest in me. Until Edward. I was completely intrigued by him. He was such a different person when we were together, alone in his room. Thoughful, intelligent and I'd noticed he'd even toned down the cursing just a little bit.

Some part of me liked his bad habit, however. It was funny how he'd use _fuck _as a verb, a noun, an adjective... anything to modify any word for more passion.

I headed to the bathroom before lunch and could hear girlish ranting from the otherside of the door, so I reluctantly pushed it open, hoping to slip in unnoticed.

Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were standing at the mirror, re-doing their make-up and adjusting their hair. All of them turned to me as I walked through the door, wearing looks of pure hatred on their face. I didn't think anything at first, i'd seen that look before....but then when they stepped forward my mind instantly thought: _fight or flight._

"Isabella," Tanya sneered. _Bella_, I mentally corrected her. I hated when people used my full name.

"Um, Hi Tanya," I replied in a timid voice. She kind of scared me. Those acrylic nails looked pretty vicious and I'm sure she wouldn't go past using them.

I was about to go into a stall, when Jessica and Lauren stepped in front of the one I was headed for. "I don't think so, Swan," Lauren growled. "You really picked the wrong time to go to the bathroom." She flicked her fake platinum blonde hair back and then her and Jessica exchanged looks, as if they were plotting something evil.

A bunch of scenarios instantly invaded my mind, most of which reminded me of some kind of '_When Bitches Attack' _like a really screwed up story line on Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Tanya pulled me backwards to face her and Lauren and Jessica stood on either side of her, their hands positioned on their hips.

"Now you listen here and you listen good," Tanya began. "I don't know what the hell you are doing with _my boyfriend_, but I saw your ugly truck at his house last night. He's obviously using you for one thing or another, I mean, look at you...but I don't care. You stay away, Isabella. It won't be worth the shit i'm going to cause for you."

I was taken aback. Of all the things I was expecting, it wasn't that. Tanya felt threatened by me? It just sounded completely ridiculous to me. Edward would never see me that way.

"Tanya, we were honestly just practicing for drama class," I said, maintaining my quiet voice in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"That's just your bullshit way of stealing my boyfriend! God, it makes me sick how just any random girl thinks they can get with Edward. It fucking blows my mind." _Probably because your brain is so small._

"Edward isn't your boyfriend and not that it's any of your business, but there is nothing going on between us."

"I don't give a shit. You just leave him the fuck alone."

"Tanya, that's completely unreasonable. We have to practice for the play."

"They have the leads," Jessica informed Tanya in a small voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tanya screeched. "I am going to make your life a living hell. You better not ruin anything between Edward and I with your stupid play. God it's only because of the play that he talks to you. Why would any guy show any interest in you? You can't even do your own hair."

I could feel the traitorous tears welling in my eyes and watched as Tanya's smirk expanded. I didn't care that she was insulting my hair or that she was threatening to make my life hell. No, I cared most about the fact that she discredited mine and Edward's relationship – I guess i'd even call it _friendship_ now. She didn't know what went on between us, but she knew it was only because of the play. It didn't matter that we'd formed some kind of bond, when it came down to it – that was the only reason Edward would've ever spoken to me.

I felt the silent, wetness falling down my face and I didn't do anything to prevent them. I stood there while Tanya screeched on about how she'd make sure my college of choice refused me entry. "No college will take you," she said. "My daddy can be very persuasive, you see. So now we have a deal; you don't ruin my future with Edward and I won't ruin yours."

"Fine," I said quietly. I knew I was defeated. "You can't make him love you, though."

"He _already_ loves me, Swan." She snapped.

"Don't even think about mentioning this to him, either. Lauren and Jess will be watching you in drama class too, so don't think about any funny business there. You'll regret it, I can tell you now. Now i'm going because I have better things to do." _Thank god._

Tanya exited the bathroom with Lauren and Jessica in tow and I quickly grabbed a hand towel and furiously began wiping at the stupid tears.

By the time I arrived in the classroom, I was the last one there. Edward approached me and asked what was wrong, but I was vague with him and only spoke with him when absolutely essential, but it was harder than I thought it'd be to avoid him. For the first time, I wished we could just go back to when we didn't acknowledge one another. Then he wouldn't be so in tune with my feelings and maybe he wouldn't care.

Yes, I did believe he cared. I just wasn't entirely sure why though.

It made my heart swell that he sought to find out why I was upset, but it made it break when I thought of Tanya's threat. I knew enough about her to know I should take her threat seriously. Mine and Edward's Wednesday nights together would be gone, along with any progress we'd made with one another.

When I wrote that note in Biology, saying how he thought he could be in charge because he was the 'cool' one, it was complete horseshit (again with the cursing). He didn't do that at all, he'd even defended me to his best friend.

I wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth, but knew that would be a bad idea. He had far too much of a temper to _not_ do something about Tanya. Then she'd know i'd told him and I just wanted to get through the remainder of my last year of high school in peace. I hated to think of what she'd do to me.

Girls like Tanya knew no limits.

I tried to be strong as I went to bed that night, but with no one around to for me to keep up the façade for, I crumbled and everything fell apart.

I knew it was going to be near impossible to avoid Edward, but i'd just have to persevere. It was better this way. Stick to the status quo; avoid heartbreak. It was a simple formula.

I never should've expected Edward to relent, though.

He set Alice on me on friday. She approached me in the parking lot, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Bella!" She squealed. "You have a great figure, you really shouldn't hide that in these loose clothes."

"I wear what's comfortable."

"Yes, well at least you've got that aspect down pat." She giggled. "Anyway, how has your week been?"

"Good." A simple response and not one Alice could make much of.

"That's all? There's no reason you would be pissed off at my brother and don't tell me it's his kissing expertise?"

"What?" I gasped. "He told you about that?" I could feel the heat filling my cheeks at the thought of Alice and Edward laughing over my inability to even kiss a guy. I would've been mad, upset even, if I wasn't so embarrassed by the whole thing.

"He didn't just run and tell me," Alice began. "He told me after he said you were upset. He thought that it might be because of the kiss."

I sighed in relief that they weren't laughing at me. Instead, Edward was merely concerned about me.

"I'm fine," I stated.

"Well why were you acting so cold towards him?"

"Isn't that the way high school is meant to be? It's all about where people rank in the scheme of things. Edward and I aren't friends, Alice."

"That's just ridiculous, Bella," Alice scoffed. "We have two months left of the high school experience. Why are you going to worry about that _now_?"

"Just forget it," I pleaded.

"Okay, fine. I just have one more question." I nodded. "Why are you still talking to me then? I do run in the same crowd, afterall."

"I have to go, Alice." I turned, but she reached out to lightly grasp my shoulder.

"This obviously has something to do with Edward. I don't understand why you're trying to make this about stupid high school opinions. Why don't you just tell me what he did and i'm sure he'll do anything he can to fix it. He really does genuinely like you Bella."

My heart skipped a beat at her statement.

"It's not him," I sighed. "I just can't explain what it is. I really have to go."

I walked away from Alice, thoroughly annoyed with myself for not being stronger.

She didn't come after me, either.

* * *

_Edward_

I heard a soft knock on my door on friday night while I was getting ready to go out with Jasper.

"Come in," I called and Alice let herself in and sat down on my sofa.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Going for a drive with Jasper."

"You're not pissed at him for the whole....thing with _me_?"

"You know I am," I sighed. "He wanted to hang out and we've been friends too long for this shit to come between us. No disrespect to you by that."

"None taken," she said. "I'm not here to talk about Jasper, though. I wanted to talk about Bella."

"What about her?"

"She isn't angry about the kiss," Alice began. "But...whatever it is, it has something to do with you. She just made it sound like she can't talk to you kind of thing."

"She doesn't want to talk to me, then I don't care."

"You do care."

"No, I don't," I snapped. "Why should I try and figure out her shit? She's a fucking loser."

"You don't mean that."

"I'm going downstairs to wait for Jasper."

I walked past Alice and downstairs. I knew she was right and that I did care, but the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I had been nothing but nice to her and she just decided to turn cold towards me. If she wanted things fixed between us, she'd have to make the effort. Not me.

I clearly still had a scowl on my face when Jasper picked me up, for he asked "what the fuck is your problem, Cullen?"

"Nothing. Just fucking angry."

"Do you want to go to James' place, then?"

Typical Jasper solution; pill-pop or smoke the pain away. That was pretty fucked up.

"No," I replied curtly.

"Fuck. I don't know, Emmett's?" Jasper suggested.

"What's at Emmett's?"

"The usual shit, pretty low-key though." He shrugged and I just wanted to punch him. I was so angry!

"No."

"Are you being an ass because of the Alice thing?"

"No." I wasn't even thinking about him fucking my sister. I wonder why. I shuddered at the mental image it produced in my head and focused, instead, on my anger. Anger is good. There is clarity with anger; you get angry and swear and people at least know you're fucking angry.

"Can you say something besides No?"

"Yes. I just don't feel like fucking drinking or doing anything else because whether you realise it or not, that just doesn't make reality disappear. It's still fucking there when you come back down from your stupid fucking HIGH!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward?" Jasper joked. "No, in all seriousness, are you okay?"

"I'm just really pissed off," I admitted. "Irritated."

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?"

I considered it momentarily before answering, "no."

"Well fuck you, because i'm pulling over and we're going to talk about why you're acting like a little bitch."

Jasper pulled off the highway and pulled a smoke out of the pocket of his shirt. "Want one?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Good. You've stopped saying no. We're making progress." That fucker smirked at me and wound down his window and breathed out into the night. "So let me guess. Is this something with Tanya?"

"No, why would this have anything to do with her?"

"Shit, I dunno. You went out with her for a month so I was bound to think it was serious. You never stay with chicks."

"It wasn't serious. I was just being an idiot, trying to fool myself that I was actually capable of being serious with someone. This isn't about Tanya," I sighed. "It is about a chick though."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Jasper questioned.

"I can't."

"Since when can't you tell me anything?"

"You're going to be an asshole about it."

"I promise to not be an asshole," Jasper groaned. "Just tell me. Who has your panties in a twist?"

"Bella," I said so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

"Isabella Swan?" Jasper exclaimed. "What the fuck has she got to do with anything? Don't tell me you're fucking her."

"I'm not fucking her!" I growled. "See this is why I was hesitant to tell you. You're always making assumptions and you're quick to judge."

"With your track record can you blame me?"

"I guess not," I sighed in defeat.

"Bella and I have actually become....friends, I guess," I continued. "Then yesterday she was acting weird and she refused to talk to me and today she pretended I didn't exist and I keep trying to tell myself that I don't care, but I know that I do."

"Fuck, I don't even know what to say. Since when do you ever care about girls? Especially girls like _her_."

I hated the way he sneered _her_, but I let it go. I used to do it, afterall.

"Since I took the time to get to know one of them without trying to get into her pants. Besides, you feel love and shit for Alice don't you? Not that i'm talking about love with Bella, nothing like that. I'm just saying you can understand wanting something more than just physicality with a girl, can't you?"

"I used to. Now though, I've realised it's all a crock of shit."

"What made you say that? What about Ali?" I asked.

"Alice and I won't ever happen," he scoffed. "That's just bullshit. It means nothing to Alice."

"Fuck you two need to talk over your issues," I sighed. "I get both viewpoints so_ I_ understand. You want to be with her and she wants to be with you but you think she doesn't want to be with you but she does but she thinks she can't because of your...extracurricular activities. Shit. Long sentence." I chuckled, but Jasper had a mournful expression playing on his face.

"Extracurricular activities?" Jasper looked at me, dumbfounded.

"C'mon, you know. Screwing anything with legs, the constant drinking, the drugs . Basically anything we get from James doesn't exactly help, you know."

"Why does Alice care about that? She never did before. "

"I don't fucking know how chicks work. Some shit about not being able to take you seriously."

"I _do_ take her seriously," Jasper stated. "And I haven't slept with anyone...well...since the first time I slept with Alice."

"Then let her know." I stated the obvious. "Fuck ay."

"Why should I take advice from you anyway?" Jasper snapped. "You managed to scare off that fucking drama freak."

"She's not a freak," I said quietly.

"You're insane. "

"She has feelings just like you and I. She isn't a freak and you don't know her, so back the fuck up," I growled.

"Okay. No need to get all grouchy." Jasper raised his hands, open palmed, in a sign of peace. "I won't give you shit about it."

"There is no 'it' so it doesn't matter anyway," I sighed. "For the life of me, I can't think of anything I could've done that she could possibly be pissed off at me for."

"Has Alice talked to her?"

"Yep. No luck."

"Fine. _I_'ll talk to her. We both know i'm a damn persuasive mother fucker when I need to be."

Jasper smirked again and I knew that fucker meant business.

Bella wouldn't know what'd hit her.

* * *

**AN:** I know, it seems weird right? Jasper is a bit of a faggot in this story but he kinda has his own motives. Not that he's got any kind of _nasty _ulterior motive or anything, but maybe he does. Guess you'll just have to review haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Cleaning & Clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: Sorry it took a while to update. Just been busy!

Chapter 6: Cleaning & Clothes

_Bella_

Saturday was rainy and miserable and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed with Wuthering Heights, but the washing demanded to be done, as did some general house cleaning.

I sighed and tossed my blanket aside and then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before walking to the bathroom and running a steaming shower for myself. The hot water was soothing after yet another restless night but just as I expected, it wouldn't make the terrible feeling inside of me go away.

I knew it – another weekend home alone. Charlie would, no doubt, be out fishing or down at Jacob's house watching football with Jacob's father. I didn't even have a job to busy myself with, no, instead – I had housework. I was in a self-pitying mood, as pathetic as it was. I wanted to be emotional, grab and blanket and watch sad movies.

After doing two loads of washing, the dishes, folding my clothes and re-arranging my room, I returned downstairs and decided to find something to watch – we did have a plasma, afterall. I sauntered over to the movie cabinet which was sorely lacking in any of my preferences. I wasn't a huge movie fan. In the end, however, I selected _Pretty In Pink_. So much for the sad movie....only it was _so_ depressing, not in the generic way.

Andie reminded me of myself; a little awkward, not really accepted socially. Then there was Blane; the popular guy who sees something special in Andie.

"Argh," I groaned.

It just made me think of Edward.

I grabbed the remote and turned the movie off and instead flicked through the Tv channels.

Nothing.

I was about to go back upstairs to my room to find a book to read when I heard a loud knock on my front door. I looked down at myself; I was wearing sweat pants and an old jersey. At least I wasn't wearing my pyjamas. I did have slippers on, however.

I plodded over to the front door and heard impatient knocking again from the other side.

I opened the door and was completely shocked with what I saw; Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale leaning against the wall in his ripped jeans and old converse, aviators atop his head.

My jaw dropped at I stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was Jasper Hale doing on my front doorstep?

"Well are you going to invite me in?" He asked as he straightened his pose.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here on important business, Swan," he replied before brushing past me and into my home. I was glad that I'd at least done the housework this morning and it looked somewhat presentable.

Jasper walked into my family room and took one look at the couch and noticed my blanket.

"You're staying home to lie down on a couch on a _Saturday night_?" He raised his eyebrows at me, then looked me up and down, obviously taking in my casual attire.

"So what if I am?" I retorted. "You never did explain why you are here. In my house."

"Well I figured if I can't make some aspects of my own life right, may as well help out my best friend." He shrugged and pushed my blanket aside before sitting down on the lounge. I walked around and sat on the single recliner adjacent to it.

"Your best.....Edward? You're here for Edward?"

"Yep," he replied, turning to look at me. "Only I don't think Edward took me seriously when I said I was coming. Alice will be here soon, so lets cut to the chase."

"Jasper..." I weighted his name on my lips. "I don't know what I can tell you that I haven't already told Alice and Edward."

"You can cut the crap for starters," he said in a casual tone that didn't match the words coming from his mouth. "I know you and I don't exactly....get along...but I'm trying to be understanding and trying to figure you out. To be honest, talking to you now, I still don't understand it at all in the slightest."

"Understand what exactly?"

"Edward's fixation with you. I'm not going to sit here and try and explain this shit to you, because it's whatever you and him have going on. It's not my deal. I'm just here to tell you to stop acting like a cow. Whatever your problem is, fucking get over it because Alice is going to be here in five minutes, shoving smelly shit and clothes at you."

I was completely taken back and at a complete loss for what to say. I wanted to defend myself, but I knew to him, yes, I was being a cow for cutting off Edward for no reason. I wanted to get him out of my house, but the mention of Alice had me worried. She damn scared me. I'm sure she could coerce me into doing a lot of things I wouldn't normally do.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Yeah, shit. I take it you're familiar with the Alice Cullen way of getting things done?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Hey, you said you can't make some aspects of your life right, what were you talking about? What does it have to do with me?"

"It doesn't really have anything to do with you, per se, it's more like inspiration."

"Inspiration?" I questioned.

"Yeah. That people can change."

I was about to question him further, but was interrupted by a loud, enthusiastic knock on the door.

Jasper and I looked at one another and both sighed, "Alice."

I gave Jasper one last look before walking over to the front door.

I opened it and found Alice standing outside, struggling to hold up an oversized bright pink suitcase. I was about to reach forward to grab it from her, but Jasper beat me to it, easily lifting it from Alice and relieving her small frame from the weight.

I noticed that they shared a look, but as soon as i'd noticed it, they looked away from one another and walked past me back inside, leaving me standing at the door.

"Alice what's with all the stuff?" I asked.

Jasper had sat himself down on the couch again, while Alice was sitting down on the floor unzipping her giant suitcase.

"Clothes!" She squealed.

"Yeah, I figured that. What for?"

"You, silly!"

"No, Alice," I protested. "Oh please, no."

"Yes! I'm having a party and you're coming and I'm dressing you and it'll be awesome and then you and Edward can sort everything out! It'll be so great!" Alice was practically bouncing up and down on her spot on the floor.

"Swan, there's no use fighting her on it," Jasper commented.

I thought of Tanya, Lauren and Jess. "I can't. I mean I _really _can't."

"Not listening." Alice raised her palm and continued rummaging through her suitcase. "You could wear that dress we bought that day in Port Angeles? Oh a bit too dressy. I have this new top..." she continued to ramble on.

"You can come for ten minutes and if you hate it, I'm sure Alice'll let you leave?" Jasper mentioned. He'd picked up one of Charlie's car magazines and was skimming through it.

"Yeah, Bella. I promise if it's a bad time you can leave." She smiled at me and I knew I couldn't say no. I just hoped Tanya wouldn't be there. I mutely nodded my head at her and she broke out into a squeal. "Oh good-o! I have so many cool ideas for your hair and make-up! Let's go up to your room and figure out your outfit."

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Jasper mumbled, standing up from his seat. "Bye Isabella.....Alice."

Alice and him stared at one another monetarily, before Jasper evened the gap between them and kissed softly her on the forehead. "I'll see you later," he breathed into her hair before walking back towards the door and out into the rain. _Weird_.

I looked back towards Alice, but she was standing moitionless, standing at the door.

"Alice?" I waved my hands in front of her and she instantly wiped the sad expression off her face and plastered a smile across it.

"Sorry, momentarily zoned out. Where were we?"

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Things seemed weird between you and Jasper."

"I'm fine. Things are just....fine between us."

"They don't seem that way," I said. "And he said something about not being able to make certain aspects of his own life right. I'm sure it had something to do with you, Alice. What is going on between you two?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Alice's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, almost shy.

I sat down on the lounge and gestured for her to as well. "If you want to vent, that's alright. I promise I'd never use it against you or tell anyone."

She sat down beside me and sighed.

"Jasper and I have a long and complicated history," she began. "We've always been attracted to one another, but it was just something we thought would never eventuate. Then one night, something happened."

"You mean you slept with him?"

Alice nodded. "I guess I was being naïve. I thought we'd, I don't know – I thought that_ he_ would grow up. That maybe he'd want to change for me." She looked past me and I could tell her mind was in a far away time. "I love him, Bella."

"Alice, you should -" I began, but Alice interrupted me.

"It's stupid. Doesn't matter." She shook away her mournful expression. "I don't want to talk about it."

She had a determined look on her face, so I knew she couldn't be deterred. So instead, we headed upstairs to my room, both of us dragging the heavy suitcase.

"Okay I think we should go with some tight jeans," Alice said as she unzipped the suitcase which was now sitting on the floor of my bedroom, next to my single bed. "You have really good legs, you know."

"Um, thanks."

"And it's kind of cold so...." she trailed off. "Sorry." Her eyes looked sad again, but she quickly shook her head and expression away. " Blue would contrast well against your skin. There's this blue sweater kind of thing and um...."

"Are you alright?" I asked as I sat down on the ground beside her.

"No," she whispered. "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"_Everything_. A piece of advice; don't get attached to guys who aren't emotionally avaliable. It's ridiculous." She busied herself with the clothes in her suitcase and pulled at several shirts, holding them in front of her face to examine them. Or at least that's what she was trying to convey. I got the feeling she was trying to hide her face.

"Is it hard to be so close....but not close enough?" I took the shirt from her hands and flattened it down on the ground.

Alice looked up at me from underneath her lashed. "Yes."

"I kind of feel that way about Edward," I admitted with a sigh. "Like sometimes I understand him, but then at the same time, he just seems so distant. I guess it's kind of different though. Edward and aren't like that. You and Jasper though – isn't it worth the risk if you love him?"

"That's exactly why I don't want to risk it. If it doesn't work out....I don't know what i'd do."

"Why don't you just tell him that he needs to get his stuff together? Don't you think he'd at least try? He owes you that."

"I'd like to think that, but the truth of the matter is that the entire time i've known him, he's been incredibly fucked-up. He's always had issues and I just don't think he'd snap out his habits for me."

I thought about that for a moment before deciding, "If you love someone, you'd do anything for them. You should just talk to him about it."

"I guess I could." She brought her perfectly manicured hand to her face and held it there monetarily before lowering it, revealing her perfect, straight smile. "Thank you, Bella." I smiled back at her. I really did like Alice. "But now we really need to glamorize you!"

"I'm not exactly glamorous," I stated.

"You _are_ beautiful though. Edward thinks so, too."

"He does?"

"Well he didn't exactly have to say it. It was pretty much plastered on his face that day in Port Angeles when he saw you in that dress."

I blushed at this and Alice giggled.

"Okay, we need to focus. It's five o'clock and we need to be at mine by seven, so you should get in the shower!" Alice commanded, a serious look on her face.

"Okay, i'm going!" I raised my hands in defeat, whilst Alice laughed behind me.

The shower was soothing and gave me time to think. I was worried about Tanya, Jess and Lauren, but I would've liked to believe that Alice and/or Edward would stick up for me. Okay, Alice was a definite. Edward, I wasn't so sure given the fact that I completely disregarded him and refused to speak with him.

Hopefully, I could make things right with Edward, I thought and then I found myself thinking about his sex-hair and his lips and his crooked smile and his lean, but toned body and the kiss and all of a sudden I had to turn the water a little colder.

When I returned to my bedroom with my bathrobe on, Alice was already prepared, hair dryer in hand.

I sat down in front of my vanity, while Alice ran a comb through my hair and turned the dryer on. It was noisy so it didn't allow much room for conversation, but every now and then, Alice would look away from my hair and look at my reflection and smile.

Once my hair was dry, Alice turn to her bag and pulled a straightener and left it to heat up.

"I decided you should just wear these jeans," she held up a pair of black skinny-leg jeans, "this top," a dark blue, v-neck sweater, "and these shoes." I groaned at _those_. Black death-traps. While the heel wasn't overly big, I was just accident prone. "You'll be fine. The heal is quite sturdy."

Alice straightened my hair so it was shaped around my face, with a slight wave. I liked it and couldn't help smiling at my reflection.

"You have such nice hair," Alice murmered. "It's very soft."

"Thanks."

"No worries. Now for make-up. This is where I have my fun," she giggled, pulling a large case up to the desk.

"I think a smokey eye and glossy, nude lip. Do you reckon?"

"Um, whatever you say."

"Good answer," she said. "Now close your eyes."

* * *

"Open," Alice whispered twenty minutes later.

I slowly cracked open one eye, followed by the other. I hardly recognised the girl in the mirror; soft, styled hair, with just the right amount of glow on her cheeks.

I found it hard to believe it was me, but underneath those long, dark eyelashes were my eyes. Needless to say, I was rather pleased. My eyes were played up, but not too dark – just grey and a light line of eyeliner. My lips were their normal color, but glossy and plump-looking. My skin, while generally quite smooth, looked soft and beaming.

"Do you like it?" Alice was biting her nails and looking at me nervously.

"I love it," I replied with a smile.

"Great!" Alice clapped her hands together and did a little bounce. "Let's get you dressed!"

I pulled on my underwear – black at Alice's request – and then pulled the jeans up my legs, before pulling the sweater over my head and then lastly, the shoes which were surprisingly comfortable.

Alice positioned me in front of my full-length mirror and once again, I was startled by how I looked. The hair and make-up was one thing, but with the clothes, I actually felt _pretty_.

My legs looked long and slender thanks to the tight jeans and the heels. I moved my gaze up to my chest and noticed how the v-neck of the sweater revealed a modest amount of cleavage. I liked it.

"I know this sounds kind of up-myself, but thank you Alice. I really feel good about myself."

"There's nothing bad with thinking you look good, Bella," Alice sighed. "Do you really not think you're pretty?"

"Not exactly, no. Kind of now, I guess."

"Bella, you're beautiful. You just needed someone to open you up and bring you out for everyone to see. You wait until you get to mine. Everyone'll think your gorgeous." Alice smiled at me and lightly rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

"Thank you Alice," I said. "Not just for the clothes and make-up. I mean for just being a good friend to me."

"You're a good person, Bella." With that, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in to a firm hug.

* * *

"Here we are," Alice said as she drove down the driveway towards her house.

It had only just hit me just how nervous I was. I was nervous about Tanya as well as the rest of the grade. How would they treat me? I was nervous about the shoes and clothes and everything, really. But most of all, I was nervous about Edward. Would he even _want_ to talk to me?

Alice pulled her car in behind Edward's Volvo and I stared at it for maybe too long. "You coming?" Alice asked, standing outside her door.

"Yeah," I breathed and quickly got out from her car, shutting the door behind me.

"No one will be here til 8 or 9. Do you mind waiting here while I shower? I can get Ed-" Alice said as we walked through the house and into the family room.

"It's fine, you can go get ready and i'll just wait here," I interrupted her.

"Okay, i'll just be upstairs then." She bounced over to the stairs and hurried up them, leaving me to the silence of the Cullen mansion.

I contemplated turning the television but wasn't sure if that would be rude or not. I decided that Alice really wouldn't care so I picked up what I thought was the corresponding remote off the coffee table. I pressed the power button and the radio immediately started blaring. I quickly fumbled to turn it off when I heard a chuckle from behind me.

Edward was standing by the stairs, looking more perfect than ever. He was wearing a light gray shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and dark blue jeans. His smile was crooked and beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off it as he advanced towards me.

"Bella," he murmered as he came to stand behind the couch I was sitting on. I stood up and took him all in, close up and he appeared to be doing the same thing. He cleared his throat when his eyes reached mine. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You too." I smiled at him and lowered my gaze from his brilliant green eyes.

"Bella-"

"Edward-" I called out, the same time as he did. "You go first."

"Whatever I did – I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. It was all my own issues. Why would you think you'd done something?" I asked.

"I fuck up things a lot." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

I'd never been in the Cullen kitchen before, but I wasn't surprised when I saw that it was just as nice as the rest of the house.

"What would you like? We have some vodka, tequila, beer if that's your thing -"

I thought about that for a moment and was about to refuse any alcohol, when I thought that maybe one glass would just give me a little confidence hit.

"What would you recommend?"

"Guess it depends. I take it your not much of a drinker?" I shook my head. "Okay, how about a vodka sunrise? Can't really taste the alcohol much."

"Sounds good."

I watched Edward as he pulled a highball glass from the cupboard, along with a shot glass. He poured a shot of Vodka into the cup, followed by orange juice and then grenadine, which sat along the top. It looked tame enough.

I took it from Edward and took a small sip and was delighted to find that it went down easily – I could hardly taste the vodka.

"So where are your parents?"

"They went away for some medical conference, hence the party."

Edward grabbed himself a beer and gestured for me to take a seat at the bench and he sat beside me.

"Ah, this is new for us. Being here and not rehearsing," I murmered.

"I guess it is." Edward positioned his body to face me, before speaking again. "Bella, I want to try this whole 'being friends' thing. I'm new to this stuff though, I mean, Alice is my only chick friend pretty much and that's because she's my sister and then there's Rose, but I really don't like Rosalie so what i'm trying to say is I may screw up."

Edward was a good person and he was really trying and my heart soared at the thought of us being friends – even if sometimes I thought I felt something a little _more_ for him.

"Friends," I agreed, tapping my drink to Edward's. "This thing is really good, by the way." I gestured towards my cup which was almost empty. I gulped down the last of it, in attempt to muster up some courage.

"Edward – there's something I should tell you," I began, thinking of Tanya's threat. He nodded his head in encouragement. "Well-"

"Bella! There you are!" Alice exclaimed as she bounded into the kitchen. "Thanks for keeping her company, Edward but I really need Bella's help with what shoes to wear!"

Before I could object, Alice had grabbed my hand and yanked me off the stool.

"Everyone'll be here soon and Edward is in there drinking when he should be putting snacks out. Oh dear and now I can't decide on my Christian Louboutin's or Jimmy Choo's. It's disastrous!" She prattled on.

We arrived at Alice's room and she had severel incredibly high-heeled shoes lined up. She discussed the pros and cons of each pair before deciding on a brand I couldn't pronounce, then thanked me for my help when I'd really done nothing.

I heard a booming laugh coming from downstairs and Alice perked up. "That'll be Emmett."

* * *

**A/N**: Ookay, didn't want to end it there but the party & Edward's pov will be next!


	7. Insults & Inebriation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: Sorry, took a while for me to post. Fanfic was down and then I was busy and it was just blah!

Chapter 7: Insults & Inebriation

_Edward_

I heard Alice's car pull into the drive and I knew that Bella would be with her. When Alice didn't come home from Bella's straight away, I knew she must have convinced her to come to this party. I had to hold myself back from running down the stairs just to see her. I waited several minutes when I heard Alice walking up the stairs, followed by a light tap on my door.

"She's downstairs," Alice whispered before walking down to her second-floor bathroom.

I crept quietly down the stairs until I reached the ground floor. Bella was sitting in the family room, leaning forward to look at the array of remotes on the coffee table. She picked up one and the radio turned on. She jumped back, which was pretty fucking cute, before hurrying to flick it off again. I couldn't hold back my chuckle and she quickly turned to look at me.

And fuck me, she looked good.

Her hair was out, freed from it's usual bun, she had a light amount of make-up on and then, when she stood up I about died.

I'd never realised how good her body actually was, but in her tight jeans and light sweater, it certainly was obvious to me then. Her legs were thin, but not to the extreme and the jeans gave her the allusion of height when she was in fact only 5"4' or so. Her hips were curvy, but not out of proportion and her stomach, flat. I moved my eyes up to her chest and noted the small amount of cleavage she was showing. I _liked_ it.

Maybe too much.

Why had no one ever noticed how fucking sexy she was?

I lead her to the kitchen and poured her a drink. I could tell she wasn't much of a drinker, but she seemed to handle herself quite well.

I decided to stop pussy-footing around whatever was going on between us. I just wanted her to like me, I wanted her close by.

"Bella, I want to try this whole 'being friends' thing. I'm new to this stuff though, I mean, Alice is my only chick friend pretty much and that's because she's my sister and then there's Rose, but I really don't like Rosalie so what i'm trying to say is I may screw up."

Her face lit up just a little and she smiled warmly at me. "Friends," she agreed. "This thing is really good, by the way." She gestured to the drink, before seeming to clear her head. A serious look now adorned her face.

"Edward – there's something I should tell you," she began, but Alice burst in the kitchen.

"Bella! There you are!" Alice exclaimed as she bounded into the kitchen. "Thanks for keeping her company, Edward but I really need Bella's help with what shoes to wear!"

Bella was about to say something, but before she could, Alice had grabbed her and pulled her out of the kitchen, leaving me alone to wonder what she was about to say.

I finished off my beer and grabbed another one, then moved out to the family room to await the arrival of whoever it was that Alice invited.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. Rosalie and Emmett let themselves in, while Jasper followed behind.

Jaz sat down beside me, while Emmett and Rose went to the kitchen to get some beverages.

"Is Bella here?" He whispered.

"Yeah. So you actually went around hers?"

"Yeah, I fucking did. You owe me." He raised his eyebrows at me. "I suppose she isn't that bad. Is Alice here?"

"Upstairs." I pointed to the roof just as Emmett and Rose walked back into the room.

"Where's Al?" Rose asked.

"Upstairs with Bella."

"Bella? The _Swan_ girl?" Emmett bellowed before bursting out into hysterics. "Man, didn't think Jasper was serious when he said you had a thing for her!"

"We don't have a thing," I growled. "She is my friend. It is purely platonic."

"Dude, you're going all fucking weird ay."

"Shut up, Emmett." Rose swatted him across the head, completely suprising me. Maybe she wasn't so bad afterall. "I'm going to go upstairs to the girls. Play nice boys."

"Jasper, let me grab you a beer," I said just so I'd have an excuse to be away from Emmett's scrutiny.

I got a beer for myself and Jasper before returning the family room to find several more people had arrived and Alice was directing them towards the back door. She didn't want them creating a mess inside because she knows, i'm about as useful as an elephant when it comes to cleaning. I just create more havoc.

Bella and Rose had also returned downstairs.

Bella was sitting next to Rose on the sofa, nervously picking at her nails while Rosalie yelled at Emmett.

"Emmett, you better control yourself this time," she chastisizied, "I don't think you'll enjoying cleaning up your own puke."

"I'l behave, Rosie."

Bella seemed to find the whole exchange quite hilarious, while I just found it damn weird that Rose was sitting next to her, apparently being civil.

"Let's get this party started!" Rose enthused as she stood up. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and few others who had come through the door followed her out the back towards the backyard where Alice had set up things to eat and places for all the drunken teenagers to sit.

Bella, I noticed, remained seated.

"You alright?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah, i'm fine." She smiled shyly at me. "Rosalie was nice to me, Jasper came to my house and Alice asked for my advice on shoes. This has certainly been a strange day." She giggled and it was beautiful. Not fake and over the top like some of the other Forks' skanks. I couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"So before – in the kitchen – what was it you were going to say?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's stupid, Edward. Let's just have fun."

I wanted to push her further, but I felt like I was walking on eggshells. I felt that if I pushed her too far, she'd run away and we'd be straight back to square one. So, instead, I smiled at her and lead her to the kitchen where I made her up another drink.

"This isn't too weird for you, is it?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, no."

Bella pulled up a chair at the server and I handed her her drink and sat down beside her. I couldn't help but notice her slender legs, crossed over eachother, then her little cleavage peaking out. Most of all; she smelled amazing. Like some kind of flower and strawberries. Without thinking, I leaned forward and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

The blush came instantly too her cheeks and I loved it.

She bit her lip and I loved that too.

"I think if you wrap something up in a nicer package, people will instantly become more accepting, as shallow as that seems," she continued her response to my question, choosing to ignore my 'moment'.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. It's like; do my hair and make-up and suddenly the Hale's are fine with me now that I don't look like a total dork." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You're not a dork, Bella."

She rolled her eyes before sarcastically saying, "thanks. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Bella. You're really...well, beautiful. I'm sorry for how my friends and I have treated you in the past. I regret it more than you could ever know."

"I appreciate that," she replied in a genuine tone. "It's just going to take a little getting used to."

She still seemed to be holding back something, but I figured she was just shy or nervous.

She finished her drink and slammed the glass down on the bench, perhaps a little too hard. I assumed she wasn't much of a drinker, but she asked for another one.

"You sure? I don't want you getting drunk," I joked.

"I'll be fine," she assured me.

"Want to go outside?"

* * *

I watched Bella mingle with my sister and Rose as well as some juniors and she was smiling and laughing and actually speaking up. Rose actually did seem to like her and whether it was Alice's encouragement or not, I really appreciated it.

I could tell the alcohol was slightly affecting her. It wasn't that she held herself poorly, she merely seemed more outgoing. Alice caught my gaze and nodded her head in approval before turning back to Bella and continuing their conversation.

It seemed normal and natural, like Bella had been friends with them all along. She fit in and i'm sure it was the first time in her life that she'd ever done so.

Girls like Bella shouldn't ostracize themselves or hide under layers of clothes or glasses – I knew she only needed those things for reading. Even if I thought she looked sexy in them, she shouldn't hide underneath anything.

I was too entranced by her body and her face to notice she was actually moving towards me.

"Drink?"

"Yeah, I could go another beer," I agreed. "I'll come with."

I followed Bella back into the house, kind of worried about her drinking anymore, but fuck if i'd say anything to her. She was finally coming out of her shell around someone beside me.

Just as I was fixing her drink, I heard a commotion in the hallway. I told Bella to stay where she was and went out to the front door.

None other than Tanya stood there, flanked by her clones Jessica and Lauren.

"What are you doing here?" I growled through my teeth.

"Relax, babes," Tanya hissed, "stop pretending you don't want me here because I'm fucking staying."

"Fine. Do whatever you want. Just get out of my house and into the backyard. I don't want you dirtying the carpet." It was immature, but I figured it was at Tanya's level.

She blew me a kiss, dismissing my tone, before walking towards the backyard with Jessica and Lauren hurrying behind, calling her name. Why they worshipped her was beyond me. I suppose they were pretty fucked-up and pathetic themselves.

When I returned to the kitchen, Bella had half a glass of her Screwdriver remaining.

"Outside?" She asked, her tone perky and eyes all wide.

"Um....how about we go up to my room? Have some quiet time?" She eyed me suspiciously before it hit me. "No, no! I just meant to talk. I'm not trying to take advantage or anything." I just didn't want to be anywhere near Tanya and I didn't want Bella near her either.

"Okay!" She giggled and I had to catch her when she flung herself off the stool a little too fast. Okay – I'd have to hold out on the liquor. It was starting to get to her head, just a little.

Bella raced over to the stairs while I ran behind. A perverted part of me was glad she was aheadof me so I could watch her ass as she walked up the stairs. Fuck, it was perky and hot and it took all I had in me to not reach out and grab it.

I had to remind myself that this was _Bella_, not some whore.

When we arrived at my room, Bella ran towards my bed and jumped on it a few times before giggling.

Definitely not a drinker.

"This is fun, Edward. I really like your sister. She's awesome and pretty and I think she made Rosalie like me and Rosalie was being nice, you know? Your sister is definitely really super-dooper cool. She loves Jasper, though. She's so sad about that. We need to do something about them," Bella rambled.

"You're a bit tipsy," I concluded, sitting down beside her.

"I am," she agreed. "I've never drunk more than like one glass of wine with dinner, you know? Until now that is."

"I can tell a _little_."

"You're pretty, Edward," Bella whispered, slurring slightly.

"You're pretty, too."

Bella laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted for us to be friends?"

I lay down beside her before replying, "yes, of course I did. I like you, Bella."

"Good. I like you, too. You're really nice and you have cool hair."

I had to laugh at that. Normal Bella was cute and all but tipsy Bella was just fucking adorable.

Her eyelashes were fluttering slowly and I was worried she would fall asleep.

"Tired?"

"A little," she sighed. "I should get up. Let's go back downstairs."

I agreed, hoping Tanya would be otherwise occupied and wouldn't notice me.

I had to help Bella down the stairs, but she was mostly fine. She asked for another drink so I gave her water. I didn't want to be the one to get her drunk and I was sure a fifth drink might be too much.

When we arrived outside, there were fifty or so people spread throughout my large backyard sitting on the plastic chairs Alice put out, some even in the hot tub. I noticed Alice and Jasper were sitting alone in the gazebo, their bodies closely together. I hoped they were sorting it out, I really did. I nudged Bella and pointed in their direction and she grinned from ear to ear.

"He's blunt and stuff, but I like that Jasper stood up for you. I like him," Bella surmised.

"I'm glad you do."

Rosalie caught Bella's eye and gestured for her to go over, so she moved over towards her of her own accord and sat down. The two of them abruptly began giggling at Emmett who was, of course, totally inebriated just as I knew he'd be. Despite Rose's threat, she didn't seem to mind entirely.

I was about to walk over to them when I felt claws on my shoulder.

I turned around and found Tanya leaning into her, her hand complete with tacky nails resting on my arm.

She pressed her body into me and leant up to whisper into my ear, "i've been looking for you. What do you say we go have some _fun_?"

That fun was full of implications that made me want to ralph.

"I'm already having fun."

"I'd be having more fun bouncing up and down on your cock."

That was blunt. It took a lot not to vomit all over her.

"Well why don't you go home and have fun fingering yourself? Or you could get one of your cronies to do it for you." I gestured towards Jessica and Lauren.

"You're an asshole."

"Well if that's all, i'll be going back to my friends." I waved her off and headed over to Rosalie and Bella who were still in hysterics, watching Emmett imitate a chicken.

"Oh, no. She fucking didn't!" I heard Tanya screech behind me.

Before I knew what was happening, Tanya had rushed past me – straight for Bella.

She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, much to Rosalie's shock. She pulled her awa from the others and Jessica and Lauren ran towards Tanya.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tanya screamed.

Then the silence.

It was like one of those movie-moments where everything goes completely silent and all eyes are on you, or in this case – on Tanya and Bella.

"I was invited," Bella replied in a timid voice.

"You think that because Edward is using you, that he wants you here? No one wants you here. You can throw away your glasses and wear some different clothes, but underneath it all, you're still Isabella Swan – a total fucking freak show!"

Tanya cackled as did Jessica and Lauren, before stepping towards Bella, whose eyes were now watering.

She glanced at me momentarily and I felt it all; her look was desperate and it hit me that this was her life every day. Going to school with people who disrespected you and treated you like dirt, all because you didn't live up to what they thought you should be. I swear, my heart broke a little fucking bit for Bella.

"Tanya," I said calmly, as I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, darling?" She asked in a sickly, sweet voice.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"Yeah, Isabella," Tanya sneered, turning back to Bella.

"I wasn't talking to her. I was talking to _you_."

"Don't be ridiculous. She's a freak."

"She's not a freak. She's a fucking amazing person and she's my friend and if you don't like it then you can fucking piss off, because Bella isn't fucking leaving!"

I glared at Tanya before monetarily glancing around at the circle that had formed around us; Emmett and Rosalie had looks of pure hatred on their faces, while the rest of the group looked keen for a throwdown – chick fight style. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Jasper rushing across towards us, then I turned towards Bella. The tears, streaming down her face.

"Get out!" I barked. "Get the fuck out!"

Tanya's eyes widened, as if she feared i'd use force.

She slowly turned and not even Jessica or Lauren followed her, but then Rosalie called her name.

What the fuck was she doing?

"Tanya, wait!" Rosalie called.

Tanya turned, expecting a sympathetic friend, but instead she was met with Rosalie's fist. Several times.

Rose tackled her to the ground and pulled at her hair and clothes until Tanya's double-d's were popping out of her too-tight top. Emmett had to pull Rosalie off kicking and screaming, before Tanya whimpered and ran towards the door.

"Woo! Girl fight!" A random hooted.

At least the crowd got what they wanted.

Rosalie dusted herself off before being welcomed into Emmett's arms. The music recommenced and then everyone went about their business again.

Everyone, but Bella.

She glanced at me, still crying, before running from into the house.

I ran after her as she ran through the family room, foyer and then out the front door. She continued to run up my drive-way just as Tanya's Audi erratically turned the corner. She ran out to the highway and I ran after her, calling her name.

"Bella, wait!"

"No, Edward! I'm fucking humiliated!" She sobbed. "Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with any of this....this....bullshit!"

"Just calm down," I called out to her. "Come back to the house and we'll find someone who can drive you home at least."

"I'd rather walk," she huffed.

"I'm not going to let you walk, Bella. You live on the other side of town."

"Maybe I should just stick my side," she hissed, turning to glare at me. At least she'd stopped walking. I ran towards her and evened the gap between us and gently grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Do you know all the trouble she is going to cause for me?"

"Tanya?"

"Yes, Tanya." Bella glared at me again then down at her wrist which was still being held by me.

"Tanya won't do anything, I can assure you. She's a gutless bitch. Now that Rose and I have made our disgust for her clear, she _definitely_ won't do anything. She won't say a word to you at school, I'm willing to bet on it."

I smiled at her but that made her even angrier.

"But what else can she do to me _outside_ of school?"

"What are you talking about? She won't do anything. She's not smart enough to plan any kind of revenge. All she can do is -"

"Threaten me in the school bathrooms?"

"What? She threatened you?"

I let go of her wrist and gazed into her eyes, which were once again, pooling with wetness.

"Yes," Bella sniffed. "That's why I was avoiding you. She said that if I spoke to you she'd make my life hell and she'd get her father to ensure I couldn't get into any colleges, and I want the Ivys, Damnit!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I chanted, "she can't do anything like that."

"Who knows what she's capable of!" Bella yelled, throwing her hands up in to the air.

"No, i'm serious. Last I heard, her dad was still in rehab. Why didn't you tell me? I thought i'd done something and you hated me."

"Come on, Edward. I've lived my whole life being put down by people like Tanya and as much as I don't want to admit it – people like _you_. What if you didn't believe me? Or worse....what if you simply didn't care?"

"I _do _care, can you please just _let_ me care?"

"Okay," she breathed.

"Let's go back."

"Okay," she said again.

Without thinking, I took her small hand into mine. She didn't pull away, so I held hers tightly and we walked back to my house.

"Where does this leave us?" Bella asked, always so insecure.

"We're friends, right?"

"Friends," she agreed for the second time that night.

The party was starting to die down when we got back to my place.

I found Jasper on the couch, with Alice lying down with her head in his lap; asleep and at peace.

He gave Bella and I a thumbs up and I was hoping it was because they had sorted everything out.

Kate and Irina, who were friends of Rosalie's, were walking through just as Bella and I were.

"Kate, Irina....is one of you driving?"

"I am," Kate answered.

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, I should get home before it gets too late."

"Are you right to give Bella a lift?" I asked Kate.

"No worries." She smiled and I was thankful my friends weren't _that _bad.

"Okay," I breathed. I turned to Bella, "I guess i'll see you on Monday?"

"Yep."

"Hey, can I get your cell number? Friends can do that, right?"

I played with my phone in my pocket, all fucking hopeful.

"They can." Bella smiled before reciting her mobile number.

"Goodnight," she sighed.

"Night," I whispered.

I leant forward and lightly kissed her forehead and watched her cheeks blush that fucking color that I loved.

* * *

_Bella_

"It's just this next left," I told Kate.

We arrived at my place and the girls said pleasant goodbye's before speeding off.

The house was still empty, which may have worried most people, but for me that was just Charlie. We were like two ships passing in the night when we were both home anyway.

I climbed the stairs to my room, just as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I flipped it open to reveal a new message from a number that wasn't programmed into my phone;

_Bella - I hope you got home safe. Sleep well and goodnight - Edward._

If it were possible, my feelings for Edward seemed to increase tenfold.

_Edward – Kate just dropped me home. Thank you for tonight. As crazy as it was, I had a good time. Goonight – Bella.  
_

If only I was more than just Edward's friend.

I'd settle for that, however.

I needed him in my life one way or another.

* * *

**AN:** I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

The play is coming up soonish, then they'll graduate, then Bella and Edward will have the summer together....hrmmm?


	8. Waffles & Walks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 8: Waffles & Walks

_Bella_

Buzzing.

What the hell was that buzzing noise?

I rolled over on my bed and nearly smacked my head on my bedside table when I realised that's where the buzzing was coming from. My phone was vibrating away and I growled at whoever was calling at this ungodly hour. Wait – 11am? God. Here I was thinking it was maybe 8 or 9.

I flipped my phone open and answered it with a rough, "What?"

"_Well, hello to you too,"_ Edward's velvet voice purred from the other end, followed by his authentic chuckle.

Crap!

I sat straight up in my bed, perhaps a little too fast, then rubbed at my eyes. Was it really Edward?

"Edward?"

"_Yes. Did I wake you?"_

"No," I lied.

"_You're a horrible liar," _he chuckled. _"Sorry for that. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go get a coffee or something?" _

He wanted to just....hang out? Like actual friends did?

"Um, can you give me half an hour?" I asked. No way would he be seeing me without a thorough grooming on my part, I decided.

"_Okay, i'll pick you up at 11.30." _

We said our goodbyes and I raced to the shower.

I pulled my hair back so it wouldn't get wet, then scrubbed my body thoroughly with my freesia body wash.

I ran back to my room in my towel and sifted through my chest of drawers, before growling in frustration.

"I have no clothes!" I moaned to myself.

That's when I noticed Alice's suitcase sitting on my floor.

I glared at the obnoxious pink contraption for about 15 seconds before rushing over to it and unzipping it. An abundance of clothes (the thing was filled to the hilt) sprung out at me, effectively falling onto my lap. I felt around for some denim and was thankful to find some nice light blue jeans.

I went through all the tops, most of which were very bright, before settling on a black singlet and white bolero.

'Alice would be proud', I thought to myself with a smile. Although I'm sure she would've tried to force me into one of those bright purple or pink tight-looking top-things she had in there.

I sat down at my vanity and was sorely dissapointed by my appearance; my hair looked completely unmanagable and I still had a bit of black under my eyes which I didn't scrub off in the shower. I needed some of those face-wipe make-up remover things.

I settled for tissues and moisturizer to get my au natural look back, before applying a light coat of mascara and eyeing my hair like the evil mop it was.

Alice's straightener was still sitting at the vanity and wondered if she'd need it, but then I realised she probably had several at home. I looked at it, just as I had the suitcase, before deciding I definitely needed it. I needed to send a little thanks Alice's way, maybe some chocolate. Although, the girl was rail-thin so i'm not sure she'd eat it.

While I waited for the straightener to heat up, I went downstairs to make some toast and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"New clothes?" He asked me, quirking his eyebrows.

"A friend gave them to me," I replied casually as I opened the fridge.

No decent food, of course.

How Charlie managed to feed himself when I wasn't around was beyond me.

"You going out?"

"Yeah, Edward'll be here -" I internally cringed realising i'd just admitted to going out with a boy.

"Edward....the _Cullen_ boy?" Charlie interrupted.

"Ah, yes?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"God, dad. No."

"Good. He's trouble, Bells."

Charlie took a sip of his coffee and gave me a stern look.

"How so?"

"He's just a bit of a delinquent, caused a bit of trouble at that school of yours. Not to mention he's been linked to that derelict drop-out that runs the pawn shop. Be careful. It surprises me how someone can come from such a good family like that and turn out like he has."

"You know, he's really not that bad, Dad," I protested. "He's been a great friend to me and you shouldn't make judgments about people you don't know." Charlie looked at me and narrowed his eyes, so I started to back out of the kitchen. "I really have to get ready. He'll be here in like 5 minutes."

I wanted to set him straight even further, but didn't want Edward to pull up while I was doing it.

I hurried back to my room before Charlie could say anything more about Edward, brushed my hair and then ran the straightener through it before deciding my hair would just have to do. It looked sort of presentable, I guess. God, I was turning into such a girl.

I heard a car horn and looked out my window to see Edward's silver Volvo sitting on the drive-way behind Charlie's cruiser. I grabbed some black flats, my bag and ran down the stairs just in time to open the door as Edward was about to knock.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Hey."

He had a bemused look on his face at my worn-out expression and I could tell he was surpressing a laugh.

"I didn't realise you'd need longer to get ready," he said in apologetic tones, "sorry."

"It's fine," I assured him. "I was just a little worse for wear today."

He laughed at this, "i'll bet," and lead me to his car, even opening my door for me.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we were both inside and had sped out of my street.

"A little cafe in Port Angeles. Have you eaten yet?"

"No. Charlie ambushed me in the kitchen so I ran."

"Oh that's Good because the food at this place is great. Alice and Jasper are meeting us there, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh," I hummed. "I guess that's alright. So those two are fine with one another now?"

"Yeah, Alice said they talked through everything. Jasper likes you, you know?"

"I didn't exactly get that impression," I admitted.

"He's a bit abrasive, that's just how he is. He thinks your cool. Don't be intimidated by him, 'kay?"

"Yeah, i'll try not to be," I laughed. Jasper was just damn scary.

However, to say I was relieved that he liked me would be a total understatement. Even though i'd never had a boyfriend, I knew that it was definitely important to be in the boy of your desire's best friend's good books. Not that Edward and I had a _thing_ or anything....I just liked to imagine that we did or someday would.

I sighed. He looked so beautiful, handsome, amazing....

His hair was just...Edward, as always. Perfectly imperfect. His defined jaw had a little bit of stubble growing across it which just completely worked for him and I wanted to reach out and stroke it. I noticed the corner of his mouth was lifted up slightly; he was smiling.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"How can someone look so good on a sunday morning?" I blurted out.

Edward chuckled before replying, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Of course, I blushed furiously.

We pulled up at the cafe, _Le Petite Cafe _- it was definitely my type of place; quaint, traditional and relatively quiet – and Edward pointed to an old-looking car and said, "Jasper's car. They're already here."

When we entered the cafe, Jasper and Alice were seated next to eachother and called over to us. Edward and I sat next to eachother in the booth, facing them. Our legs were touching and I did a little interal excited-jump knowing that I could feel his body heat.

Alice was simply glowing, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Morning," Jasper greeted us.

The rest of us exchanged greetings, while Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice and continued perusing the menu. They really did look good together.

Different, but good.

"Nice clothes," Alice complimented with a knowing-giggle.

"Oh, Alice you left your straightener and hairdryer at my place, not to mention that massive suitcase..." I trailed off.

"I left that stuff for you to keep."

"But there's so much, Alice. I can't accept that."

"Well, it's already at your house so deal," Alice commanded, then stuck her tongue out at me. I frowned back before pulling the menu in front of my face so she wouldn't see my smile.

Edward didn't pick his up, instead chose to share mine. He moved his arm up to rest on the chair behind me and I'm sure to outsiders we looked like a couple. A part of me was excited about that, while the other half of me chastisized myself for even having such a ridiculous thought.

"Blueberry waffles," Edward and I both said at the same time.

We exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter while Alice and Jasper looked at us like we were crazy.

"You guys are so cute," Alice concluded.

Then there was silence.

Jasper cleared his throat to diffuse the silence before declaring he would be having seafood crepes.

Alice just wanted a caeser salad, so we ordered and then sat there, once again letting the silence overtake us.

"So-"

"So-" Jasper and I both said at the same time. He gestured for me to continue. "Um, do you guys come here much?"

"Once a month or so," Edward replied. "It used to be a tradition of sorts."

"Oh."

"We definitely need to bring back this tradition," Alice said. "Maybe Rose and Em could come along."

Sounded like a triple date to me. _Argh. _

"Sounds great," I murmered.

"How is the play coming along?" Alice smiled at me from across the table, looking completely perfect as usual.

The play. It seemed like such a far off thing, given all that had passed. To be honest, I hadn't given much thought to the thing that started this whole thing between Edward and I, but I was suddenly very thankful for it's existence.

"Great," I answered, "It's the week before we graduate and I think Edward and I have got all our scenes covered."

"It should be fine," Edward gulped. "Pretty fucking scary though. Acting and shit."

"At least you guys have eachother up there," Alice pointed out.

"That's one good thing," Edward answered, "still, I can imagine Emmett paying the shit out of me for years to come."

"Or at least until he goes to community college and you jet out of here," Jasper chuckled and the rest of us joined in.

"Where are you going to college?" Alice asked me.

"Columbia, hopefully," I replied.

"OMG!" Alice erupted, just as Edward gasped.

"I'm going there, too." He grinned at me.

"No way."

I realised in all our talks, Edward and I had never discussed college. So needless to say, I was a little shocked.

"Fuck, that's great," Edward breathed. "Law, you?"

"Journalism. If I don't get in there, then I want to go to NYU but Columbia is definitely my first preference."

"Same here. Next place would be Harvard. I think Carlisle would shoot me if I didn't go to one of the Ivy's.

Alice giggled, "yep. That's why I'm going to Cornell along with Jazz. We're all going to be in New York!"

"Bella and I are NY _City_ though. Where the fuck is Cornell anyways?" Edward asked.

"Ithaca," Alice answered. "Like four hours from NYC."

"I hope we all get in," I said.

"Yeah, we could totally both drive two hours and meet half-way for brunch," Alice suggested, to which the both of us laughed.

"You'd definitely be coming to our hood," Edward concluded and Jasper agreed.

"I'd much rather trek it to Manhattan," Jasper stated.

The rest of lunch passed much the same; joking around, talking about school, college and their friends, even though they weren't _my _friends. Alice and Edward assured me they very much considered me part of their group, however. My heart soared a teensy bit.

I'd never felt more accepted in my life, let alone by the 'cool' kids of our grade.

"Okay, I'm taking Al out tonight so we should get back to Forks," Jasper said.

We said our goodbyes and I sat staring at Edward, wondering what he'd decide for us to do next.

"Do you want to go back to Forks?"

"To be honest, no. Unless you need to get back," I answered.

"Good. I don't want to go back. How about we go for a walk?"

* * *

_Edward_

"You haven't seen _Romeo + Juliet_?" Bella gasped. "Not even the one with Leonardo DiCaprio?"

We'd agreed to go on our 'walk' twenty minutes ago, but ended up sitting in the park and getting to know eachother better. Of course, he favourite play was _Romeo + Juliet_. So to her, it was criminal I hadn't at least seen the movie.

"Hey, you haven't seen _Fight Club_!" I protested.

"I was going to read the-"

"No, Bella. No books. I want you to see _Fight Club_," I cut in. Typical Bella, saying she'd rather read a book than see the movie. Movies are much easier.

"Well, I want you to see Romeo + Juliet," she replied, looking all smug and cute.

Girl couldn't look fierce if her life depended on it, she's too fucking adorable.

"We'll have a movie night then," I mediated.

"Sounds good to me."

See, I'm great at this friends with Bella Swan thing.

"Tell me about your family," Bella asked quietly.

"Um, shit," I breathed, "what do you want to know?"

I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about that stuff even though I knew Bella was asking purely to get to know me better.

"Any freaky relos?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"I wouldn't know," I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was eight."

"Oh," Bella said softly, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's alright. I don't mind telling you," I answered, because I knew it was the truth. I could trust Bella.

"My blood parents weren't exactly the most reliable people out there. My father was always leaving my mother and getting drunk and then one night he just disappeared. She didn't take it too well so I guess I was just too much of a burden on her after that. She put me up for adoption and I was lucky I was only in foster care for six months before my _real_ parents found me."

"I'm sorry," Bella murmered as she lightly brushed her hand up my arm.

"It's alright. I got the good deal, I figure. My parents are great and so is my sister, as annoying as she is at times."

"You're lucky to have them. I wish I had more to do with my family."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, living with Charlie...it's like living with a roommate who is hardly ever home. I miss my mum," she sighed.

"Yeah, I bet. I take it your parents are divorced?"

"Yes. They did when I was 18 months old. I used to live with mum until I started high school when she remarried. Her husband is younger than she is and I guess he just didn't like the idea of a teenager hanging around."

"You know that isn't you though, right?" I questioned, because I knew she probably blamed herself.

Bella shrugged.

"I wish you saw yourself differently," I murmered, raising my hand to lightly stroke her cheek. Surprisingly, she leaned into my touch. She was so warm and she sighed softly. I wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and protect her from the evils of the world.

Instead, I wrapped my arm loosely around her.

Because i'm a boy and she's a girl.

And it's purely platonic.

On her part, anyway.

I think it stops being platonic when you can't stop thinking about someone. Which I couldn't stop doing. Bella, Bella, Bella.

"Are you staying in the dorms at Columbia?" Bella asked in what I recognised as an attempt to change the subject, so I went with it.

"Nope. Off-campus apartment. You?"

"Dorms," Bella groaned. "You're very lucky you know. I don't like being envious, but sometimes I really wish I came from a wealthy family. It'd make things a lot easier."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky it that aspect. My cousin just graduated from Columbia and Carlisle's parents owned the apartment, so they decided to send the key our way."

"I hope the dorms are okay," Bella sighed.

"It's _Columbia_. They won't be like cells, Bella." I laughed and nudged her softly in encouragement.

"Do you think while we're here, we can go to Borders?" Bella asked, her eyes going all wide.

I agreed and said I'd move the car and meet her there.

I walked back to the car and parked it out the front of Borders and went inside to find Bella. When I finally found her, however, I wasn't too happy.

She was standing being talked to by one of the employees – actually, he was openly flirting with her. I tried to supress my anger, but I couldn't help it and I _maybe _growled a little before proceeding towards her.

Bella looked thoroughly uncomfortable, leaning into the shelf to avoid the Borders guy getting into her personal space even more.

As she moved backwards, he moved closer to her and I could overhear him calling her _beautiful_. She shrugged away from him, but gave him a fake smile and tried to walk away, but that damn kid was relentless. Without giving it a second though, I proceeded towards her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Hi, love. Sorry I kept you waiting."

Bella stiffened slightly at my touch, but relaxed when she turned and recognized it was me.

"Hey, baby," she purred, playing along with me.

Borders guy instantly backed off and said something about needing to get back to work. I narrowed my eyes at him and he scampered off.

Fucker.

"You'd think you could go into a book store without getting harrassed," I murmered, letting Bella go.

She turned to face me, looking a little shocked or maybe sickly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, nodding her head softly. "That guy was just a creep. Thanks for saving me."

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"I just want to buy some books, do you mind?"

I shook my head, "not at all," then followed Bella around the store. Her eyes would light up when she'd find a particular book and she'd make this little noises of approval. I'd never seen someone so happy being surrounded by something so simple as books.

"Do you read?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"Not really," I admitted, "never really got into reading."

"That's a shame," Bella sighed, "You should try it sometime. Okay I think i've got everything!"

Bella gave me an enthusiastic smile and walked off to purchase her books.

* * *

"Are you tired?" I asked Bella.

We were sitting in my car, driving back to Forks. Bella had pushed the seat back and was lazily reclining on her seat, looking very much content. It had definitely been a successful day.

"A little, but they sure do make comfortable seats in these Volvo's," she giggled.

"I like hanging out with you, Bella."

"I like hanging out with you, too. I had a good day."

Bella sighed and let her head rest back down on the seat. Silence filled the car, but it wasn't in any way uncomfortable.

I played with the radio, until I heard a soft sigh coming from Bella's lips. I looked at her and noticed she was asleep.

Her lips were slightly parted and her face was completely serene. She looked so beautiful and relaxed and I tried to drive as steadily and quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake her. Luckily for me, she seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Mhm?"

No response.

I glanced over at Bella and noticed her eyes were still closed. Weird. Maybe she woke up monetarily.

But then it happened again, "Edward."

I chuckled a little; Bella was _sleep-talking_.

"I'm here," I responded to humour her.

"Good. I'm glad you are," she responded softly, eye still closed. "Did you like the roses?"

"Yes, I loved the roses," I played along.

"Good because I like you, Edward."

She hummed a little and I turned again to watch her. She was still asleep, but a small smile had crept onto her face. I wondered if she had meant she liked me any special sort of way, but technically, there were no _roses_, so surely, there was no special kind of 'like'. I couldn't be sure if she was just being delusional.

"I like you, too," I whispered. "Far too much," I added to myself.

When we pulled up at Bella's little house, I nudged her gently to wake her up and she yawned and stretched before realiseing where she was.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"Not a problem." I smiled at her.

"I'm hopeless," she chuckled. "I should hurry inside before Charlie comes out with his gun."

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, so I smiled and said goodnight.

"Goodnight." Bella grinned at me and got out of the car, waving to me from outside. I watched her as she ran through the rain to her front door before driving home, already thinking about seeing her at school the next day.


	9. Tension & Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: I had a lot of fun writing the EPOV. I sure do love me some Eddie :)

Chapter 9: Tension & Temptation

_Bella_

School on Monday was both weird and wonderful.

Tanya left me alone which both surprised and excited me. Apparently, her dad really was in rehab and Tanya and her family were – despite once being quite influential – powerless nowadays. Although, I was sure she would sink so low as to try and trip me in the hall or doing something on that level of immaturity, she avoided me like the plague.

"Glad you got her away," Alice whispered to me as she passed us in the hall before lunch. "I _hated_ when she went out with my brother. Fucking walking headache! She was always trying to get in my good books when i'd rather she just leave me the hell alone. Speaking of my brother, what did you two do after Jasper and I left Port Angeles yesterday?"

"Oh, you know," I mumbled, "just hung out. We went to Borders, too."

"My brother went to Borders?"

"I wanted to go and he said that it was fine. Except this creepy employee wouldn't leave me alone. I was lucky Edward was there to play the 'scary boyfriend'." I smiled at the memory.

"I bet Edward loved that," Alice muttered.

"What?"

"Bella, you're pretty oblivious you know."

"Gee, thanks Alice," I replied sarcastically.

"What I mean is, my brother is definitely into you. He doesn't ever just talk to girls and he definitely doesn't take them to Port Angeles and then to Borders and spend alone time in the car with them without ending up in the backseat."

"It's not like that. We're....friends," I sighed, "besides, I fell asleep in the car so it's not like he could have done anything."

"Bella, you need to listen to me! Edward doesn't do _chick _friends. Now i'm not saying he just wants in your pants – which i'm sure he wouldn't mind – but, I think he actually really likes you. Like he'd bother to take you out for dinner without expecting anything and he'd want to buy you nice things," Alice stated.

"Not listening," I said loudly to drown her out.

"My brother likes you!" Alice squealed, poking at my ribs. "And I think you like him! Okay here is what we do...."

"NO!"

I wanted to pounce on the little plotting pixie, but we'd arrived at the cafeteria and I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than I'd already been getting that day. Thankfully, Alice decided to keep quiet.

The word had spread about Tanya's attempt at ostracizing me and people were suddenly very interested in watching me. I'd heard them whispering as I'd walk past with Alice or Rosalie. At least they weren't commenting on my clothes. Although, thanks to Alice's suitcase – my clothes were now Alice-approved.

"Hey Al, Bella," Rosalie greeted us as we arrived at their usual table. I hadn't really given it any thought, I just followed Alice and ended up there. I sat down next to Edward who gave my shoulder a squeeze and turned back to Emmett who was energetically and very enthusiastically relaying his version of what he called an "amazingly awesome" play in last night's football match. When he was done Edward turned to me.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Great and you?" I asked before taking a sip from my coke.

"Really good," he answered, his crooked smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Edward," Emmett bellowed from across the table, "seen James lately?"

Edward shook his head, so Emmett spoke again. "Heard he got done by the cops. What about you, Jaz?"

Jasper glanced at Alice and then back to Emmett before replying, "No. I don't think i'll be seeing him any time soon either."

I saw Alice reach for his hand and lightly squeeze it, before they smiled at one another.

"Well you know me," Emmett stated, "If my boys aren't in, then I definitely ain't."

"Yeah. I'm over that scene," Edward said nonchalantly with a shrug. "Hey, maybe Bella's dad arrested him."

"He didn't mention it," I answered, suddenly feeling nervous when all sets of eyes at the tables turned towards me. "Then again, he doesn't really talk about work...." More like we just didn't talk full stop.

"Ah, good old Chief Swan," Emmett laughed, "me and your old man go way back, of warning: don't let him know you even _know _me. I'm sure he'd make sure you severed all ties."

"Okay," I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I actually don't think _any_ of us are in your father's good books," Jasper joked, "even Al and Rose."

I laughed along, once again, but it just brought up the memories of yesterday in the kitchen when Charlie made his dislike of Edward clear. Surely, it didn't matter. Still – I didn't want Charlie to suddenly start using his parental authority over me.

"Why aren't you two off being little acting bitches?" Rose inquired casually.

I'd grown to expect her to add a curse or some insulting word to her questions or statements, but quickly realised she meant no offence by it.

"Just aren't going everyday." I shrugged.

"Cannot wait to see that shit. Going to be fucking hilarious; the highlight of my year." Emmett chuckled. Rosalie slapped him across the head and told him not so nicely to shut up.

"Yeah, Em. I think it's really great they're getting up there, putting themselves out there." Alice defended us. "I just feel sorry for Bella having to kiss this meathead -" she gestured towards Edward "- up on stage."

I felt the heat gathering in my cheeks so Edward cleared his throat and changed the topic.

* * *

Edward and I met at the door outside our lab before Biology before walking on together. A few people stared but most of them seemed to have grasped the fact that one; I was wearing Alice-approved clothes, two; I was not so much a social outcast anymore and three; Edward and I were friends.

My favourite part was easily the Edward part.

I knew I didn't know him on a completely intimate level, but I felt like he'd opened up to my a great deal in Port Angeles which meant a lot more to me than it probably should've. I wanted Edward to feel the way Alice said he did, but if he didn't I think it would hurt too much. I'd become too involved and was falling more and more everyday.

I liked Edward Cullen.

And it scared me.

"You alright?" Edward asked as we took out seats, "You seem a little...spaced out."

"Never better." I smiled at him as proof.

"So when are we doing our movie night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"What are you on about?"

"You know? I need to see Romeo and Juliet and you need to see Fight Club? That's what I'm on about. Or did you think I was just saying that?"

"I forgot," I gulped.

"Your place or mine? Unless you don't want to?"

"Yours," I replied instantly. Of course I wanted to spend time with him. He was slowly becoming by (healthy) obsession.

"Hmm. I've never been to your place. Well not inside anyway," he murmered while watching me, "hiding any dead bodies?" He chuckled at his little joke. "No, seriously is something up with that?"

"Charlie," I stated simply like that would answer any question. Apparently, it satisfied him.

"Saturday then?"

"You don't have anything better to do on a Saturday?" I quirked my eyebrows at him.

"My two best mates have girlfriends." He shrugged.

"Well what would you normally do in that situation?"

"I'd find something to do. Except now, all I want to do is spend my Saturday night with my good friend, Bella."

"You're so corny," I joked, "luckily, your good friend Bella falls for that shit."

"My good friend Bella is getting a bit of a foul mouth on her."

"She learnt it from her good friend Edward," I played.

He pretended to feel insulted so I stuck my tongue out at him. It was so easy to get lost with Edward and forget where I was.

* * *

_Edward_

Fuck me, I was nervous.

Bella and I were going to be alone in my house watching a fucking love story. Did I mention we'd be alone? In my house? Watching a love story?

I didn't think scary men bashing the shit out of eachother would improve the situation much, either.

My parents had abandoned ship and gone to Seattle for the weekend, leaving me alone with the sister who was keen to get out of mine and Bella's hair. The evil pixie was doing something on the sly, that I was sure of. So Jasper came over and whisked her away, leaving me alone to figure out just what the fuck to do.

Do you make dinner for a chick if they're just your friend? Or do you order food or go get takeout?

What about clothes?

Okay, fuck that. I don't really give a shit about that.

I could just ask Bella. Friends can do that. It's completely normal.

"_Calm the fuck down Cullen"_, I chanted over and over to myself.

That was working out for me for a little while. Until I heard the roar of Bella's truck coming down the driveway and I started panicking like a little bitch. I should've just picked her up.

I waited impatiently in the foyer for her to knock on the door and opened it perhaps a little to fast when she finally had. I was surprised to see Bella was wearing a dress, a knit one with long sleeves and some tights (flat shoes of course). I had control myself to not look up and down her body because I knew that i'd just want her even more and that probably wasn't a good way to start the evening.

"Um, Hi."

"Hello," I said in a way that sounded strange and unfamiliar to me. Damn nerves. "Uh, yeah. Come on in."

I led Bella to the kitchen and poured us both some water while Bella sat down at the bench. "Alice here?"

"No."

"Your parents?"

"No."

"Oh," Bella hummed.

"That's not going to be weird, is it?"

"No," she gulped before plastering a smile on her face. "It's fine."

"Okay, good. That's great. What would you like to eat? I wasn't sure what you ate so I didn't want to make anything in case you wouldn't like it...." I trailed off, realising I was rambling slightly. Again, I blamed the nerves.

"It doesn't bother me." She shrugged, giving me nothing to work with.

"How do homemade pizzas sound?"

"Great." She grinned.

"I actually don't have any ingredients," I said apologetically, feeling like a fucking idiot.

"We can go to the grocery store," Bella said casually, "no big deal. You seem kind of tense. Just relax, okay?"

"Right, relax," I agreed. "Let's get out of here."

Watching Bella shop was cute and amusing. I'd stood back while she'd examined all different varieties of tomato paste and talked about the different ingredients. I'd nodded and smiled, but I think deep down she knew that this food stuff was all on her. She wanted pepperoni, so I ran with it. Whatever she wanted was all good with me.

"You really don't want anything different?" She asked me.

"Nope. Whatever you're having is fine."

"Okay, let's go buy this stuff." She was bouncing a little and looked all excited and pretty and fun.

_Girl must like to cook_, I thought to myself as I paid for out items. Bella tried to pay, but I slipped the cashier my money and blocked Bella from getting near her to hand her anything more.

"No," I said firmly as I grabbed hold of her shoulder. "You're a guest in my house, i'm paying and you have no say in it whatsover."

"Fine." Bella pouted. "At least let me cook."

"I'm not that much of a cook," I admitted, "but we can _both_ cook."

"Okay," Bella sighed in defeat.

She really was a good cook like i'd suspected she would be. Even something like pepperoni pizza, she managed to make look exotic. "It's all in that tomato paste," she confided with a giggle as we were finishing up.

"I like having you here," I said without really thinking about it.

"I like being here. You're pretty fun Edward. Even if you can't cook pizza," she teased.

After we'd washed up and poured ourselves some drinks, we ventured into the living room to watch our movies. We'd decided on Romeo and Juliet first and Bella and been so kind as to let me watch the Baz Lurhmann version.

"This is a good starting point for someone who isn't a Shakespeare fan."

"Okay, give me the movie you film snub."

If i'd ever thought there was any connection between Bella and I, well, that was completely amplified once the movie started. I swear, I could feel fucking electricity running between us in the dark. I had never been more aware of someone in my whole entire life. Her every movement, breath, sigh....everything.

I was so sure she felt it too because she tensed up, sat straight and seemed to be paying just about as much attention to the movie as I was; none, really. It was all a blur of water and terrible hawaiian shirts and I couldn't keep up for the life of me. Not to mention that Shakespearean language.

I tried. I really tried for Bella's sake. I scrunched my eyes up and tried to focus on the screen but I couldn't.

Not with the goddess beside me.

I wanted to touch her and hold her.

I wanted to kiss her and be with her.

Fuck.

I really fucking liked her. A lot. Way too much.

I couldn't help myself, so I shifted in my seat so I could get a little closer.

I raised my arm up on to the seat behind her and she looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

It was now, or never.

Ever so slowly, I lowered my arm down from the back of the lounge and wrapped it loosely around Bella's arm. She stiffened, but didn't acknowledge me apart from that.

Bad move.

I made to move but arm away but Bella stopped me, taking a firm hold of my arm in her little hand.

"You don't have to move it," she whispered, still looking at the screen.

I willed her to look at me, to say something, but she didn't. She focused on the movie and I wasn't sure if it was because she was feeling the same electricity as me, or if she felt completely awkward and couldn't bear to even look at me.

Her skin – the small amount I was touching – felt so soft, warm and inviting. Yet, I wasn't content.

I wanted to do more.

Then I looked at her lips.

Fucking masochist.

I really shouldn't have done that. They looked plump and kissable just like they always did and I'd managed to successfully avoid staring at them up until that point. But now I was done for. I wouldn't be able to look away. So I didn't because I couldn't.

Bella was so much more interesting than the movie. Her little sighs, the way her body moved slightly when her breath caught up. I knew she knew I was watching her, but in that moment I just couldn't bring myself to give a damn. I just wanted to look and I didn't want anyone else to ever see her as beautiful as I did. It was selfish, but I wanted her all to myself.

And damnit! I wanted to kiss her.

Some little mermaid type scenario played out in my head with the singing crab (Alice was obsessed with the little mermaid) chanting "Kiss the girl" and fuck me, it was encouraging. Damn Alice and her stupid disney cartoon movies. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Just kiss her! One side of my brain was pleading, while the rational part was warning me against it.

The crazy side won over and I decided that by the end of the night, one way or another, our lips would touch.

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want," Bella murmered quietly and I knew she wasn't aware just how darn seductive and sexy she sounded.

"It's fine. I was just having a hard time concentrating with you next to me." Fuck me, I did not just say that.

Yes, I did.

Bella laughed nervously and I could tell without looking at her she was blushing.

I continued watching Bella while she continued to watch the movie. Shortly thereafter, I noticed tears streaming slowly down her face. I looked at the screen and saw the chick had a gun raised to her head before looking back to Bella.

Instinctively, I reached forward and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry," she half-sobbed, half-laughed. "It always gets me."

"You don't need to apologize. I just didn't want to see you crying."

I moved my hand back to her face and once again wiped the tears off her cheeks and Bella surprised me by leaning into my touch. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and Bella slowly shut her eyes and smiled slightly. She looked so serene and I knew that I'd set this up well, even though it was unintentional.

If I could just lean forward and press my lips to Bella's.

"Stop being a pussy!" I mentally chastisized myself. That's when I decided to go in for the kill.

I tilted Bella's head slightly and leant in closer to her. I could hear the credits playing in the background and Bella's shallow breathing and I watched as her eyes momentarily opened. She looked shocked at how close I was, but she shut them again and a little sigh of contentment left her lips.

I gently pressed my lips to Bella's and I knew then that she was definitely expecting it, for she didn't pull back, instead eagerly pressed her lips against mine, moving them with mine.

She tasted better than i'd remembered and I couldn't get enough of her. I lowered my right hand from her cheek down to the small of her back and held her body to mine. She sighed against my lips so I dared to run my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission.

She allowed my tongue access to her mouth and Bella pulled at my hair as my tongue circled hers.

I held her body tightly to mine and Bella froze.

"No, Edward," she groaned, pushing me away from her, "we can't do this."

She stood up from the couch and I followed suit, taking her hand. "I have to go."

"Please don't leave," I pleaded.

"I have to go," she repeated, turning away from me and snatching herhand from my grasp.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I wasn't intending to do anything physical with you when you got here, Bella."

"That's just it though Edward. Who you are is the guy who brings girls to his home so he can sleep with them," Bella said softly, her tone defeated. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were watering so I reached for her hand again. She didn't seem to have the strength to pull away so she let me hold it.

"That was never my intention with you. I promise you, Bella."

"Then why would you kiss me?"

"I couldn't help myself. I just wanted so much to be close to you and when you didn't pull away I thought it was okay. I like you, Bella." I couldn't look at her as I said that. I was sure if she had a bad reaction, a piece of me would crumble away.

"You don't even know me," Bella countered, raising her voice.

"I do know you."

"No, Edward. You just want to like the idea you have of me in your head. You think that it'll fix your problems if you stop screwing around?" Bella inquired harshly.

"It's not like that! I swear to you, it's all you. All I want is you, for you and who you really are. Can you honestly tell me you don't feel anything for me?"

Bella looked at me and bit down on her lip, sighing. "No, I guess I can't. I just don't want to get hurt."

"I would never intentionally hurt you," I whispered as I stepped closer to her.

"I'm afraid," she gulped.

"Of what?"

"If we hurt eachother...I wouldn't know how to deal with that. I've never even been in a situation like this before."

"We can learn together," I suggested. "I just can't deny how much I want you anymore."

"I just...never thought you'd ever feel this way about me. I never imagined you'd ever see me as more than anything but a nerd, geek, whatever. I thought you'd see past the hair, make-up, new clothes and....know who I was underneath and wouldn't want that."

"I know who you are underneath and I _do_ want that. Once I got to know you, I realised how beautiful you were. That didn't have anything t do with clothes or anything like that."

I raised my hand to cup Bella's warm cheek and she leaned into my touch.

"I like here and us," she murmered.

I moved my other hand around her body and wrapped it around her waist and Bella surprised me by reaching around my body, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I let go of her cheek and wrapped both my arms around her tightly, enjoying the warmth of her soft body being held up against mine.

Holding Bella was more sensual than having sex with anyone i'd ever slept with.

I'm not sure how long we stood there holding one another, but eventually, I lowered us to the couch and quickly left Bella's side to put the next movie on.

She snuggled into my side and I ran my hand through her soft chocolate locks while the film played.

Once again, I wasn't paying attention to the movie at all.

* * *

**A/N: **Woo there you go.

They arent' exactly together now, though. They're taking baby steps because it's obviously not all that easy for a manwhore to change his ways, just like it's not for virginal little Bella!


	10. Authority & Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: I want to give a shout out to ilovejessssss. This girl is definitely awesome and I adore her reviews. Total sweetie :) Thanks heaps hun!

This chapter has got some little ExB banter, a little fluff and some Charlie angst. Hope you like!

Chapter 10: Authority & Angst

_Bella_

Being held in Edward's arms while we both pretended to watch _Fight Club_ was surprisingly comfortable.

I could feel his chest moving beneath me with his breathing and I couldn't help myself; I kept chancing glances at him and a lot of the time when I did, he was looking down at me. It was too much for me to take so I moved up and gently pressed my lips to his.

Edward's lips moved gently against mine and I appreciated that he was going slow when I knew he did a lot more than just kissing girls under normal circumstances. I wanted to believe him, really, when he said that he would never intentionally hurt me, but that didn't stop me from feeling completely vulnerable. I liked him far, far too much.

I'd never really put my feelings out there like I had tonight when i'd kissed Edward back and agreed to learn about everything – whatever was going on between us – _together_. Although, I still wasn't exactly sure what that entailed. A kiss, or a few I should say, where does that leave us?

I wanted to asked Edward about these things, but didn't want to voice my insecurities. Surely, he was nowhere near as nervous and confused as I was about these things. Still, I couldn't regret that kiss. It was easily one of the most amazing experiences of my life and I hoped it was the same for Edward. I couldn't help thinking that to him, though, we were on complete different levels in terms of experience. I wasn't entirely sure of his expectations. I knew what girls like Tanya and Lauren would do in the situation, but that just wasn't me.

"Mhm, are you even watching this?" Edward murmered in my ear.

Technically, yes, I was watching it. I wasn't taking any of it in, though. Most girls would go crazy for Brad Pitt shirtless back in the days before he had 1,2oo,4o3 kids, but who needs Brad Pitt when you are cuddled up against someone like Edward Cullen?

"Not really," I admitted.

"Neither. It's too hard to concentrate with everything that's happened," he chuckled, "want to do something else?"

"Like what?"

"You know, I have no idea."

"I have no clue, either. It's your house, your choice." I shrugged

"Well it's a nice night, as in, it isn't raining for once. How about we go sit outside?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled at him and Edward took my hand.

He lead us outside to the large gazebo in his backyard and we both sat down on a bench, side by side. At first we were silent and looking out into the dark, peaceful night, until Edward wrapped his arms around me and shifted my body slightly atop his.

"Edward?"

"Mhm?

"What does this mean for us?" I asked, knowing I had to.

I began fidgeting with the hem of my top, anticipating his response.

"It means whatever you want it to," he murmered.

I thought of my virtue and how vulnerable that felt. What did he mean by that? What did I even want this to mean? One thing sprung to my mind instantly: I wanted to take things slow with Edward. I needed to build up a certain amount of trust between us.

"Hmm," I hummed, "whatever this is, can we please go slow?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable is fine by me, Bella," Edward assured me as he stroked my hair. "We can go as slow as you'd like."

"But what am I to _you_?"

"I think you're pretty much my best friend these days," he chuckled, "who I just happen to enjoy kissing and want more than just friendship with, but I'll be what you need me to be."

"Maybe it doesn't need a label," I suggested, "we're just Bella and Edward. We'll figure it out eventually."

"That we will," Edward agreed. He placed a light kiss on my forehead and I sighed in perfect contentment. "I think I should take you out."

"Take me out?"

"Yep, on a proper date." Edward grinned at me and I giggled a little at his statement.

"Okay, where are we going then?"

"Uh, i'll ask you out when I figure that part out," he chuckled. "Come here."

I moved closer to Edward and he pulled me into his arms. He was so warm and inviting and was gently playing with my hair and laying soft kisses across it.

"Bella?" He murmered into my hair.

"Mhm?"

"Can I....um can I kiss you again?"

It was funny that Edward was so nervous, but a part of that reassured me that he genuinely wanted to take things slow. It also made me realise that despite his experience and my lack thereof, we were both new to being with one another, or really anyone.

"Yes," I answered.

Edward gently stroked my cheek with his thumb while he angled his faced towards mine. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, anticipating his lips on mine. Then they were there, slanted across mine, kissing me urgently. Just as i'd expected, he didn't disappoint.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter my mouth. Of course, I granted it and revelled in the feeling of our tongues circling one another in a beautiful dance. In that moment, I didn't feel like the inexperienced Bella, I felt like a woman. I felt strong and free. I held onto Edward's hand with one of mine, while the other moved to his hair to pull at his soft bronze-colored locks.

He pulled me closer to him and shifted my body onto his lap before pulling his lips away from mine so he could breath. I could hear his sharp breaths as he let his forehead rest against mine, our eyes boring into eachother.

"I think i'm a fan of our movie nights," he chuckled.

"Mhm," I moaned and pressed my lips gently to his in response.

* * *

_Bella_

"I don't want you to leave," Edward pouted.

"Charlie will send out a search crew," I giggled.

Edward fastened his arms around me and pulled me down beside him on his bed, where we'd been sitting and talking – along with the occassional kiss – for the last two hours. It had gotten to midnight and I thought it would be best to get home before Charlie decided it was too late and got angry with me.

"Let them come. I'll fight them!"

"Yeah okay, Romeo," I laughed, "in all seriousness, I really should be heading home. I think Charlie will ban visits to the Cullen home if they run this late."

"It's a Saturday and you're eighteen. You're allowed to be out having fun. You can just sleep over," Edward chuckled.

"Like that isn't full of innuendo."

"I'll take the sofa," Edward gestured towards his black leather couch. "It's really quite comfortable, you know."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Fine, I suppose I can let you go," Edward sighed.

Edward walked me to my truck and pouted as I opened the door. "I don't like your truck, Bella."

"What did the truck do to you?" I asked, astounded.

"I don't trust it." He eyed it suspiciously, making me bite back a laugh. "It's a bit rough looking."

"Well i'm sorry Mr Volvo."

"From now on, i'm doing all the driving."

"No, you aren't!" I retorted.

"Yep, I am." Edward grinned at me and shook his head. Before I could respond, his lips were on mine and I just plain didn't care anymore. Nothing could compare to Edward and his taste. He broke up the kiss to whisper goodbye, only to kiss me again before I had to forcefully detatch him from me so I could get into my truck.

I drove home, a huge smile plastered across my face. Charlie was already in bed when I arrived, so I quietly tip-toed upstairs to my bedroom as quietly as possible. Maybe I could tell him i'd come in earlier. When I arrived at my bedroom door, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I flipped it open to see I had a new text message from Edward.

_B - I had a great night, even if we didn't really watch the movies like planned. _

_I like how things changed ;) _

_Goodnight Beautiful -E_

I texted back my reply and I couldn't help myself; I did a little dance on my floor before jumping into my bed, only to have sweet Edward-related dreams.

When I arrived at school on Monday, to say I was anxious to see Edward, well that was a total understatement. I could already feel my heart racing as I stepped out of the car and Alice raced towards me. I knew she would be after all the gossip and I'm sure Edward would've shut her down everytime she asked him.

"Bella!" She squealed, "I need details and don't tell me you just watched movies all night."

"Um Alice...Edward and I....well, it's complicated and everything, but I think we're sorting through everything."

"And what does that mean?"

"We may have kissed and confessed our feelings for one another," I murmered and of course, Alice squealed and jumped. Thankfully, Edward and Jasper approached so she calmed down, but not before launching herself at Edward.

"You guys! Aw!" She cooed.

Edward shook his head and gently nudged Alice off him and pushed her towards Jasper. He then proceeded towards me and I wasn't sure how we were supposed to act around one another. Luckily, Edward took control of the situation and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Bella," he greeted me as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

I noticed Jasper and Alice watch our exchange, but they quickly looked away when both Edward and I turned towards them.

The day remained quite flat... until Biology that is.

I sat down at mine and Edward's lab table and waited for his entrance into the classroom. When he came through the door, he smiled at me and a few people turned and watched as he walked towards our bench and sat down beside me, the smile still very much present on his face.

"I know what i'm going to do for our date," he stated proudly.

"And who said I agreed to this date?" I teased.

"You have no say. None whatsover," Edward muttered in a serious tone, whilst biting down on his lip to hold back a smile.

"Well where will you be taking me, my captor?"

"How do you feel about asian cuisine?" Edward asked, leaning towards me slightly and tilting his head.

"Pretty good," I laughed.

"Good. A new Thai place just opened in Port Angeles. It's meant to be really good. So what do you say I pick you up five thirty, Saturday?"

"I say yes." I grinned at Edward and he reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

"Bells? Are you home?" I heard Charlie calling from downstairs later than night.

"Yeah, Dad," I replied as I walked down the stairs, "I was just finishing some homework."

"I bought us some fish and chips, save you from having to cook," he stated and I could tell he was quite proud that I wouldn't be cooking for _once_. While my relationship with Charlie was somewhat strained, I still appreciated that he was trying. In his own way, anyway.

"How was school today, Bells?" He asked as we were eating.

"Yeah, good," I answered with a smile.

"That's good. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to accompany me to the Black's place on Saturday night with the Clearwaters? Jacob'll be there."

"Leah, his _girlfriend_ will also be there then," I stated. Charlie had been trying to set Jacob and I up for far too long, when in reality – I hardly ever spoke to the guy aside from Jacob occassionally getting a little too frisky. We only saw one another when we were doing play rehearsals, but rarely spoke outside of that. "I've got plans anyway. Sorry dad."

"You always have plans nowadays," he grumbled looking down at his plate, "what are you doing this time?"

"Going to dinner," I said casually.

"With who?" Charlie's eyes shrunk and he studied me, awaiting my response.

"Um….a friend," I replied vaguelly.

"Which friend?"

"You haven't met them." I shrugged.

"What is this friends name, Bella?" Charlie's tone was authoritive and I knew he'd get it out of me one way or another.

"I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen," I confessed in a calm tone.

Charlie looked at me, a shocked expression on his face before declaring, "no, you aren't."

"Yes, I am," I fought back.

"You aren't going on a date with Edward Cullen, Bella. That's that."

"What makes you think you can stop me?" I snarled. I'd never spoken to Charlie with such a venomous tone before and he huffed angrily in response.

"You may be charmed by him, but he is bad news. You know I spent all week gathering evidence against this James character and guess what?"

"What?" I snapped. "What, dad? What?"

"Your little friend has been linked to him quite a lot."

"That's Edward's own business. I _know_ that he isn't caught up in any of that anymore."

"How can you possibly know that, Bella? These drug addicts are secretive, manipulative creatures and I will not have one taking advantage of my daughter!" Charlie roared.

"Edward isn't a secretive or manipulative creature. He has never taken advantage of me and has been nothing but kind to me!" I retorted, standing up from the table. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you criticize him. If I want to go on a date with Edward Cullen, then I am going to do that. I am eighteen years old and i'm getting the hell away from you after the summer break so you can shove it!"

I grabbed my plate, slammed it down in the sink and turned on my heels and ran up to my bedroom, fighting the angry tears all the way.

I pulled my phone out, which indicated it was 6.30pm. Edward would just be getting out of detention.

I quickly sent a text to him and slammed my phone shut.

* * *

_Edward_

Detention.

How much I loathed detention.

Sitting in a musky old classroom for three hours is no one's idea of a good time. Yet this was me, every Monday night for the past two months. I'd kind of gotten used to it and took it as a valuable time to read over my script and memorize my lines but this particular bout of detention was fucking unbearable.

Unbearable, because all I was thinking about was Bella. I was turning into such a pussy, missing her after i'd seen her at school all day. Pathetic, really. Then again, this was Bella and not just any girl. I knew Bella was special and in the short time we'd been building our friendship – she'd changed me in ways I hadn't even realised.

Sure, I was getting sick of the lifestyle I was indulging in as were Jasper and Emmett, but Bella was like that little extra bit of inspiration. She made me realise there was more to life than getting high, fucking and partying. I didn't have any of those desires anymore. Well, the fucking part, maybe. Except now it was more like the desire for.....intimacy.

With Bella.

I glanced at the clock and watched as it ticked over to 6.30 and Mrs Stewart said to myself and the five other sad cases in the room that we were done for the night and could go home.

I was shoving my script in my bag when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that I had a new message from Bella.

_E -_

_Charlie is being a nightmare. _

_Sorry to be a pain but I just need to talk to someone. _

_Could I meet you after you're done with detention?_

_B._

I typed back my quick reponse;

_B-_

_I'll be there in five minutes._

_-E._

I raced towards the car park and unlocked the Volvo before racing over to Bella's.

I stopped a few houses down from her place and saw her climbing sneakily down the tree outside what I assumed was her bedroom window. I was worried about her – girl was damn clumsy – but she made it down alright and cast a look at her front door before racing across her lawn towards my car.

Her nose and eyes were a little bit pink and she sat down inside my car, but I wouldn't question her just yet.

I drove us down towards a small reserve and the silence filled the car. I parked in the parking lot and turned to Bella, waiting for her to speak. Instead, she let out a little growl.

"I'm so sick of it Edward," she yelled. "_Fucking_ Charlie!"

"What'd he do?" I took her hand and tried to sooth her, feeling that she was so angry she was shaking.

"He's just trying to dictate my life and he treats me like i'm a child. Tonight at dinner, he started telling me I couldn't do something. It's like he doesn't want to be my father when it comes to being there for me, he just wants to tell me what I can't do. It's just not fair. I feel like I hardly even know the man who i've lived with for all these years."

"What is he saying you can't do?"

"Well he wanted me to go to the Black's place and I really cannot stand stupid Jacob Black and mine and his father's attempts to set us up. So I told Charlie I was busy anyway and of course he kept pushing me, asking me why and I told him I was going on a date with you and he freaked. He thinks you're like this horrible, nightmarish person. He doesn't even know you!" Bella exclaimed.

"You were fighting with your father over _me_? Oh don't fight over me, Bella," I pleaded with her. "I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that," Bella whispered, "you are worth so much to me."

I slowly turned to look at Bella and saw that tears were streaming down her face and I couldn't help myself, so I reached over and held on to her as well as I could.

"I've never even had someone be such a good friend to me," Bella sobbed, "I can't let him take that away from me. Whatever your past is, I don't care."

"I'm here, Bella," I murmered. "What do you mean by my past?"

"Well, I hope it's your _past_. He just said you were linked to that drug dealer and I told him you weren't like that, but he wouldn't listen."

"That is my past," I assured her. "It never really was such a huge part of my life as i'm sure your father is making it out to be. It was just for fun."

"Tell me about it," Bella sniffled.

"Okay," I whispered. "Let's walk and talk."

I helped Bella out of the car and we intertwined our fingers.

"I started out like any normal kid does, you know? Jasper, Em and I would smoke a little pot here and there as freshman. It developed into a more regular thing, but it was not much more than a blip on the radar. I didn't feel addicted, you know? It was never really problematic until I hit senior year."

Bella squeezed my hand in encouragement and I continued. "My father was putting a lot of pressure on me. He said I could play around, but as soon as I started my final year of high school it was business. I had to go to an ivy league college and get the best grades. To him, there was just no other way of life. It was the same for Alice, except she was always a straight A student, so I copped more flack from Carlisle.

I wanted to rebel against him in a way so Jasper and I got closer to James. We'd be the link between him and all the fucked-up kids at school. I don't want to play this out to you like this huge problem, because it's not anymore. I was never a drug addict and I really think it was more the combination of things that maybe made everything seem worse, looking back.

I felt like I was failing my parents and being adopted, that really ate away at me. I just didn't know what to do and my grades were slipping. That was my first wake up call. Then obviously, the major turning point came when I was placed in detention for fucking up at school. You know, my dad came to school and sat with me in the principals office. I just thought it'd be the same once we got in the car, you know. He'd yell at me and tell me to focus and that I was a disappointment but he didn't this time. He just didn't care and that really scared me."

Bella was looking at me intently, so I bundled her up into my arms and continued.

"Then of course, I met you and within a few short days even, you'd given me a new perspective. Of course, my dad is still acting a little strange, but my mother says he's noticing the differences, you know? I swear the guy nearly jizzed in his pants last night when he saw me pouring over Columbia brochures," I chuckled. "All because you and I had talked about college." I paused and took in Bella's thoughtful expression. " I'm sorry, i'm going on and on when you're the one who needed to talk."

"I just wanted you, really," Bella said softly and I watched as that beautiful blush crept up to her cheeks. "Just being around you...it reassures me. It just upsets me that Charlie is trying to influence me. I already know you and I told him to shove it. You know, i've never snuck out before?"

"I do not find that hard to believe," I chuckled. "As sad as it is to see you and your father fighting, i'm glad you're becoming more assertive. He'll come around, Bella. Maybe I just need to prove myself to him."

"You shouldn't have to."

"No, but I think on Saturday i'm going to come around and meet him before I take you out."

"He has a gun, Edward." Bella stared at me intently and I couldn't tell whether she was serious or not.

"I'm bulletproof," I bluffed and grinned at Bella who shook her head at me. "Look, if he still says no then i'll steal you away. My house is big, we can fit you in." I laughed and Bella laughed along with me.

"But in all seriousness, you know i'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

I reached up and held Bella's cheek in my palm before softly kissing her lips.


	11. Fathers & Freesias

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: This chapter is fluff fluffy fluffiest. After this, i'll be moving along to the play/graduation so they can get into their summer break which is going to be full of chaos and foshiz!

Chapter 11: Fathers & Freesias 

_Edward_

I stood outside the door to Carlisle's office, avoiding knocking on that motherfucker for as long as possible.

I was sure he could see my shadow underneath the door, maybe he could even hear my stressed out breathing – but that's Carlisle for you. He turned into one of those "don't push them too hard" kind of Dad's. He didn't used to be like that with me, but I guess he figured that method didn't work. I mustered up my courage – really, what is the worst he could do? Tell me to fuck off in my own house?

Actually, no. Carlisle isn't a fan of swears.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in," The Good Doctor called out.

I slowly pushed open the door and found my father sitting behind his desk, still in his scrubs. He had a number of medical journals spread out in front of him and he quickly shut the one he was reading as I took the seat across from him.

"Edward," he greeted me. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"What can I do for you, son?"

"What makes you think I want something?" I retorted.

"You've hardly spoken to me at all these past three months," he stated.

"I thought you were pissed at me."

"I was giving you space, Edward. I know you don't like it when I get at you. I figured this was really the best way. I trust you're well?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I kind of did want some help, actually. Advise, really."

"Mhm?"

"Yeah. You know Isabella Swan?"

"The Chief's daughter? You're doing the play with her aren't you..."

"Yes. This isn't about the play though. Bella and I...well that's complicated."

"Go on," Carlisle encouraged.

"I like her," I admitted. "A lot and I want to take her out on Saturday night. On a date, kind of thing. Except she told her dad and he wasn't too happy about it. The guy is damn unreasonable. I'm just trying to do something nice here and he's trying to control Bella. She's fucking eighteen for crying out loud."

"Language, Edward," Carlisle warned.

"Look, Edward. I'll tell you a little story about Bella and her father, if you'll listen?"

"Okay, yeah," I mumbled.

"I was as the hospital one night when I got called to the ER. A young girl had been brought in after falling down some steps. I went to investigate and found this young girl sitting waiting patiently like it was an everyday occurrence. I pulled up her file and saw that she'd been to the hospital in Forks five times alone. 'I'm clumsy,' she'd stated when i'd asked her about it."

"Bella?" I cut in. I didn't like the idea of Bella going to hospital that often, even though I knew she was clumsy.

"Yes. Well, I treated her and she was fine, just a sprained ankle and some bruising, nothing severe. Then her father came in and of course, I recognized him. I'd had dealings with the Chief a few times over the years because of car accidents and such. He was in such a panic when he saw Bella. He felt absolutely horrible that he'd been working at the time. Luckily, one of her neighbours was able to take her to the hospital.

"Bella was trying to calm him down, but he felt terrible, as if it was his own fault. 'He's always like this' one of the nurses whispered and rolled her eyes. I fixed Bella up and sent her home, but of course Chief Swan had to make sure Bella was fine."

"Your point?" I asked.

"My point is that she's all he's got, Edward. All the times she's physically hurt herself, that's been okay, treatable. Have you ever asked Bella about her mother?"

"I know she left."

"Yes, she left Bella's father and broke his heart. He above all knows that emotional hurt is much worse than physical. It's highly likely that he sees you as a threat to his daughter. He obviously cares about her deeply," Carlisle commented.

I scoffed in response. "He's controlling...."

"No, Edward," Carlisle cut in. "He's just trying to protect his only daughter, the only person he really has left and until you can prove to him that you are not a threat to his daughter, he's going to try and keep you away."

"How am I supposed to prove myself to him if he already assumes the worst and won't give me a chance? I told Bella I would prove myself to him, but I don't know how. I really, really like this girl and I don't want her father ruining that for me....for us."

"I suggest you go around to his place, ask for his permission to take Bella out. If he refuses, try again. He'll appreciate your determination and tenacity." My father smiled at me and I smiled back a little.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

_Bella_

I stared at the envelope in my hands. It was the standard size window envelope, nothing special. Only it had New York University's logo in the top right-hand corner. I fidgeted with it for a few moments before deciding, what the hell – and I ripped the thing open.

Acceptance!

I got accepted into NYU.

New York University wanted me.

I jumped up and down for a few minutes, squealing every now and then. Even though NYU was my _second_ preference, I was ecstatic.

I was still hopeful for Columbia, but there was nothing I could do but wait until i'd receive that letter on Monday. I still had my date with Edward to distract me with until then. I was thankful to have something to think about rather than my Ivy League future (if there was even going to be one).

The play was also a mere two weeks away, so both Edward and I had been involved in strenuous rehearsals all week. We hadn't even really had a chance to dicuss Monday night when i'd lost it and snuck out so I could see him. He was comforting and I was beginning to realise just how much I was starting to rely upon him.

I thrust the envelope into my book bag and walked back into the kitchen to start on Charlie's dinner. I was still mad at my father, but was hoping to soften him up. I was fully aware Edward had those cogs rolling away in his head, planning how to go about approaching Charlie about taking me out on a date. Even though i'd told Edward i'd go anyway, I knew he was damn stubborn. He wouldn't take me without Charlie's approval.

"Hi, Bells," Charlie greeted me as he walked in the door and hung up his gun. "Smells great." He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small kitchen table while I worked over the stove.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Charlie replied and I ran over to my book bag and pulled out the letter from NYU and thrust it at Charlie.

"_New York_? I thought we discussed this," Charlie said in a stern voice.

"Read the letter dad," I replied in a flat tone. "I got in to NYU. Can't you at least be happy for me? It's a really good college."

"I know, I just don't like the idea of you being all the way over in the big smoke by yourself. I thought you wanted to go to that other place....um?" He trailed off, revealing his lack of knowledge (or interest) in regards to my college choices.

"Columbia, which is also in New York. I won't hear from them until Monday."

"It's so far away, Bells. You should have a look at Washington."

"I did. I looked at every college in the USA. I decided what I wanted and I'm sorry if you can't accept that." I placed his dinner down in front of him, perhaps a little too roughly before taking my own seat across from him. Personally, he'd put me in a bad mood and I wasn't feeling up to eating, but I picked at my food for the sake of it.

"Where are your friends going?"

"Uh...Alice and her boyfriend are going to Cornell, so she'll only be a few hours drive from me. Angela is going to Brown, which is also quite close and Edward," I mumbled his name, "is going to Columbia."

"_Edward_?" Charlie growled. "Don't tell me you're shaping your decisions on colleges around _that _boy!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I only found out a little while ago that he'd applied there. I'd already applied everywhere. It was just a fluke." I shrugged casually.

"Well that's interesting then," Charlie murmered.

"How so?"

"I just figured that this Edmund character would woo you for the summer then you'd go off to different colleges and I wouldn't have to worry about him tainting you."

"He's not tainting me," I defended.

"Do you really want this boy harrassing you if you're at the same college? If he even bothers to stick around, that is," Charlie muttered the last part quietly and a little piece of me broke and I wanted to throw things. At his head.

"I'm not going to not take a chance on people because of how things _may_ turn out, Dad. Not everyone turns out like mum. Why can't you just get over it and stop pushing your distrust on to me? She left – she's the bad one!" I raised my voice and looked over to see Charlie, his head hung low.

"I know Bells," he sighed. He raised his head and in his eyes, I could see water pooling. "I'm sorry you don't have a female influence much anymore."

"Oh Dad," I sighed, standing up from my seat. I sat down on his lap, just like I used to when I was younger and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't need her, Dad. Even if we sometimes don't get along, I know you just want what's best for me. I just wish you'd give Edward a chance. If he hurts me, then that's my burden to bear."

"Okay," Charlie whispered so quietly I couldn't be entirely certain i'd heard him.

"Okay?"

"Okay," he repeated.

I squealed in response and hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Dad!"

Charlie – not one for affection – patted me on the back and I blushed, realising this was indeed quite awkward. I returned to my own seat and finished my meal up.

* * *

_Edward_

I was standing outside Bella's door with flowers in my hand – freesias. Alice insisted I get them and I understood why. They smelled like Bella. I took a whiff before curling my shaking hand into a fist to knock on Bella's front door.

I heard shuffling behind the door so I stood back. The door opened, revealing Bella's father standing there in jeans and an old flannelette shirt. His eyes widened when he saw me and I was surprised they didn't narrow into I'm-watching-you-evil-daughter-tainter slits.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I greeted him, extending my hand.

He stared at my hand momentarily, seemingly battling with some internal war, before extending his hand and taking mine in it for a firm hand shake. "Edmund." The man got my name wrong, but i'd deal. He hadn't pulled out the gun so I figured I couldn't push my luck too far. "Come in. Bella's getting ready."

"Thanks," I replied.

He lead me inside to the living room, which was complete with a plasma and leather couches. I took a moment to glance around the rest of the house and from what I could tell, we were easily in the most modern room in the house. The rest of it was somewhat outdated, although still decorative. I attributed that more to Bella rather than her father. He didn't strike me as the type to be big on interior decorating.

Above the television there were several photo frames; school photos of Bella and photos of her as a kid, along with photos of other people I didn't recognize.

"So you want to take my daughter out?" The Chief asked, interrupting my assessment of the house.

"Yes," I gulped, "if you will allow it."

"She's already getting ready, you've got flowers – it seems like pretty much a done deal to me, don't you think?" I couldn't tell if he was playing some kind of game, so I wasn't entirely sure what tactic to take. I settled for honesty.

"I want your approval," I admitted.

"Why?"

"Bella is important to me, so therefore by extension your approval is important. I don't want to create any unneccesary tension between you the two of you."

"You know, Bella convinced me yesterday to agree to this. I was just testing you," he laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. "So take Bella out, but i'll have you know that if you hurt her they'll have to use your dental records to identify you."

"Um...thanks," I muttered.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I mustered up the courage to speak again. "Bella says you're going around to the Black's tonight..." I trailed off, really not knowing what else I could say.

"Yep."

More silence.

Just as I was clearing my throat, I heard light steps at the staircase and looked over to see Bella walking slowly down it.

Bella stood at the bottom of the staircase, wearing that sexy as all fuck black dress Alice bought for her in Port Angeles _(AN: From ch 3, link on profile) _that hugged all her womanly curves_. _She had a white coat draped over her arm and I looked down to her feet and of course, she was wearing very non-Bella friendly shoes. These things were completely outrageous, black strappy things _(AN: Link on profile) _that made her already appealing legs look like they went for miles.

I may have frothed a little at the mouth.

"What?" Bella asked. Obviously, i'd been taking her in for quite some time. "Alice chose the outfit. I look like an idiot don't I?"

"No, nothing. You just look....amazing," I complimented. Bella looked down at her heel-clad feet, bit her lip and slowly her cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink. "I just can't believe Alice put you in those shoes," I chuckled and Bella looked nervous.

Her father cleared his throat behind me as I stood up and proceeded towards Bella reminding me that unfortunately, he was still in the room. "You look...pretty Bells," He said and I realised he was standing right behind me. Yeah, that creeped me out.

Bella giggled and looked between us before launching herself at her father and placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you daddy!" She exclaimed. "Edward and I are going to have a great time."

"Yeah, okay kiddo. I've gotta shoot, get over to the Black's place."

"Okay, bye Daddy."

"Edward," Charlie said, extending his hand. I took it and shook it before offering Charlie a small smile. He still scared the shit out of me, even if he did get my name right that time.

"Are those for me?" Bella asked, gesturing towards the flowers i'd forgotten I was holding. I nodded and Bella gushed, "I love freesias. I'll go put these in some water."

* * *

We walked out to my Volvo and I opened Bella's door for her. "Chivalry isn't dead," I insisted and Bella rolled her eyes at me.

The ride to Port Angeles was pleasant enough. Except I kept stealing glances at her milky thighs which were on display. The dress had ridden up and I wasn't sure if Bella hadn't noticed or if she was just being a damn tease.

"You okay?" Bella asked softly.

"Mhm-hmm." I nodded my head and reached my hand across to her, taking it in mine.

"Alice said this place is fancy..."

"Yes, you don't normally get that with Asian cuisine – it's generally more laidback, but this restaurant is supposedly really nice."

"I'm kind of glad Alice told me what to wear then, despite these scary shoes. I'd have no idea."

Always so insecure with herself. If only she knew how I saw her, how beautiful she really was. It was sad, really. I'm sure she was completely oblivious to the effect she had upon me.

"I'm sure you would've looked beautiful regardless," I said. Like I expected, Bella refuted my statement with a scoff. "I'm serious. You have no idea how....appealing you are to me. Don't be insecure, Bella. Your name does mean _beautiful_ afterall."

A smile spread across her face at this and she giggled, too. "You're such a sweet-talker."

"I need to be serious for a moment though," she paused momentarily, "I need to tell you something..." She had my full attention now. I nodded for her to continue. "When I got home from school yesterday, there was a letter sitting on the table in the kitchen from NYU. I thought it would just be advertising or some other information, but I ripped it open nonetheless and....well, I got in."

"That's great," I enthused, "do you think you'll go?" A selfish part of me was hopeful that both myself and Bella would be going to Columbia.

"You know I want to go to Columbia, i'm just going to wait until I get all my other responses.I didn't want to have to worry about it until I know all the places I have and haven't gotten into, but it's definitely encouraging to know i've got my second preference."

"Carlisle says we should be getting out Columbia letters on Monday."

"That's really scary," she laughed. "Let's just focus on tonight and have fun."

"Deal," I agreed and reached over to take her hand.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Bella studied the menu thoroughly. "This is overwhelming!" She exclaimed. "Do they have every dish ever invented here? What on earth is Pad See ew?"

"I take it you don't eat out much?"

"Try never. Who would I ever eat out with?"

"I don't know...no one's ever taken you out? Like on a date?" I asked.

"No," she answered quietly, suddenly seeming very interested in her menu. "Another reason we're on complete different levels." She murmered. "I think i'm going to have the gai pad grapao."

I casually reached out for her hand across the table while I studied my menu.

"I'm going with Rad Na with pork," I said, going along with Bella's change of topic.

There was an almost tangible tension in the air after Bella and I had ordered our meals. We mainly sat in silence, apart from making small talk, while Bella fidgeted with anything she could. She'd let go of my hand and was apparently distracting hers.

"Relax." I tried to soothe her.

"I can't relax. I'm confused." She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Why?"

"Why me, Edward? Why are you bothering? I just don't understand it, you could have any of the pretty girls in our grade. Why me?"

"Bella, you by far eclipse all girls in our grade in both looks _and_ intellect. What's not to like?"

"I've never had a boyfriend," she randomly blurted out. "Not that's what this is. I'm not implying that or anything or...well, you know...I just don't know how to do this...stuff..." she rambled on.

"Bella," I cut in. "Is that what you want? A relationship with me?"

"I...I..." she stuttered. "Is that what you want?"

"Obviously," I stated.

"You do?"

"What did you think I wanted?"

Bella blushed at this and bit down on her lip. "I don't know really know, to be honest."

"You didn't answer my question," I teased.

"What's that?"

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

She laughed before stating, "obviously," mimicking what i'd said previously.

"Well then let's do it?"

"_Do it_?" Bella questioned, then cleared her throat.

"I mean, be exclusive," I covered.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"New York's a big city."

* * *

_Bella_

"New York's a big city," Edward chuckled, getting a twinkle in his brilliant green eyes.

"So this is your romantic way of asking me out?"

"I guess it is." I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest and I was sure I was blushing. It was so casual, but enough to set my insides alight. "So what'll it be?"

"Yes." As if that wasn't obvious enough.

"Good, good," Edward breathed, squeezing my hand.

Our waitress came over with our meals and I wanted to growl at her. She had her back to me and purposely leant forward to expose her cleavage to Edward, who paid her no attention. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked, her voice full of implications.

Edward practically ignored her, not breaking eye contact with me. He shook his head and gestured towards me and the waitress slowly turned to me. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," I answered curtly.

I glared daggers at her back as she walked away.

My meal was amazing, as was Edward's. We picked at one another's meals and Edward even fed me something with his fork, causing me to blush. He reached forward and stroked my cheek before declaring, "I love your blush." Of course, this brought on a whole new round of heat to my cheeks.

We drove home, Edward quizzing me all along the way. He asked me questions about all my favourite things, along with sharing some embarassing stories from his childhood. At one stage, I reached across to let my hand rest on his thigh. His body tensed up momentarily, but he relaxed and smiled over at me.

We ended the night with a slow, passionate kiss that gave me goosebumps and had me craving for more.

For once, everything seemed completely perfect.

I could only hope it'd stay that way.

* * *

**AN**: I rewrote this chapter a few times because I wanted it to move smoothly and all, but I think because I changed it so much, my brain is just frazzled and it probably just seems stupid to me. I hope it's only me! Please Read & Review....btw....James...that evil dude is not gone. He'll be coming up in a few chapters to cause all kinds of chaos. :)


	12. Bella & her BBB's

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: Eh this took me a while to post, sorry.

Work was a nightmare and everytime I opened a word document it made me think of devil briefs and evil dictations and I wanted to scream and hide. So I came home today (friday) and it is now the weekend so I can relax and found it much easier to write.

Stupid work kills creativity...as you can probably tell by this chapter. For that, I'm sorry.

Chapter 12: Bella & her BBB's. 

_Bella_

"Okay, take a deep breath," Edward directed in a calm tone.

It was Monday after school and we were both holding identical looking envelopes from Columbia in our clammy, shaking hands. We were seated in Edward's living room and had spent the last half hour daring one another to tear eachother's envelopes open.

"You should go first because you still have your letters from Brown and Harvard to go afterwards," I'd argued.

"Let's just go at the same time," Edward mediated.

"Fine," I agreed. "On the count of three."

"One," we counted together.

"Two."

"Three."

We both tore at the envelopes frantically, but still careful not to tear the fate-changing letter contained within. I took a deep breath and Edward and I both placed our letters flat down on the coffee table.

"No!" We both gasped at the same time.

"That's fucking ridculous!" Edward cursed. "Bullshit! Waitlisted?"

"It's alright," I tried to soothe, even though I was still trying to process exactly what the letter in front of us said.

"No, it fucking well isn't. Where do these bastards get off?"

One acceptance.

One waitlist.

Edward was seething beside me. Only he wasn't the one who'd been waitlisted.

It was me.

"Oh, baby," Edward sighed and despite the situation, my heart fluttered in my chest at him calling me _baby_. "We'll fix this. It's probably just an administrative error. I'm sorry for getting angry. This is all an error."

I nodded my head to placate him, but I knew it; Ivy Leagues colleges don't make errors. Especially in regards to acceptance letters.

"It's fine, Edward. That's why I had my plan B."

"You shouldn't have had to have a plan B. This is ridiculous. I'll call them...you can have my place."

"No, _you_ are being ridiculous. I'm fine, really." I took his hand in an attempt to comfort him. He slowly leant into me and if I didn't know better, i'd say he was the one who'd just been waitlisted to the college of his dreams.

"I'm the one who should be soothing you," he chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Everything is....alright. You should open up your other letters."

"I don't care."

"Okay, i'll open then them."

I opened the one from Brown first, quickly tossing it aside when I saw that he hadn't been accepted. Edward didn't seem to phased by this, but I could tell he was ecstatic when he found out that Harvard had accepted him. He tried to act casual, but I was still incredibly upset, even though I tried to convince him otherwise. I didn't want him being upset as well.

"We'll both be in New York at least." Edward smiled at me and I couldn't _not_ smile back, because that fact did reassure me.

I was still completely disappointed, but it was so easy to focus on other things when I was around Edward. Especially when he was softly kissing my hair and running his hands gently up and down my arms. His sweet scent lingered in the air and when I focused on that, I was able to calm down and think.

"It's alright," he murmered and I got the feeling that he was trying to comfort himself as much as he was trying to comfort me.

* * *

"Goodnight, beautiful," the velvet voice of my personal adonis purred into the phone.

It had been two nights since we'd received our letters from Columbia and a week and a half since our date. As much as college was worrying me, the play was fast approaching and serving as a much appreciated distraction. In fact, it was a mere two sleeps away until we'd be performing. We were having extensive dress rehearsals all day at school the following day, for which Edward was incredibly thankful for. He did get out of a day's worth of classes, afterall.

"I get to spend all day with your gorgeous self," he'd also complimented me. I was starting to get used to his sweet little comments. I was learning Edward was much sappier than i'd first anticipated.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied before hanging up and falling back down on to my bed in pure bliss.

Things had been nothing but sweet and pure between Edward and I. Chaste kisses on the lips at school, he'd hold my books and bag for me, take my hand in his as we walked the hallways...but that was about it, as far as physical contact went.

We hadn't had much of a chance for anymore of those make-out sessions I loved so much, but still – I knew I couldn't complain. A part of me was worried about progressing _too_ slowly with him, but never once did I ever get the impression that it bothered Edward, I hardly ever saw the smile wiped off his face when we were together. Not that a week and a half was really that long to go by.

I was still disappointed about Columbia, but I tried to remain positive. Edward, Alice and Rose all helped by continuously reminding me that being waitlisted still gave you a good chance and if all else failed, NYU was a very good school. There was nothing I could do about it, so I really tried to not let it grate on my nerves. I focused on Edward, friends and other things that made me happy.

The Wednesday before the play, Alice was in a prom-related frenzy. Apparently she'd decided her shoes didn't match her dress. She was considering trying to find a new dress because she loved the shoes so much, until Rose managed to calm her down. I watched all this with amusement before declaring, "I'm so glad i'm not into all that girly stuff."

"Girl or not....you can't escape prom" Rose stated confidently, shaking her head.

"I'm not even going."

Alice gasped and literally froze beside me. "Not going?" She shrieked, her voice going more high-pitched than I ever could've anticipated. If it went any higher, i'm sure only the dogs could hear it.

"Why would I go?"

"Because you have a hot boyfriend and hot friends, duh," Rose answered before examining her nails. Rose always seemed so disinterested, however, i'd learnt it wasn't anything personal. She was the chill to Alice's fire.

"This is....god!" Alice screeched. "Are you not going with Edward?"

"We haven't even talked about it." I shrugged.

"I'm going to kill that brother of mine!" She roared before stomping off to class, leaving Rose and I to shake our heads at her.

* * *

_Edward_

"Edward," Bella moaned breathlessly against my lips. "We're meant to be practicing for the play."

"This is all in the play," I murmered before pressing my lips against Bella's again, "our characters are supposed to get a little carried away." Bella played along and kissed me back with great enthusiasm and ran her little hands up and down my heaving chest.

I rolled us over without breaking the kiss and Bella was lying atop me. My hands went to her hips, then moved in to the small of her back. As far as physical contact went – this was the furtherst we'd gone. That didn't bother me. I didn't want to pressure Bella, but her warm body pressed against mine was only further inflaming my senses, not to mention all those physical urges.

In all seriousness, I was worried about ending up with carpal tunnel due to repeated....use....of my right hand to satisfy myself. I was a sick, sick man.

"Bella," I moaned unthinkingly against her lips as she knotted her hands in my unruly hair. Of there own accord, my hands explored further up Bella's back until I could feel her ribcage. Her perfect little mounds were so close – and I was kidding myself if I said I'd never noticed them. They weren't overly big, but that didn't send the temptation away. I wasn't a huge-tits kind of guy, especially not after Tanya "DD" Denali, but Bella's looked so lush and inviting, even through the multiple layers of clothing she wore to school.

"We should stop," I groaned, even though it killed me to say it.

I didn't want to jizz in my fucking pants. I was already sporting some serious wood and things would only get worse if I didn't create some space between Bella and myself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella inquired in a worried tone as she shifted off me and down onto the bed beside me. She was so innocent.

"No. Not at all. I was just a little....uncomfortable," I cleared my throat and Bella seemed to understand. In typical Bella fashion she blushed and bit down on her lip. I'd grown to expect that from her, but it was still cute. Bella was just fucking cute in general. I loved her reactions to certain situations, especially when she was embarassed. It was endearing and I felt this strange emotion inside that I could only identify as "I like _like_ this girl a lot." It was certainly something i'd never experienced before.

"Are you still uncomfortable?" Bella asked after a few silent moments had passed.

"I'm alright," I answered.

"I really...had that effect over you?" She gazed at me, her eyes wide as if this truly shocked her.

"Yes," I answered quickly. "I'm all good now though."

"Good. We need to get this down-pat. I don't want Emmett and Alice giving us shit over it," Bella said sternly.

_Shit_. My girl just cursed. I liked it.

Wait – Alice?

Fucking Alice. The crazy, confronting sister. The prom-obsessed sister. The same sister who had practically strangled me because I hadn't even discussed the prom with Bella. I'd managed to forget about the whole debacle that was prom up until Bella had mention her name and now I knew I couldn't avoid it. What if Bella really did want to go to the prom, as lame as school functions are?

Did I even want to go?

No.

Yes.

Yes, with Bella.

"Are you going to the prom?" I asked in a rushed whisper.

"What?"

"Prom?"

"No," Bella answered almost instantly with a throaty chuckle. "Why?"

"Oh, yeah i'm not going. I don't want to," I lied.

"You're a bad liar, Edward," Bella stated. "I mean...do you want to go?"

"No....well, you don't want to go so – "

"We'll go if you want," Bella cut in. "Alice was actually harassing me about it today."

"Me too." I grinned at Bella and we both shook our heads.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked. "Oh, right," I cleared my throat. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you go to the tacky-gym style school function that is the Forks High Senior prom?"

"Oh," Bella also cleared her throat before replying in an equally pompous tone, "why, yes Edward Anthony Cullen."

More kisses ensued admidst Bella's laughing and as she stretched out atop of me, I could make out the shape of her lean body in her thin shirt. Suddenly, I wasn't even thinking about myself or my dick anymore. Just the beautiful goddess who went all vixen on me, taking my bottom lip in between her teeth and then sucking on it.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked. Her long hair was everywhere, but her beautiful face was glowing within the brunette chaos. Her lips looked so plump and juicy, parted while she breathed slightly heavier than normal.

"I'm thinking about you," I answered honestly. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she giggled. I silenced her soft laugh with my lips and suddenly we we're both pulling at one another, anxious to take control of the kiss. To hell with the fucking wood in my pants.

"You taste like cadbury crème eggs," Bella murmered into my ear, before lightly nibbling on it. "So fucking sweet."

Again, the cursing. Bella with a dirty mouth is hot beyond any kind of explaination.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned against her lips and she made mewling noise. She likes it when I call her baby.

"Baby, baby, baby," I repeat and Bella sighed and pressed her body closer against mine.

I flipped us over so I could be on top and Bella's shirt had risen up her body in the process, revealing her creamy, toned stomach. Instinctivelly, my hands moved to hold her warm body. "Mhm," Bella hummed in my ear in contentment. I slowly pushed my hand further up her stomach underneath her shirt and she moaned at the contact.

I was so close to her breasts – I could feel the underwire of her bra if I stretched my fingers out – and I lightly moved my fingers up to get some side-boob action. I could only really feel the cup of her bra, but Bella stiffened instantly as she realised my hands were wandering into this new territory.

"Shit, sorry," I apologized, pulling away.

"No, it's fine," Bella said quickly.

"I was just shocked. You didn't have to pull away. I actually wouldn't mind if you....returned to what you were doing." That blush I loved so much once again made it's appearance and I stroked Bella's cheek before kissing her again.

I moved my hands back to her hips, then slowly eased them up to their previous position just below her breasts. I looked at Bella, asking for permission with my eyes. She nodded a yes to me in response and so I moved my hand around Bella's back, reaching towards her bra to unclasp it.

Bella pulled the simple white bra through her shirt and smiled at me, telling me with her expression _this is okay_.

I moved my hands up to gently cup Bella's breasts and we both groaned at the contact.

Her breasts were the perfect size for my hands, so soft yet still so firm and the warmth – oh, the warmth. Delectable Bella breast warmth. I ran my fingers across her nipples softly and was delighted to find they were completely hard. I knew that I was turned on, but the fact that was too was just fucking brilliant, like all stars across the sky and shit.

Bella's beautiful breasts – the bbb's. "Oh," I sighed. Perfect.

I grazed both of my thumbs over both her nipples and if it's possible, they seemed to harden even further. Bella groaned again and murmered in my ear, "that's nice."

I took a firm hold of the bbb's and let both my hands rest them to get better accommodated with them. I managed to pull my left hand away from one of her delectable bbb's and then lowered it to the hem of her shirt. "May I?" I asked. Bella bit down on her lip and nodded her permission and just as I was raising the shirt, her belly button exposed, I heard a loud pounding on my bedroom door.

"Argh," Bella surprised me by groaning.

"Fuck – who is it?" I called out.

"Alice!" The devil fairy called back. "I'm coming in!"

I pulled myself off Bella just before Alice burst through the door. She examined the room, seeing our scripts forgotten on the floor beside the bed, most likely taking in my quilt that was kicked to the bottom of my bed. Then of course, her eyes narrowed in on Bella.

Bella, with her hair all crazy and her cheeks pink.

"Oh, sorry to have interrupted," Alice stated, not sounding sorry at all in the slightest. "Dad is home and mum says we all have to have a family dinner tonight, Bella included. Jasper just got here."

Thanks a lot, Alice.

* * *

**A/N**: This is just a short filler chapter. It's not all that important, but I didn't want to put stuff from what's going to happen next in here. Just tryna make it flow smoothly.


	13. Stageplays & Skanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 13: Stageplays & Skanks

_Bella_

"I do," I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"I do," Edward repeated confidently. He was standing in front of me in a tuxedo, looking more delicious than I'd ever seen him look before. The suit was black and he wore a crisp white shirt underneath, along with a thin black tie. I found myself getting lost in his beautiful, green eyes and before long – I'd forgotten where I was.

"I now declare you husband and wife," Ms Reaser said, bringing me back to the real world. It was the morning before the play and we were doing a dress rehearsal. Edward was perfect, fluid and well....I was having problems in refraining from staring at him for too long. He was just...too much. Completely perfect.

"Bella, you seem a bit spaced out. Focus," Ms Reaser advised.

"Okay, sorry." I nodded my head and shook my hands, as if to shake out the nerves.

"Lets just continue with the rest of the scene. Okay," she positioned herself behind Edward and I once again and repeated, "I now declare you husband and wife." Our cue to kiss, a light peck. Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were fine china. He lightly pressed his lips to mine and all too soon, i'd become consumed by the kiss and knotted my fingers in Edward's hair. It was definitely not a light peck, as scripted.

"Bella, Edward!" Ms Reaser warned and few people chuckled. "You and Mr Cullen can save that for your private time together. I know this is only the dress rehearsal, but we'll be performing the real thing tonight. Got it?"

"Sorry," I apologized and Edward chuckled. I could tell I was blushing furiously and Edward just had this smug look on his face, watching me.

Ever since what I refer to as 'the breast incident' – in which we'd been interupted by _that_ she-devil Alice – had occurred, i'd been craving Edward's touch even more. I'd never felt so, for lack of a better word – horny, before in my whole life. I'd even dreamt about Edward's hands the night of the breast incident and what else they could do to my body. I suddenly understood how it felt to be hormonal.

I was on an absentminded high as I walked to the bathrooms that day. I was so out of it and so focused on Edward's hands, that I didn't notice Tanya approaching with Jessica and Lauren in tow. Of course, I smacked right into her because I was looking at my feet.

Tanya screeched in response and pushed me backwards, quite forcefully. "Fucking Swan!"

"Sorry," I muttered, not wanting her to physically hurt me. "I didn't see you." I knew that her words _could_ cause harm, but I truly believed she couldn't affect me emotionally anymore. However, I was definitely afraid of her attacking me with her tacky acrylic nails.

"Oh! I'm sure you were fantisizing about kissing Edward," she teased in a put-on innocent voice. "I'm sure that's _all_ the two of you do, Isabella."

"What Edward and I do -"

"Or don't do," Lauren cut in with a sneer.

"- is none of your business," I continued, ignoring Lauren's comment.

"But _Edward _is my business and he's obviously not getting any action from you," the evil skanks all laughed amongst themselves, before Tanya turned back to me to continue with her verbal attack. "Edward – he never waits for sex. He is, like, addicted to sex. He can never, ever get enough sex and seeing as you aren't putting out, well, i'm sure that someone else would be more than willing. You're just a phase for him."

"You're completely ridiculous," I insulted. "You can say whatever you want about Edward and myself, because we both don't give a shit about you or your meaningless words." With that, I stormed off and held my head high. I couldn't let Tanya get to me, I just couldn't.

But being Bella, my emotions were evident on my face. What she said was upsetting me, even if I tried to not let it get to me. Edward did sleep around before me and I honestly couldn't tell if he wanted more at this stage or if he was content with how far we'd developed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked me once we were back in the hall.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied, then smiled up at him. This seemed to placate him and he kissed me softly on the forehead before Ms Reaser called on me to run through another scene with Jacob Black.

Edward growled as I approached the stage and I smiled.

I loved his little posessive growls.

* * *

_Edward_

"Is this because of Columbia?" I asked Bella once she'd finished her scene with that reservation fuck.

"No, I'm fine with NYU." Bella smiled her I'm-lying-to-you-smile. I'd learnt to read her smiles. She'd smile big if she thought something was funny....or if she was trying to humour me. "I'm nervous about the play, actually."

"So am I," I admitted, even though I didn't believe Bella was exactly bothered by that at the moment. "I'm sure i'll fuck up in one way or another."

"I'm worried about getting too excited and jumping your bones," Bella blurted out. I stared at her in disbelief while her cheeks darkened and her eyes widened. "I mean...."

"You can jump my bone anytime," I teased. "In fact there's always backstage..."

"Edward," she said seriously.

"Sorry."

We continued with the dress rehearsal and Bella seemed to relax more over the course of the day, for which I was thankful. I hated when she was upset, especially if I had no idea why. I tended to think that I'd done something wrong.

The school bell tolled, indicating the end of the school day, which meant that we only had just under three hours until we'd have to perform this thing. That just got me worked up even more. As much as I'd grown used to all this rehearsing, as much as I'd studied the script – acting on stage in front of an audience, that would be a completely different thing.

All I could do was hope I was alright at this acting shit.

Teacher-who-reminded-me-of-Esme pulled Bella and I aside to give us a little pep talk. "You two have been going so great. I'm so proud of you – especially you, Edward."

"That was all Bella's help," I stated and my Bella squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"You two better start getting ready."

We walked off to the dressing rooms and got ready. Then there was the wait, until everyone would arrive and we'd perform this shit.

* * *

My hands were sweating and I kept glancing out of the curtain into the crowd. Emmett and Jasper didn't lie – they were front row centre, alongside Rosalie and Alice. All four of them had big, smug grins plastered across their face and I'm pretty sure Emmett had a little box of popcorn. That bastard can't go more than 30 minutes without a 'snack'.

Bella was about the walk out to do the first scene and I was suddenly thankful I had a few more minutes to gather myself before I'd have to be out there with her. Reservation fuck was waiting on the otherside, looking all keen to dance onto the stage like the motherfucker he was. I hated him and the way he stared at _my_ Bella. I'd had to send him a fair share of growls over the course of the last two or three months.

The lights in the school hall dimmed and then spotlights were cast on the stage, where Bella sat down. The set was one that was styled to be her character's bedroom. Bella – her character – sighed over moving to a new town and having to start school the following day, while tan asshole stood by and talked his bullshit lines. Before long, the scene was over and I was in the next one so I was pretty fucking nervous.

Bella was on the stage again and at least Jacob Fuck was gone. Jessica and Lauren were in the scene and Jessica actually had to be somewhat nice to Bella in the script. That was interesting, until someone nudged me, reminding me that I had to go on the stage. I walked on, following Angela and that Seth guy and heard Jessica talking about.

"That's Blake...he's gorgeous, _obviously_, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him," Jessica bitched in an icy tone.

Damn straight, Jessica.

I sat down and that was all my action for that scene. Sitting around like a sexy motherfucker.

The play progressed through to my favourite scene – our character's first kiss. I liked it because I could mack on with Bella and get slightly carried away. Her dad would be in the audience though and I hoped they scanned him for guns on the way in. Chief Swan and that little mustache of his – yep, still scary.

The kiss scene made me think back to when Bella was still incredibly unfamiliar to me. I remembered the night in my bedroom where we first ran through the scene. Bella was lying down on the bed in the centre of the stage, pretending to sleep when I slinked in from the side. I stood in the corner of Bella's 'room', waiting for her to wake up.

She fumbled for a light and suddenly a spotlight was cast on me. I chanced a glance out the crowd, but thankfully, couldn't see anything because of the severity of the light.

"How did you get in here?" Bella asked, shocked. My girl was so believable and I felt little fuzzies for her. Her character's pyjamas were tight in the top and I could see the form of her perfect BBB's. I sighed and continued with the scene. "The window."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Just the past couple of months," Bella moved closer up to the edge of the bed. "I like watching you sleep...it's kind of fascinating to me." She edged even closer to me and I pressed my knees to the bed. "Uhm, I just want to try one thing. Stay very still." I moved my head in closer, tilting it to the left while Bella tilted hers to the right. "Don't move."

I pushed my lips against Bella's and she knotted her hands in my hair and pulled me to the bed, where our kissing continued. I heard a wolf-whistle from the audience and I could only assume it was Emmett or Jasper. I hadn't been shot, so Chief Swan mustn't have been allowed brought his gun.

The rest of the play flowed smoothly, even the death scene which I detested so much. As much as I'd tried to understand Bella's point of view on that, I hated that my character killed hers just so the selfish bastard could have her for eternity.

Before I knew it, the curtains were rolling down and the audience was applauding – can't've fucked up too much, then.

"Edward, we did it!" Bella exclaimed as she ran over to me. I met her half way and she jumped up into my arms, so I was holding her with her feet off the ground. She pushed my hair out of my eyes and spread light kisses all over my forehead and the corners of my lips. The feeling of that foreign emotion was back and I suddely had the urge to by Bella long-stemmed roses, serenade her and take her to Paris.

My mind kept pushing this word to my head; _love _and it felt so right in my head when I imagined telling Bella that I loved her. I did love her, she was amazing. I loved every little thing about her. Love. I'd never been in love before but I suddenly felt like a giddy little school girl at a Robert Pattinson autograph signing. I wanted to scream it at the rooftops. It was probably best to tell Bella first before I did that, however.

"You were perfect, love," I murmered, that last word just slipping into my sentence because I couldn't help myself.

"So were you," she replied.

We went and found our parents after we'd changed out of our costumes and even good old Charlie was beaming. "You were great, Bells."

"Thank you, Dad."

My parents offered their congratulations and then my father – the fucking legend – decided we should have some celebratory drinks at our house. "Why don't you come around for a little while, Chief Swan and bring Bella?"

"I've got to work early, but Bella can go around if she'd like. Do you want to go home first, Bells?"

"Yeah, I want to get changed."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Esme said.

"Bye, baby," I said to Bella and without thinking, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but when we pulled away, Bella was blushing all sorts of red.

I practically skipped to the car while my parents had a laugh at my expense.

* * *

"Please?"

"I don't know what I can do, Edward," Carlisle stated calmly.

"You're a Columbia alum, surely you can do something?" I pleaded.

"I'll call the dean of admissions, but i'm not sure how much I can do. Bella has only been waitlisted, Edward. She's a bright girl and I'm sure that she's at the top of their list. She'll most likely end up being accepted anyway, but if she doesn't then don't you go feeling guilty for it."

"I'll try not to," I lied. "I hope you're right."

Esme entered the kitchen and her and my father worked on a late dinner together. It was refreshing to see they were still so happy together after being married for so long. I sat down at the kitchen bench, awaiting Bella's arrival and watched them working together when my phone beeped, indicating a new message.

I unlocked my phone and saw that the message was from Bella.

_Edward,_

_I'm just about to leave my house._

_See you soon._

_Bella. _

I left the kitchen in silence so as to not disturb my parents who were now humming and dancing slowly together. I decided to head upstairs to my room and wait for Bella there. I lay down on my bed and after a few moments heard soft footsteps on the stairs leading up to my room, followed by a knock.

"Come in, baby," I called.

I sat up and the door swung upon. However, it wasn't Bella who entered my room.

It was Tanya.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and I was so shocked that it came out calmly, rather than vicious as I had intended it to.

"I came see you," she said softly.

"You should leave. Bella will be here soon." I figured if I stayed calm, she was more likely to cooperate.

"Bella?" She laughed. "Why would you possibly want Bella when you could have me?"

"Tanya, get out!" I yelled.

Damn Tanya, being the defiant skank she was, instead of getting out – sat down on my bed and pushed me back onto it. She straddled my hips and gyrated against me. "Don't tell me you don't want this," she murmered in my ear.

Her movements were creating friction in all the right places and driving my brain all over the joint. I tried to push her away but she wrapped her hands around my wrists and held for dear life. She pulled my face up to hers and pressed her puffy lips onto mine while I tried to push her off without hurting her. I may have hated her, but I was definitely not a girl basher.

I shouldn't've cared though.

I heard a smash and Tanya jumped off me and turned towards the door where Bella stood. Two glasses had been dropped on the floor and liquid was staining my white carpet, except I didn't care about that; I cared about the tears streaming down Bella's cheeks.

Everything seemed slow motion in that moment, like it does in movies; the drinks slowly spreading on the floor, the tears falling down Bella's face.

"Bella this isn't what it looks like," I hurried to say, standing up from the bed and brushing Tanya off me.

"Yes it is, Isabella," Tanya sneered from behind me.

Bella took a deep breath before running from the door. I followed her as she ran down the stairs, sobbing loudly. "Bella!" I called after her. "Please!"

We ran down the next flight of stairs, me still calling Bella's name. She headed for the front door and swung it open before running out to her car. I caught up with her just in time to take a hold of her wrist as she was attempting to climb up into her truck.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed, her voice venomous. I liked that Bella was occasionally adopting swears, but when she directed one at me – that shit stung.

"Bella, she just attacked me," I tried to explain. "I heard a knock on my door and I thought it was you."

"Let me get in my goddamn car!" She pulled at the handle again.

"No, you have to listen to me. Please, I'm telling the truth," I pleaded weakly with her.

"Why should I believe you?" Bella sobbed, too upset to maintain her cold tone anymore. "Why, Edward? What have you done to earn my trust?"

"You have to believe me....because....I....I love you, Bella," I choked out.

She froze in front of me and stopped pulling at my wrists. Her jaw dropped, eyes widened and I could feel her body trembling. "You don't love me," she muttered fiercly. "Let me get in my car," she sniffed. I let go of her wrist and she jumped up into her truck.

I watched as she sped away and my heart left with her. It was hers, she could keep it.

I heard Tanya approaching behind me and I had to fight against the urge to slap a bitch across the face.

"Don't sulk. She's done, you can get over this..._phase_." Tanya emphasised the word phase, by use of her hands.

"You. Ruined. Everything," I managed to force out between my teeth. "I love her and you – you had to come along and ruin it. You hurt the person I care about the most in the world. Why did you have to come here?" Tears were now freely falling down my face and I couldn't even bring myself to be ashamed.

"You actually love her?"

"Yes, goddamnit!"

"Why?"

"Because she's a good person, Tanya! She'd never go out of her way to intentionally hurt someone and she's smart and funny and virtuous and beautiful and a million of other great qualities. That's why I love her!"

"You could never love me, though," Tanya murmered quietly.

"That's because you're a downright bitch, Tanya. I couldn't ever...." I trailed off.

"I didn't know it was that serious."

"Well it is...fucking _was_! It's all past tense now, Tanya!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I wanted things to work out between us and they didn't and I blamed you. I thought that you were the one who couldn't settle down. Then when you were getting closer to Bella, it made me realise it wasn't you....all along, it was me. You were just waiting for the right person." She sniffed.

It was pathetic, really. The two of us, sitting there on my front porch in tears. Me with my loathed ex-girlfriend, while my current girlfriend drifted farther away.

"I'll talk to her," Tanya perked up.

"I'm sure you'd just have an alterior motive," I sneered.

"I'm genuinely sorry, Edward. I've driven everyone away," she sighed. "I didn't think you actually loved her...I thought you were just going through an experimental phase."

"Well you were very, very wrong."

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to her...explain..."

"Leave her alone!" I growled. "If you fucking go near her...so help me god!"

"I'm going to fix this, Edward," Tanya said and before I could stop her she'd jumped up and hurried towards her car.

I prayed she didn't know where Bella lived.

* * *

**A/N**: Bloody Tanya. I didn't really want to make her redeem herself, but I felt it was neccesary to explain why she acted the way she did. Next chappy we'll see how Bella reacts to Tanya...ahha.


	14. Favors & Friction

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 14: Favors & Friction

_Bella_

I was on a high as Charlie and I arrived home after the play. Everything had gone smoothly and Edward was perfect, just as I'd known he'd be even despite his nerves. His success made me happier than my own did and I guessed that's what it meant to be in a relationship with someone.

I raced upstairs and had a quick shower before going back to my room and pulling on some grey slim jeans, along with a black three quarter sleeve top. I teamed my outfit with black pointy flats (Alice's buy) and brushed my hair up into a bun and then put on a minimal amount of make-up: lip gloss, a little foundation and mascara before returning downstairs. It was just before nine, so Charlie allowed me a one o'clock curfew – I think he was reassured by knowing Edward's parents would definitely be home.

I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye before gathering my keys and my handbag.

The ride over to Edward's seemed longer than usual and I found myself pushing my truck to go even faster. I just wanted to see Edward so badly – I hated any time apart from him. I could never get enough of Edward, that's for sure.

Finally, I arrived at the beautiful house on the river and eagerly knocked on the front door. I could hear music playing loudly on the other side of the door, so I let myself in knowing they probably couldn't hear me over it.

I found Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, both of them holding a glass of read wine in their hands.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme exclaimed. "I'm sorry, we had the music up we musn't have heard you knock."

"That's alright Mrs Cullen. Is Edward in his room?"

"Yes, dear and please call me Esme."

I smiled at her and told her I would, even though I knew I probably wouldn't.

Edward's father made up two mocktails for Edward and I while I waited in the kitchen and they looked delicious.

I headed over to the staircase and climbed up carefully and quietly, making sure to keep a firm hold of the glasses in my small hands – steadiness wasn't exactly my forte. I made it to the second floor where Alice's room was located and then turned to go up the next set of steps. I could hear noise coming from Edward's room and I wondered if he had his television or radio on.

The door was slightly ajar, so I gently pushed it open.

_Tanya._

Tanya!

My world seemed to crash away in to tiny little specks.

She was sitting on top of Edward, straddling him and for some reason – he hadn't pushed her off.

I took a deep breath and the glasses fell from my hands and smashed on the carpet at my feet. That's when Tanya and Edward finally noticed me in the doorway. Tanya jumped off Edward and stared at me with a smirk. I could already feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

Edward gently pushed Tanya fully off him and quickly said "Bella this isn't what it looks like."

"Yes it is, Isabella," Tanya growled from behind Edward – who was now clenching his fists.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I ran down both sets of stairs while Edward called after me.

I finally made it downstairs and ran past Edward's parents and out of that goddamn house. I thought i'd lost Edward, but just as I was about to get into my truck he grabbed a hold of my wrists and pulled me back. I fought against him and screamed to no avail.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Bella, she just attacked me. I heard a knock on my door and I thought it was you."

I wanted to believe him, but Tanya's earlier words were echoing in my head; I_'m sure that someone else would be more than willing. You're just a phase for him. _

Edward was still trying to calm me down, but I didn't want to be calmed. I wanted to get in my truck and drive away from this whole mess. "Let me get in my goddamn car!" I pleaded with him again and pulled at the handle.

"No, you have to listen to me. Please, I'm telling the truth," Edward begged.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, too upset to even sound angry. "Why, Edward? What have you done to earn my trust?"

"You have to believe me....because....I....I love you, Bella," he uttered, sounding so completely sincere.

My whole body froze as he said those words.

I thought back to the day when he'd called me _love_;when he asked me to be his girlfriend; when he was willing to give up his spot in Columbia for me. Maybe he did love me and maybe a sick part of me loved him, too. If this was the way Edward treated people he loved – going back to his ex – then maybe, just maybe I didn't want his love. Only I couldn't say that to him.

"You don't love me. Let me get in my car," I said softly, the anger too hard to maintain.

My words seemed to break him and finally – he let me get in my car and drive away.

I drove home slowly once I'd hit the main road. The tears wouldn't stop so my vision was bad enough without adding speed to the mix.

Some higher god was feeling merciful for I made it home in one piece.

Charlie must've already gone to bed and I was thankful I didn't have to deal with his questions. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and fell down on to my bed and sobbed into my pillow. A million thoughts continued to run through my head; _he said he loves you, he didn't come after you, he was telling the truth, he wasn't telling the truth_. I sobbed even harder thinking about Edward and Tanya together. Even if Edward was telling the truth – they'd been together before.

She knew Edward in ways I only dreamed about. She probably knew what he liked and he probably knew what she liked if he'd cared enough to pay attention at the time.

I didn't fit into that equation.

Realising this brought on a new round of tears and sobbed loudly into my now soaked pillow.

I felt dehydrated from all the tears so I decided to head downstairs for a glass of water. Just as I was walking down the stairs, I heard an impatient knocking on my front door.

I considered ignoring it, but curiosity got the better of me like it usually did.

After examining my blotchy face in a mirror and deciding there was nothing that could be done for it, I finally answered the door.

Tanya.

Not again. Was she trying to ruin every moment of peace for me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice icy.

"I'm here to explain," she said in a soft, almost timid voice. "May I come in?"

"No."

"Please let me explain."

"No," I repeated. "Please leave."

I went to slam the door, but Tanya placed a stripper shoe clad foot in between the door and the frame and once again asked for a chance.

"Did Edward send you to rub it in my face? You know, I already feel like crap so anything you do now is just like the icing on the cake. So go ahead, Tanya. Ice my fucking cake."

"Edward didn't send me." She pushed the door open further and I took her in. She was wearing a tiny black dress, with her boobs pushed up to the high heavens. I looked down at my own relatively small chest and frowned. I took in Tanya's blonde hair and fake or not – some guys prefer blondes. My own hair was scooped up into a sloppy bun.

Not to mention, I was wearing sweats. For all the jokes I could make about Tanya, she wasn't ugly. If she toned down her look, I could easily see her as being very beautiful. Maybe that was Edward's attraction to her. Maybe he saw her in the morning without being done up and thought of her as beautiful. It pained me to think of them waking up together, so I pushed the visual out of my head and focused on the present.

I sighed and pushed the door open, gesturing for Tanya to come in.

If she dug my hole even deeper, I guess it wouldn't really matter anymore. I'd already lost college and Edward...I'd just have to live with anything else that life threw me.

Tanya and I sat down on the couches in my living room. I curled my legs up underneath me, while Tanya sat up straight with her hands in her lap.

"Okay so explain, then."

"Edward loves you," Tanya began. I scoffed at her statement, but she continued nonetheless. "I think I was jealous that he was finally settling down with someone when he couldn't ever take a relationship with me seriously, you know?" I rolled my eyes. "I've been so horrible to you, but you don't understand. I had problems at home and I thought at least I had Edward. When he broke up with me...well, I just couldn't understand. I wasn't willing to admit it was probably my fault so I sought to blame others. You were an easy target and I'm sorry I took advantage of that."

I sat there, stunned in to silence. Tanya was actually apologizing and sounding sincere about it?

"How do you feel about Edward, Bella?"

"Why? What difference does it make?" I questioned.

"Do you love him?"

"I can't really think about that at the moment."

"What you walked in on – that was all me. He was trying to push me away but he obviously didn't want to hurt me too much. Don't take it out on Edward."

"You know, I thought – if you're both telling the truth, why is it so hard for me to believe? People like you have been cruel to me my whole life, Edward included. I don't one hundred percent trust him and I don't love him – not yet, anyway."

"You should give him a chance," Tanya cut in.

"I don't think I could handle it if he hurt me," I admitted in a whisper.

"He loves you. He would never intentionally cause you pain."

"I'm trying to believe that," I said. "I _do_ want to love him but it's never that simple."

"I'll leave you alone now so you can think about everything. Once again, I'm sorry."

I shrugged. She wasn't exactly forgiven but she may have dropped on the radar from extreme hate to mere dislike. She let herself out and I returned upstairs to my bedroom, hoping a decent night's sleep would offer me a new perspective.

I tossed.

I turned.

I couldn't sleep.

I picked up my phone and saw that it was 1am and I wondered if Edward was still awake. I considered calling him, but wasn't exactly sure what I would say. Instead, I settled for a message.

_Edward,_

_I believe you._

_Bella. _

I placed my phone back down and waited to see his response. A few minutes later my phone vibrated indicating a new message. I flipped it open and just as I expected, it was Edward.

_Thank you._

_I love you, Edward. _

I felt bad that I couldn't say _I love you too_ but I believed I would be able to say it back some day soon. I put my phone down on my bedside table and finally, I was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Edward_

I woke up on Saturday and my face was puffy from my bitch-tears and lack of sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and considered going back to sleep, but decided to take a shower instead.

The shower was soothing, but I still felt tense. Bell had said she believed me but I didn't know what that exactly meant. Were things fixed between us?

I hoped so, but still – she didn't say she loved me back which had me worried. Maybe she just needed more time, or maybe she wouldn't ever love me. It was possible she'd realised what trash I could be and was just biding her time until she'd get rid of me. Still, I hoped.

After my shower, I mustered up the courage to send her a message.

_Morning,_

_Can I see you today or tonight?_

_Edward._

I didn't bring love into the equation this time. I just wanted things to be normal between us.

Bella paced anxiously around the room as I waited for Bella's reply, which arrived only a few minutes later.

_Sure._

_Want to come around mine? _

_Charlie's out fishing._

_Bella. _

I replied saying I could be over in half an hour and Bella agreed. She couldn't be too mad, but I was still very much worried about what Tanya had said to her. I considered calling Tanya to ask, but I deleted her number long ago and didn't want to go out of my way to acquire it again. I could only trust she truly meant it when she said she was sorry.

I got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast. My parents were both sitting in the kitchen and although I'm sure they were curious as to what happened last night, they remained silent. I finished with breakfast and brushed my teeth before jumping in the Volvo and driving over to Bella's.

It was a surprisingly pleasant day and I hoped it stayed that way for graduation and prom, if Bella was still going with me, that is.

I parked in the driveway and practically ran towards her front door and was delighted when she opened it before I'd even had the chance to knock.

I could tell she'd been crying and I wanted to slap myself across the face for being in part responsible for that, but instead I smiled and took her hand. Despite the redness around her face, she was still so beautiful in her sweats and singlet. Au natural Bella was my favourite Bella.

"Come in," she said softly.

Once we were inside, I dared myself to hug Bella. I reached out for her and she surprised me by falling into my arms. She was so warm and familiar. I inhaled her freesia and strawberry scent and felt her hands splayed across my back.

"I'm so sorry," I began, but Bella raised her finger to my lips.

"It's done and I know it wasn't your fault."

"Bella, I lo-" I started, but Bella silenced me once again.

"I'm not ready for that yet. I just need some time, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. I placed a kiss on her forehead and held her hand in mine.

"I'll have to give you a tour of the house," Bella said in a playful voice.

She showed me where the kitchen and laundry were and that was practically it to the bottom floor, along with the living room which I'd already seen before our date.

We went upstairs, which consisted of a corridor with four doors. "Linen closet," she pointed to the first, "Charlie's bedroom," the second, "bathroom," the third, "and this is my bedroom."

We stopped outside her bedroom door and Bella gingerly pushed it open, revealing her tiny room.

Her single bed was in the middle of the room, complete with a purple quilt cover. She had a desk in the right corner and next to that, a bookcase that was filled with books. She sat down in the middle of her small bed and stared up at me expectantly, so I stood in front of her unsure of how to proceed.

"Hi," she breathed, offering a slight smile.

"Hi," I said back. Bella perched up on her knees and reached out for me, so I extended my arms to hers and intertwined my fingers. She pulled me down so I was sitting on the bed in front of her and pressed her lips to mine. Only, she wasn't soft as I'd grown to expect from her. She attacked my lips with absolute passion and I happily complied and allowed her tongue to explore my mouth.

My hands found her hips as we continued to kiss with reckless abandon, Bella pulling me tighter against her.

I rubbed my hands up and down on her hips and shifted myself atop her, not breaking the kiss. I nipped lightly at Bella's neck, while she brought her hands to my hair. As I licked across her collarbones, her grip on my hair tightened and she moaned into my mouth. Soon our lips found eachother once again and our tongues were locked in a battle for dominance.

I allowed Bella to take control of the kiss while I kneeled in between her open legs. My hands ran up and down her body, resting on her thighs and I felt Bella tighten her legs against me. I groaned and Bella responded my wrapping her legs tightly around my waist so her crotch was pressed against the growing bulge in my jeans.

We both groaned at the contact, effectively breaking the kiss. I stared deep into Bella's eyes and she pulled me in for another kiss and subtly ground her hips against mine. I moved in rhythm with her until we were both gyrating against one another, creating a friction that felt fucking beyond amazing.

"Oh," Bella moaned, so I fastened up my actions.

Her eyes were rolling back and I knew she wouldn't last long. She moved her hands to the hem of my shirt, before slipping them under my shirt to feel my bare skin. She brought her hands to my back and pulled her body even tighter to mine as a wayward groan escaped her lips. "Yes, yes," she chanted breathlessly.

She bucked against me one last time, before arching her back and moaning out my name in ecstacy.

She unwrapped her legs from mine and I could hear her trying to gain control of her breathing.

My raging hard-on was still at full attention and I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do at that point, so I settled for lying down beside Bella.

"That...was...amazing," she gasped.

"Mhm," I hummed in agreeance.

"You...you're hard." Bella pointed out the obvious even though I was sure she'd realised that while I was pressed against her, getting her off.

"It'll pass."

"Can I help you with it?" She said seductively.

"You don't have to do that, Bella."

"I want to," she purred and I wondered what had gotten into my girlfriend. Whatever it was, I was beginning to like this undercover vixen.

She reached for my belt and quickly undid it with unsteady hands, tossing it aside. I watched in amazement as she sat atop me, straddling my legs. Slowly, she undid the button on my jeans, before slowly undoing the zipper, all the while looked more seductive and sexy than I ever could have imagined.

She worked my jeans down my legs so I was sitting below her in my boxer briefs and inhaled deeply as she took in my package which was standing at full attention. She lifted my shirt off my head and sighed as she ran her hands up and down my toned stomach. Then she turned her attention to my dick.

A small smile spread across her face as she reached forward timidly to rest her hand on the hem of my underwear. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay," I assured her quickly and she quickly worked the boxers down my legs and tossed them away. She gasped as she took a long look at my hard cock.

"Wow...it's more attractive than I imagined it'd be."

I chucklde at her admission, but she silenced me by reaching forward to take a soft hold of me. My cock twitched at the feeling and Bella's eyes widened. She wasn't detered, however, and lifted her hand to her mouth and licked it before returning it to my length. She did the same with her other hand before placing both hands atop one another on my cock.

She held me and gently squeezed me as she slowly moved her hands up and down in a steady motion, using the top one to swirl across the head of my cock.

I groaned and an excited sigh escaped Bella's lips.

Bella swirled her thumb across the tip and spread the small amount of precum slowly around it before moving her right hand to lightly cup at my balls, while the other worked up and down my shaft.

She continued the motion and I think I fell in love with her even more – my girl was not a ball neglecter like so many other girls. I couldn't help myself, so I thrust into her hand and Bella quickened up the pace and I began to twitch underneath her. I moaned out her name and rest my forehead on my shoulder why she worked me.

I came powerfully onto my stomach and breathed into Bella's next while she stroked my hair softly.

It was easily the most intense orgasm I'd had from a hand job.

I pulled my face up and kissed Bella's forehead. "You were amazing," I sighed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Bella said playfully.

"I _more_ than enjoyed it."

We ended up tangled in the sheets, kissing softly and holding eachother.

It was peace and it was progress and even if Bella wasn't ready for my love – I hoped she would be soon.

* * *

**A/N**: Thought they deserved some lemony goodness. I couldn't keep them apart for too long!


	15. Champagne & Cheeba

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: So my computer went psycho for a while there...hence the delay in updating. Sorry. Argh then my internet. Fuck...you'd think these modern machines'd be a little better!

Another filler chapter (sorry...just have to let the story progress before a certain evil someone enters the picture).

Chapter 15: Champagne & Cheeba

_Bella_

"Stop fidgeting!" Alice commaned in my ear while she lightly swatted my cheek.

"I can't help it. I'm not into this girly stuff."

"You're almost done, Bella. Don't you want to look beautiful for Edward?"

I shrugged. Edward knew what I looked like without being done up and he hadn't run off yet. Alice sighed at my nonchalance while she pinned back my fringe to create what she called a "quiff". She'd used a GHD – which I was told was a very fancy straightener – to curl my hair into neat ringlets, which cascaded down past my shoulders.

"So I never did find out what happened with you two after the play..."

"I told you about Tanya," I stated.

"Yes, but I may have heard from Jasper than a certain three words were said."

"Your point?" I rolled my eyes at her in the mirror.

"So Edward actually told you he loved you?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't say it back?"

"Correct," I answered. "I feel like there's a whole side to Edward that I don't even know and I have a bit to go with my trust. It's only early days, Alice."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of those three words, especially given it was Edward who said them. Edward has never said that to anyone before except maybe Mum, Dad and I when he was younger."

"I do understand the gravity of it," I protested. "That's exactly why I didn't say it back – I want to fully in my heart mean it when I do say it. I hope that Edward really meant it, but right now, I just can't say it back."

"But -" Alice began, but was cut off by my phone ringing.

I didn't recognise the number so I answered it with a timid, "hello?"

"Yes, is this Isabella Swan?" A deep mans voice sounded on the other end.

"Yes."

"This is Dean Facinelli with the admissions board at Columbia," I nearly dropped the phone at that. I'd waiting to hear from Columbia for all this time and here it was, my fate mere seconds from being delivered via telephone.

"It's good to hear from you?" I said in an unsure voice, making it sound like a question.

"I spoke with a former Columbia alum, Carlisle Cullen, recently. He brought it to my attention that you had been waitlisted. I take it you know of him through the hospital and his children?"

"Yes, I'm a bit clumsy," I laughed and I was thankful that the Dean laughed along with me.

"I reviewed your application and I was surprised that you had been waitlisted, but as you know, enrolments are very competitive in the Ivy League colleges. We still have a few places left due to a few students choosing to study elsewhere. I'd like to offer you a spot if you're interested," he said calmly, his tone completely contradicting the life-changing news he was delivering.

I had to fight not to jump up and down and squeal and instead managed to calmly say "yes, yes!" The dean laughed at my attempt to hide my eagerness and enthusiasm before telling me he'd send out an information packet.

I hung up and bounced out of my cheer before pulling Alice in to a firm hug. She seemed shocked by my enthusiasm and patted me softly on the back to calm me down. "I have to call Edward!" I shrieked.

"No!" Alice exclaimed. "You can't speak with him until prom."

"Says who?"

"My house, my rules," Alice said in a stern tone. "Sit back down so I can finish your hair and make-up."

I tried to sneakily send a text message to him, but Alice – the evil pixie – grabbed my phone from my grasp and hid it from me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready.

Rosalie looked stunning in a black cocktail dress. Her hair was pulled up loosely and she had on dark eye make-up and light lips.

Alice looked just as beautiful in a pale pink floor length gown. She'd styled her hair as normal – there wasn't really much else she could do with it – and had on minimal make-up.

I turned to the mirror and looked at my reflection. Alice conveniently had a dress in my size "lying around" - I went along with her because I knew there was no disagreeing with a determined Alice – and I did have to admit, it _was_ beautiful. It was a floor length strapless heart cut dress in a beautiful shade of dark blue. There were diamantes along the bust which emphasised my small cleavage.

My hair was styled just as Alice had intended – lightly curled with that quiff thing – and my make-up was quite light, as I'd requested. I had dark, thick lashes and a light coat of lipgloss along with a slight amount of pink blush – not that I really needed blush.

I had to hand it to Alice. I did feel beautiful and maybe, just maybe I'd measure up to Edward tonight. I sighed in pure bliss as I thought about Edward and I going off to college together. He loved me and I knew that I'd love him soon, too. It was on the horizon, just subtly building up.

I gave myself another once over before going downstairs to have a flute of champagne with the girls.

* * *

_Edward_

Fuck I could be such a girl sometime. Put me in a tux and I'll bitch about my hair and wonder if I look sexy. "Relax. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jasper growled as he was tying up his tie.

"Nothing." I paused and reminded myself to turn away from my best friend. He could read me well and that fucker knew when I was lying.

"Is this about Bella?" Wise bastard, Jasper.

"She still hasn't fucking said it back!" I roared.

"Dude, be careful. I don't want to worry about you breaking glass every time you have one of these little-bitch tantrums. I've told you this before and now I'm going to say it again because you're my friend and your little mind is fucked because you're whipped – she'll say it when she's ready. Just because she didn't tell you that she loves you doesn't mean she won't soon."

"You reckon?" I asked, all hopeful because I was really that pathetic. I needed self-assurance.

"Yes, you douche."

Emmett banged loudly on the door brandishing a bag of pot. He was full of giggles as he sat down on Jasper's bed and I knew he'd probably already tapped into his stash. "Wanty wanty?" He asked, swinging the bag around in front of my face.

It had been months since I'd done pot – or any kind of illegal substance – and I had to the admit, the temptation was there. Still, I told myself and Emmett, "No."

"Why not, bitch tits?" Emmett asked. "It's just pot. Got this baggy off James. He cut me a sweet move, probably trying to lure you two back to the dark side."

"Dumb move, asshole," Jasper said. "Bella's dad is all about tracking down Forks' mysterious supplier. You do not want to be connected to him. Why else do you think we stopped?"

"You're fucking the Chief's daughter, though," Emmett stated as he turned to me. "That's gotta count for something."

"I'm not fucking her," I growled. "I just don't want any damn pot, Emmett. I thought both of you were over this shit. I mean really, Emmett, cheeba? Fuck that."

"What happened to you Edward? You were all into this and now it's like you're a different person. Forgive me for failing to comprehend this. You too, Jaz. You two start dealing with some new bitches and all of a sudden you're too good for everything?"

"Do not call Bella and my sister bitches," I commaned. "You're the one who is turning in to a bigger fucking douche. Did you even apply to college Emmett? And what about Rose? How can you take care of her?"

"Just calm down," Jasper attempted to mediate. "Thank you for the offer, Emmett, but Edward and I aren't interested."

"That's all well and good but you know what? You two went and grew up, fell in love or whatever you want to call it and turned your back on everything. You fucking left me behind. Suddenly the dynamic has changed in everything and I'm the bad one? And yes, I have applied to college. I got into fucking Yale, you pricks," Emmett growled.

Suddenly, I understood. Those Bella-induced changes that seemed to subtle to me, affected everyone else around me. I was certainly one self-absorbed motherfucker. Jasper and I always had been, where Emmett was more a man of the people. He did things if Jasper and I did them because he was just up for whatever his best mates were up for.

He'd always had Rose, so he didn't understand how life changing love could be when it was sudenly thrust at him. I felt bad that while throwing myself into things with Bella, I'd forgotten my mates along the way. Even Jasper, who had fuck knows what going on with my sister.

"Sorry, Em," I muttered. It was a weak apology, but it still seemed to satisfy Emmett instead.

"It's alright," he said. "I love Rosie...I understand."

Emmett hid his little bag of cheeba in his suit and the three of us went downstairs to crack open a few beers with our fathers instead.

* * *

Nothing.

There were just...no words.

It seemed like every time I saw Bella, I turned into a pile of loved-up goo. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to hold her hand and kiss her and inhale her sweet scent. I wanted to tell her I loved her over and over until it was all she could hear in her head – then I wanted to shout it to the rooftops.

I wanted to rip her dress off, but at the same time I wanted to offer her my jacket to hide her from every other male, because deep down, all males are evil sadistic creatures who shouldn't even be allowed within the general vicinity of _my_ Bella. Yes, I was really that psychotic and possesive.

But when she walked through the door, slightly buzzed from her glass of champagne (or few), she looked so alive and lovely and I couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Hey you," she said her voice all husky and sexy, Bella not even realising this most likely.

"Baby...woah," I managed.

She giggled and did a little twirl before coming to stand next to me and placing a light peck on my cheek. "I feel like a princess," she confessed. "I hope the dress is okay. Alice bought it."

"It's more than okay," I complimented, loving the way the blue fit around her creamy skin and especially loving her cleavage. "You look beautiful."

"You look so good in a suit, Edward," Bella returned my compliment.

Just as I was about to pull Bella in for a kiss, Alice burst into the room. "You two, come out back! We need to discuss the summer. Bella, you better tell Edward your news!"

"Damn pixie!" Bella growled and stamped her foot as Alice darted out of the room. "I wanted it to be a suprise."

"What is it, love?"

"I got a call from Columbia today," she began. "Remind me to thank your father, Edward. Turns out he and the Dean are old friends. I got offered a place and I accepted!"

"That's great baby!" I replied enthusiastically. I pulled Bella's little body against mine before lifting her feet clean off the ground and twirling her around.

My girlfriend – the girl I loved – had just been accepted into the same college as I. We would be graduating in a couple of days and then enjoying a carefree summer together before moving off to New York together – well not really together – and everything would be perfect. Hopefully, she'd love me by then.

"We should go outside and see what's going on with the others," Bella stated.

I followed her outside and watched as her hips swayed beautifully. I had the urge to drag her off and bend her over, but pushed away that ungentlemanly desire as we met our friends outside.

Alice was excited about something. She generally was though, so I didn't pay her any special attention.

Bella turned around and took my hands and just as our lips were about to touch, Alice the cockblocker called out to me. "Edward!"

"What?" I growled perhaps a little too fiercly.

"Mum and Dad said we can use their holiday house this summer."

"You have a holiday house?" Bella questioned.

"It's more like a holiday McMansion," Rose stated.

"Our parents bought a house in Port Angeles," I explained to Bella. "We used to have the tradition when Al and I were kids. We'd go there in the summer all the time. Now it's more like a retreat for our parents."

"But they said we could have it for a week this summer!" Alice cut in. "And guess what?"

"What?" We all said in unison.

"I'm organising fake ID's!" Alice squealed.

"My Dad is a cop, Alice," Bella stated.

"Well you're lucky we've got someone good doing our ID's. So are you all in?"

All of us – bar Bella – enthusiastically agreed. However, after a little coaxing on mine and Alice's behalf, Bella reluctantly agreed. "You better get used to it, Bella. We're stuck together for at least the next four years," I joked.

"Kids," Jasper's mother called. "The car is here."

With that, we set off to Prom.

It was raining as we walked out to our limo which thoroughly annoyed Emmett – who was keen on sticking his big head out of the sun roof – and resulted in high pitched squeals of complaint from Alice and Rosalie who were very much concerned about their hair.

Jasper, Bella and myself were the only ones who didn't seem bothered by the rain.

I sat beside Bella in the car, holding her hand and watching her as she looked out the window. "Hey," I called softly to her. She murmered and turned to me in response. "Do you want to stay around mine tonight?"

I expected her to question me, but she didn't. She simply nodded her head and said "sure." This is cool, we can do this couple stuff.

The Prom was the big fucking cliché I knew it'd be. Balloons, streamers and of course; the Forks High gym. Pure class all the way. Some people really got into this shit and maybe if things were different, I'd be stoned and taking photos against a tacky backdrop with a nameless date I'd asked along. Instead, I had Bella beside me and all I could think about was her.

I guess that's what love is. It's this all-consuming thing that turns even the biggest non-believers into to contemplative piles of mush.

"Dance with me?" I asked Bella softly, noticing that she'd been watching Alice and Jasper dancing slowly together. They looked so intimate and a sad part of me worried that she wished we had that kind of intimacy. I was always so worried she'd run away screaming. Maybe that's why I was so desperate to hear her say she loved me.

"All in time," I chanted over and over to myself quietly.

"I have no coordination. I'll hurt you," Bella told me, looking genuinely concerned.

"Nonsense," I chuckled. "It's all in the leading," I said as I pulled her up from her chair and took her to the dance floor.

"If I hurt your feet, it's your own fault," she warned.

"No worries," I played. I pulled her little body closely to me, before lifting her feet off the ground and placing them on my own. I swayed us around slowly while Bella clung to me tightly. "See, you're dancing." I smiled at her and was relieved to see she smiled back.

It would've been the perfect time for me to say _'I love you'_ but now I knew I was waiting for her. If I went and said it again, I'd no doubt just be disappointed. Whilst we did have some very nice make-up "activities"- which I had thoroughly enjoyed - our fight still worried me. I tried to push away all negativity so I could concentrate on Bella and making her smile because that's what love is. If Bella is happy, then I'm happy.

"Edward," she murmered in my ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," I admitted.

"Oh?"

"Mhm-hmm. Only good things, love. Don't worry," I teased.

"Good," she replied simply. "I was thinking good things about you, too. It will be really nice to get away from Forks and spend some time with you. Hopefully we can get some privacy." Part of me wondered if that statement was full of innuendo, but I figured it would be rude to ask. Bella continued, "not so sure about the fake id's, though. That's just not how I was raised."

"Well maybe when they go out, we can get the privacy you so desire. I know i'd much rather stay in with you than go out to a club to drink. Although, seeing you drunk would be sort of cute."

"Shut up," Bella said as she playfully slapped me. "You've seen me inebriated once...I think that's enough for now."

"So you're not going to be a rowdy sorority girl?"

"Nope," Bella answered popping the 'p'. "I'm going to be a boring nerd who will spend all her time studying in her dorm or with her amazing pre-law nerd boyfriend, who will most likely be chockers with the studying, too. If he's still around, that is."

"He'll definitely still be around," I played along before breaking character to lean in and kiss Bella softly on her nose, then moved my lips down to hers. Our kiss was soft and innocent – there were too many prying eyes – but I still thoroughly enjoyed myself. How I never saw Bella for the beautiful, amazing person she is was beyond me.

"It's cold," Bella hummed a few hours later as we were exiting the gymnasium. I chuckled and pulled my jacket off before placing it around Bella's shoulders. She offered me a thankful smile before taking my hand.

The plan was for us to meet everyone else at Emmett's jeep – he'd brought it to school earlier in the day as it was the only one we could all fit in due to the two extra seats – and then go back to my place for some drinks.

Just as we'd caught up with the others, I realised I'd left my wallet behind. I left Bella at the car and walked back through the carpark and up to the gym.

"Looking for this?" A crisp voice asked from behind me.

I turned and saw James staring at me, his eyebrows raised. He looked even worse than the last time i'd seen him, but then again – that had been a _while_.

His greasy blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his blue eyes looked dull. He was also wearing a flano and rugged old jeans – quite a contrast to how usually looked; tailored and professional (for a pawn shop worker/narcotics dealer, that is).

"James," I greeted him casually. "As a matter of fact, I am."

We both walked forward and evened the gap between us and James tossed my wallet over.

"Cullen, it's been a while..." he began.

"Yeah, laying low," I said nonchalantly, while I shrugged hoping to keep the conversation quick and light.

"Business is pretty slow all around. I'm actually in a bit of shit, Cullen. You and Hale aren't exactly helping by dissing me, you know?"

"It's nothing personal. We're just focusing on college and school a lot lately," I lied.

"Yeah, I know. I've just got the fucking Chief on my back. He's been sniffing into all my shit, you know? That's the problem with these small towns – there's a limited pool of suspects and the coppers generally have a lot of time on their hands."

I shrugged just as I heard Bella's sweet voice calling to me and saw her approaching James. "Edward! Did you find it?"

She moved closer to James and I and came to stand beside me.

"Yep, got it here." I held my wallet up for proof. "Let's get going back to the car."

I turned to leave, but James stopped us. "Wait up, Cullen. You didn't introduce this lovely lady," he said in that sick, perverted voice I imagined he thought to be somewhat charming. Bullshit.

"She's nobody," I answered pushing Bella gently behind me to hide her, not wanting her to get involved in any of this shit.

"Don't be shy with your girl, Cullen," James continued. "It's nice to meet you, Nobody. I'm James."

"B-Bella," she stuttered. "The others are waiting for us," Bella whispered to me, whilst tugging on my hand.

"We've gotta run," I said quickly to James. I held Bella's hand securely in mine and pulled her along behind me and lead us back to the car.

"What was that?" Bella questioned.

"Nothing, love. I was just trying to avoid him, you know?"

"Everything is okay, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's fine," I answered. Truthfully, I was hoping there wouldn't be any more encounters with James.

I wasn't sure what he though I could do for him, but I certainly hoped I didn't run into him again any time soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Too bad Eddie. He'll be back.


	16. Bed & Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: There be lemonness in this chapter. I hope it be believable and all. It's not that i'm...inexperienced (ha! )....it just makes me nervous writing about stuff like this because well, generally i'm not analysing what is going on all that much when stuff goes....down. I find it easier to write about sucking dick, personally. Haha okay sorry, overshare. Also, this chap is short. Sorry.

Chapter 16: Bed & Breakfast

_Bella_

Edward was acting a little strange after prom, but I tried to push the thought away as Emmett dropped Edward and I off at Edward's place. I wasn't entirely sure what Edward expected to happen between us, so needless to say – I was nervous.

We were meant to be having drinks at Edward's place, but the other couples feigned "tiredness" and all wanted to go to bed to "sleep".

Edward's parents weren't home and Alice was staying at Jasper's place like she did most nights. So it was just Edward and I walking up the path to his front porch. I noticed he fumbled slightly with the keys as he went to unlock the door and after a few growls on Edward's part, the door finally moved open and granted us access to the empty, silent Cullen mansion (as I liked to call it).

Edward cleared his throat loudly as we walked through the front door. I exhaled loudly and removed Edward's blazer from around my shoulders then turned to look at Edward expectantly, wondering if he expected me to remove any more layers of clothes. He was eyeing me with the look of a starved man and I was the delicious meal he was craving.

"What do you want to do?" I asked in a small voice. Edward raised his eyebrows, shrugged and offered me a smirk in response. That obviously meant he had something _physical_ in mind. However, there were a myriad of 'physical' things we could do. All I knew was that I wasn't ready to go all the way, but I was more than willing to engage in other...activities.

"What was the go with that guy?" I asked, partly to tease Edward, but also because I wanted to clear my head for a little bit before doing anything further with Edward.

"James just being James," Edward sighed and reached for his jacket and pulled it out of my hands, placing it over his arm. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Your dad'll probably have him in a cell in a few months anyway."

"Charlie?" I asked surprised.

"He _is_ the police chief," Edward responded in a dull tone and I wondered if I was irritating him.

I looked down at my feet to avoid his stare and asked in a timid voice, "are you angry with me?"

"No," Edward answered instantly. "I just don't want to think about James. Especially when I'm with my beautiful girlfriend and we have the whole house to ourselves." I sighed and Edward leaned forward and placed his long fingers underneath my chin. "We can just go to sleep, love," he murmered as his green eyes met my brown ones.

"Let's just go upstairs," I said quietly, breaking our eye contact and looking down at my feet.

"Okay," Edward agreed and he linked our fingers and walked us over to the staircase.

Our ascension was silent, but I was quite content with knowing Edward didn't seem to have any expectations of me. Now it was all up to me and I was sure Edward wouldn't instigate anything. He rarely did, probably afraid of scaring me off or going too far.

It's not that I didn't want to do things with Edward, I was just nervous.

I trusted him, however, and I made up my mind that tonight we would do something. I just wasn't sure what that something would be exactly.

Edward slowly opened his bedroom door and gestured for me to go in. I walked past him and kicked my evil shoes off before sitting down in the centre of Edward's bed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked again, but this time my voice was stronger, braver.

"I kinda want to make my girlfriend feel good," Edward said casually as he sat down next to me. "If she'll let me."

I was shocked by the boldness of his statement and a little part of me felt guilty that we had to move things slowly because of me.

"I'm sorry that i'm not exactly," I paused, trying to find the words before continuing with, "up to speed."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I want you for so many other reasons than your body. I will wait as long as you want me to. That being said, I did want to go a little bit further tonight but it's really fine if you don't want to. I only want to make you -" Edward was beginning to ramble, so I cut him off with my lips. It was the easiest, most obvious way for me to say to him that I definitely wanted to go further.

My hands pulled at his shirt while our tongues fought for dominance and I managed to unbutton the offensive item without breaking the kiss. Edward shrugged out of it and I had to pull away then, just so I could admire Edward's body.

He had nice strong arms and while he was lean – he was still very muscular. I couldn't help running my small hands up and down his chest, but Edward didn't seem to mind. I was fascinated by his nipples, so I leant down and kissed at both of them lightly before returning my lips to Edward's.

He moved his hands down to my legs and slowly pulled my dress up until it was bunched in his hands, up at the tops of my thighs. It was then I knew it was up to me to dictate any further clothing-removal. And I wanted the damn dress gone.

I reached behind me for the zip, before deciding I'd need Edward's help. "Can you undo me, please?" I asked timidly. Okay, I probably could've undone it myself.

"Uh, sure," he said quickly before clearing his throat, his usually cool demeanor all but vanished.

I turned so my back was facing Edward and waited for what seemed like hours before I finally felt his hands at the top of my zipper. He slowly tugged the zip down, inch by inch, revealing my bare back to him. Alice had insisted that my dress absolutely couldn't be worn with a bra.

Once the dress was fully unzipped we both exaled, seemingly relieved of such a menial task.

I slowly turned to face Edward still clutching at my dress to keep it up and from falling down. I figured that breast-exposure was a given tonight, but I was still incredibly nervous about showing Edward my tiny breasts. Sure, he'd _felt _them, but he was yet to actually _see_ them.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Edward's eyes were dark and lust-ridden as he stared down at my chest – well, at my hands which were placed strategically to make sure the dress stayed in place. He raised his glance and locked his eyes with mine before repositioning himself and then leaning forward to kiss me lightly.

I pushed myself eagerly into the kiss, the dress forgotten and my hands twined themselves into their favourite spot – his hair. The dress fell down to my hips as Edward shifted our bodies, but he was yet to take a peek at my breasts.

We fell back onto the bed with Edward on top of me with a free view of my breasts.

He smiled at me and reached down to stroked up my side and along my ribs before coming to a stop at my breasts. "Perfect," he sighed as he cupped them in his hands. "You have beautiful breasts, Bella," he purred encouragingly before capturing my lips in another kiss.

His hands played with my breasts more as we kissed, alternating between gently squeezing my nipples and lightly flicking at them as his kisses moved further south, until he was lightly nipping at my neck. I moaned softly at the sensation of his lips on my neck, while his hands continued to tease my breasts.

Edward dropped his head further down my chest and licked at my collarbones before pressing butterfly kisses across them. He continued his descent and kissed in between my breasts, before shocking me by taking one of my nipples into his warm, wet mouth. I groaned at the wonderful feeling and Edward chuckled against my skin as his hand took a firm hold of the breast his mouth wasn't on. No neglected boobies here.

His warm tongue felt better on my breast than I'd anticipated and I writhed underneath him as he alternated between sucking and licking at both of my breasts, not wanting to neglect either of them. His hands pushed my dress down further so it was sitting on my hips and I knew that once it was gone, the only thing between us would be the tiny lacy Victoria's Secret boyshorts Alice had very much insisted that I needed to wear. That damn pixie always got her way, too.

I thought they looked a _little_ sexy, but they didn't leave much up to the imagination and I was well aware they would practically expose my girly parts to Edward. I shot a silent prayer to whatever it was that inspired me to shave and closed my eyes as Edward dipped his tongue into my bellybutton, his hands now resting on my hips and pushing the dress down slowly.

He paused momentarily and looked up at me and asked, "is this okay?" as he gestured to where his hands were situated, pushing my dress down.

"Yes," I answered in a surprisingly smooth voice.

It was definitely _more_ than just okay.

Edward continued to move down my body, taking my dress with him. My dress moved easily down my legs while Edward kissed along my hip bones, then down my thighs as my dress finally fell down past my ankles and fell onto his carpet with a muted thump.

Edward moved back up my body and his prominent erection pressed into my stomach as he brought my lips into a passionate kiss.

"You know," Edward murmered against my mouth, "you never did strike me as the lace panties type of girl." I groaned and covered my eyes with hands, but Edward brushed them away. "I'm glad you are, though," he said in an almost purr before devouring my lips again.

His hands found my hips and he once again journeyed south down my body, only this time I knew the panties would be the next thing to go.

He let his head rest against my chest, and I poked at him, suddenly growing rather impatient. "I'm listening to your heart beat," he chuckled. "It's fluttering away." I rolled my eyes and wondered if he'd ever actually really taken the time to appreciate a girls body, or if he'd been the one constantly 'appreciated' by girls.

He raised his body up, his arms on either side of my body, while he kneeled in between my legs. "You have a cute bellybutton," he decided. I blushed and Edward leant down to kiss it before kissing just below it, getting even closer to my heated core.

I could feel how wet I was and I was sure Edward could smell it. He inhaled deeply before sighing in contentment and I knew then that he could definitely smell it. At least he didn't seem repulsed by it.

His hands moved to rest along my panty line, while he kneeled and looked at me, silently asking if things were _okay_.

"It's alright," I answered with a nod. "I don't want anything between us," I continued boldly and gestured down to the lace between us.

Edward linked his thumbs in the top my underwear and kept his eyes locked with mine as best as he could as he lowered them down my body. Once he got to my feet, he placed a light kiss on both of them and brought my panties over them and dropped them down onto the floor next to him and set his hands down on my thighs.

I propped myself up on my elbows and Edward still had his eyes on my own, not daring to look at my lady parts just yet.

And then he did and all of a sudden, my body was craving his touch...something, anything.

"May I...touch?" He asked with a snicker and I squirmed underneath him in response, raising my hips eagerly.

He placed his hands on my thighs to hold me down and finally, his hand made contact with my bundle of nerves.

He slid his finger up and down my soaking folds and then what he did next completely shocked me. He raised his finger – wet with my fluids – to his mouth and sucked on it as if he was famished. "Mhm," he hummed. "You taste good."

Before I could respond, his tongue found my folds and I squeaked and arched my back. He licked me up and down at first, purposely avoiding my clit. Teasing bastard. I reached down and pulled on his hair and groaned out, "stop teasing." He chuckled, sending vibrations against my folds and I moaned out at the great feeling.

Then mercifully, he reached out and rubbed his thumb over my clit while his tongue pushed deep into my folds. I moaned out incoherently and he switched tactics, moving his hand down to pump two of his fingers in and out of my core while his tongue trailed over my clit.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned. "Yes."

I grabbed at his hair again, unable to help myself, and pushed his head harder against myself. Edward complied and pushed his fingers in deeper and ever so lightly bit at my clit, earning a not-so-quiet scream from me.

"Fuck," I groaned. Never before in my life had I ever felt so _amazing_.

Everything felt so wonderful.

Edward removed his fingers and grabbed lightly onto my hips so he could work my folds hurriedly and forcefully with his tongue. I could feel this wonderful sensation building up in my stomach and before I knew it, Edward was cooing softly against my lower lips but still loud enough for me to hear, "cum for me, my Bella."

His smooth voice sent me over the edge and I writhed underneath him as his tongue on my clit finally sent me over the edge.

"Edward," I screamed out in climax as the most amazing feeling coursed through my body.

My head fell back on the bed and I dropped my back down, completely spent.

Edward moved up beside my body as I was gasping for air and I curled my naked body into his still partially clothed one as I was still trying to gain control of my breathing. He held me against him as my body calmed down and brushed my hair off my forehead, which was partially wet from sweat.

"Edward," I managed to whisper.

"Yes, love?" he said softly as he stroked my arm.

"Thank you," I began. "There aren't even words to describe that."

He chuckled, clearly proud of his effort before replying casually, "no worries. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I think I like it down there."

Even after everything that had just passed, I still blushed and Edward rolled us over and laughed. "You're a beautiful woman with needs. Nothing to be ashamed of, Bella."

I curled into his body again and Edward threw his blanket loosely over us. I could feel my eyes drooping and minutes later, they were shut and sleep was claiming me.

Needless to say, I had the best night of sleep i'd had in a long time.

* * *

_Edward_

"Edward," Bella moaned. "Oh, god."

It was the third time in the course of the night I'd been awoken by Bella's moans, only to find she was still asleep. Apparently, she was a sleep talker. Well, it certainly fed my ego.

I could still taste her on my lips and I wanted nothing more than to taste her again. Soon.

I know it's a stupid thing to say, but she had the most perfect pussy. Those soft, inviting lips. She was freshly shaved and I wondered if she anticipated something like this happening between us. All pink and lovely. She actually tasted good, as well. It's not like the other girls i'd gone down on tasted bad exactly – but Bella just tasted beyond belief.

Her smell drove me wild too. She was so wet, hot and beautiful. My trusting Bella.

While I hadn't gotten any release, I felt surprisingly satisfied knowing that Bella had and that I'd given her what she deemed an "indescribable" orgasm. She moaned again beside me and pressed her body tightly into mine, her naked breasts feeling all warm and perfect against my bare chest.

I wrapped my arm around her and relaxed my body and easily fell to sleep again.

When I awoke the next morning, Bella was still spooned against me and fast asleep. I guess sleep talking takes it out of you. I gently seperated our bodies and stretched out my arms and reached over for my phone.

It was only 7am, quite early given the time we'd actually gotten to sleep.

I quietly tip-toed over to my bedroom door and shut it softly behind me and then I went downstairs to the kitchen and decided to make Bella a big fucking breakfast. Only the best for my girl.

I wasn't sure what she liked, so I scrounged around the fridge, freezer and pantry and found pancake mix, some fresh bacon Esme must've bought only yesterday and a loaf of bread.

I started up by frying the bacon in a pan, occasionally turning it and draining the fat so it'd become crisp. Once the bacon was almost done, I started on the pancakes in another pan. Once both of those were almost done, I cooked four slices of toast and completed the meal with a glass of OJ for both Bella and myself.

Then I loaded it onto a tray and hauled it all the way back up to my bedroom.

Bella stirred as I sat down on the bed beside her and when she finally opened her eyes, she rubbed the sleep away and sat up, exposing her beautiful breasts. She reached around to cover them, but I instead handed her my shirt from last night and she pulled it on.

I liked it, a lot. The way Bella looked in my clothes.

"What's all this?" She asked and I'd almost say she was shocked by my hospitality.

"Breakfast. I wasn't sure what you liked, so we've got pancakes, toast and bacon. Sorry, we didn't have any eggs. I hope you like orange juice."

"This is wonderful," Bella gushed. "Who doesn't like OJ?"

We curled our legs up and sat the tray down in front of us and began picking at our breakfast. While the bacon wasn't as good as Esme's, it was still good and I was thankful I'd managed to cook something edible. Bella made little noises of approval from beside me as she finished with her share of bacon.

She surprised me by finishing both her toast and eating a small pancake, then gulping down all her OJ.

I watched her in admiration before she turned at me and her eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"You have a good appetite," I complimented. "I like it."

"Uh, thanks," she replied in a timid voice. "You're a good cook."

I scoffed, but Bella shook her head at me. "So, what now?"

"How about we take shower_s_?" I offered seperate showers, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"How about we shower together?" Bella said huskily. I readily agreed and Bella was in giggles as I hurriedly jumped up from the bed.

"Race you there," she teased as she pushed our breakfast tray away and jumped up from the bed, just as I'd done previously.

Bella dropped my shirt away from her shoulders just as she reached the door, before slipping in. I stared at the space were she stood, momentarily stunned, before racing into the bathroom to join her.

* * *

**A/N**: They go on their lil holiday next chapter. Drama will follow!


	17. Graduation & Getaways

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 17: Graduation & Getaways

_Bella_

I looked down at the list in my hand and shook my head. Apparently, I wasn't capable of packing for myself.

Alice had listed everything from a toothbrush to sexy lingerie (for the girls list) as well as typed up a timetable of sorts, outlining every minute detail of our week-long vacation to the Cullen holiday house in Port Angeles.

The little pixie – bless her soul – had typed up an amended timetable for Charlie and had assured him that myself and Alice would be sharing a room. I wasn't sure whether he believed it or not, but he allowed me to go nonetheless. He probably figured there wasn't much he could do about it. Edward and I were dating and he'd seemed to just accept that, even if he wasn't entirely happy about that fact.

Edward's birthday was coming up and I was worrying about what to buy him, but until then I had other things to worry about. Graduation for one thing, which was a mere day away. My robe was hanging up in my wardrobe and I already had an Alice-approved outfit prepared for the day.

We would be leaving for Port Angeles the day following our graduation and I couldn't deny how excited I was to be able to get away and have a little escape with Edward. After what happpened after the prom, I was beginning to feel more and more comfortable around Edward.

While I didn't think of myself as beautiful, Edward seemed to think I was and that did wonders for my self esteem. So much so, taking the next step with him was becoming a thought that consumed my mind constantly late at night and even during the day. I still was hesitate to rush into things but I knew that fluttering in my heart would send me into Edward's bed eventually.

I didn't want to call it love because I wasn't sure that's what it was. Or at least I didn't think so.

I summised that I liked Edward a lot, but I still was worried about throwing words like 'love' around. Edward hadn't told me he loved me again and I was relieved but I think subconsciously, a part of me was craving to hear it again. Maybe it was easier for him to say it because who I am, is simply that. There was no other part of me he didn't know.

While I trusted Edward, the arrival of James at the prom reminded me that he had been caught up in some bad things in the past – things that even Charlie was aware of and had warned me about. Based upon what I'd overheard of James' and Edward's conversation, they'd had virtually no contact lately but a little part of my mind was still worried.

I certainly didn't trust this James character and I had no idea how influential he could be over Edward. The sound of his voice when he'd addressed me made my skin crawl and I shivered merely thinking about him. I wasn't naïve, I knew what went on – but I never, ever wanted to be caught up in that whole partying scene.

I folded Alice's list up and placed it in my drawer before curling up into bed.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning and was surprised to see Charlie was up and sitting in the kitchen with a paper and a coffee, which is probably the only breakfast thing he was capable of cooking.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me.

"Morning," I replied as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bacon and eggs.

"Excited to be graduating?"

"Sure am!" I answered excitedly.

"And you're going away with your friends tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied curtly, knowing where he'd be heading with this.

"With that _boy_?"

"Yes, dad. Edward is going. It is his holiday house, afterall."

"Look, Bells. I know i'm not your mother and this is going to be awkward for both of us but I think we really need to talk about this relationship you have with the Cullen boy," Charlie muttered, his eyes still on his newspaper.

"I'm not stupid, I know that young people have certain...desires," he continued, still not making eye contact with me. "I need you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to...and Edward should understand that. Having se-"

"Woah," I knew I had to intervene before he said sex. "Calm down. Edward and I aren't...sleeping together. You don't need to give me a talk about the birds and bees."

"You aren't?"

"No, Dad," I mumbled. "I'm....a.....I'm a virgin."

I could feel the heat spreading radidly to my cheeks. Part of that was because I didn't want to talk about that with my father and another part was because of all the things we'd done so far. Sex didn't seem so far off. "Now that you've thoroughly embarassed both us, consider your parental duties fulfilled."

"'Kay," Charlie grunted and I noticed his cheeks were a little pink, too.

I continued to make breakfast in silence, then sat down across from Charlie.

We were silent as we ate and once I was done, I darted upstairs eager to get away from Charlie and any more potential awkward conversations.

Once upstairs, I indulged in a long, hot shower before getting dressed in my outfit.

I was wearing tight-ish jeans that, according to Alice, made my ass look "hot" along with a blue blouse and black shoes with a small two-inch heel. I didn't understand why my outfit mattered as it'd be underneath a robe, but as Alice said, "clothes always matter, Bella!"

I grabbed my graduation gown from my wardrobe and headed back downstairs. Hopefully there would be no more awkward conversations to endure on the drive over to the school.

* * *

_Edward_

Love me, Bella.

* * *

_Bella_

I missed Edward whenever we were apart.

* * *

_Edward_

What will this holiday mean for us?

* * *

_Bella_

Falling, falling, falling....

* * *

_Edward_

"Cullen, Alice!" The principal called.

"Fuck!" I muttered to myself. I'd been daydreaming about Bella and had completely forgotten where I was.

Alice pranced up the stairs and along the stage to shake hands with Principal Meyer and accepted her diploma before going to stand in line with the rest of the students on the stage.

"Cullen, Edward!"

"Congratulations, Edward," Principal Meyer whispered as I shook her hand and accepted my diploma. Fina-fucking-lly.

We did our little thing on the stage, a few more names were called and Al and I were able to get off the damn thing and sit back down while the Principal and Vice-Principal went through all the students in our grade. It was times like that I was glad we went to a school with only a small population. I couldn't imagine sitting through much longer of that.

Bella's name was called and she looked all radiant and beautiful as she climbed up the stairs. I could tell she was in deep concentration, probably concentrating on walking in a straight line without falling flat on her face. She was so cute like that. All clumsy. She was lucky she had me to be her protector.

I cheered loudly as she accepted her diploma, earning a few stares from the students around us who still hadn't seemed to come to grips with the fact that Bella and I were dating, despite how mere months ago we were worlds apart.

Bella blushed as she located me in the audience and gave a small wave before going to stand in line.

_My_ girl.

Reservation fuck – Jacob Black – glared at me from down the line and I offered him a smug glare in return. Dumb fucker. I knew that Bella's dad and Jacob's dad were friends and Bella and Jacob had a bit to do together occasionally and that fucker needed to know where he stood in the scheme of things.

Finally, the whole damn theatrical thing was over and we were free to leave school – for the last time. No more Forks High or stupid fucking kids. College would be harder, I knew this, but I would have Bella for that and once we graduated, got full time jobs or went on to post-grad study, I'd still have her.

Then we could get married and be one of those sickly in love couples with their little house in the suburbs and 2.5 kids. Okay, maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself. We were yet to have sex so I didn't think the aforementioned kids would be happening any time soon.

I mentally slapped myself as the parental units gathered, along with the rest of our friends who were all buzzed from graduating.

"Would you kids like to come around for a barbecue?" My mother offered.

"No!" Alice protested. "We need to be up early in the morning and if these boys get together" - she gestured to Jasper, Emmett and I - "then they will no doubt drink copious quantities of alcohol and not be in any fit state to drive when we need to leave tomorrow!"

"Yes, I'd prefer if Bells was home tonight," Charlie concluded, his voice sounding a bit angry. I felt Bella stiffen beside me. Way to go Alice, now he thinks I'm an alcoholic.

"You okay?" I whispered into Bella's ear. She nodded her head in response and smiled up at me. I momentarily forgot where we were and kissed her cute little button nose, only to hear Charlie clearing his throat from beside us.

The parents farewelled one another and Alice reminded the others to be up at 7am before Carlisle pulled lightly on her arm and us Cullens all walked to the carpark to find the Mercedes.

* * *

Alice bounded into my room the following morning and jumped on my bed. "Wake up, sleepy head!" She chirped.

I rubbed at my eyes and growled – it was too damn, early! - before pulling my covers back over my face. I didn't understand the neccesity to leave so godamn early, the house wasn't going to go anywhere. Damn pushy pixie.

"You don't want to keep Bella waiting," pushy pixie murmered in my ear and I groaned knowing that she'd won by playing the Bella card.

Each couple was travelling in their own car so once Jasper had picked Alice up, I set off towards Bella's house.

Of course, Bella was waiting out front when I arrived there because my girl is awesome like that. She looked fucking cute as usual in her torn up jeans, chucks and little t-shirt. I figured this was an outfit that hadn't been disected by Alice.

I kissed her lightly on the cheek, while her father poked his head out of the front door. I waved and he forced a wave and smile back. I took Bella's small suitcase and loaded it into the Volvo's boot, thankful that Bella wasn't like Alice and Rose who chose to take away what seemed like everything they owned. Honestly, they were just ridiculous sometimes.

I'm sure Bella figured anything she took, Alice would criticize and give her something out of her own suitcase anyway.

"Bye, Dad!" Bella called excitedly to Charlie who grunted in response. I opened her door for her and she slid into the passenger's seat as I went around to the driver's side.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked Bella as we pulled out of the driveway.

Bella shrugged before answering, "sort of. I was really excited, though."

"Yeah, me too. Then this morning Alice bursts in my room full of life at quarter to seven. I feel like I could strangle her sometimes." Bella and I both laughed and I reached across and held her hand, thankful I didn't drive a manual so we could have moments like this; simply holding her hand.

We met the others at the cafe in Forks and we all ate breakfast before once again setting off in our seperate cars, but not before Alice criticized Bella's outfit.

"Shut the fuck up, Pixie," I growled. "Bella looks beautiful, so leave her alone."

Alice pouted in the corner of the booth while Bella offered her an apologetic smile.

We returned to the car and by the time we'd pulled onto the highway, Bella was asleep and tiny snores were emitting from her mouth. I watched her, fascinated, before figuring it was best I concentrate on the road. I just hoped she wouldn't be moaning in her sleep like the night after prom.

"Mhm, Edward," she hummed twenty minutes into the drive and I groaned.

"I'm here," I answered her, not even sure if she'd even hear me.

"Good. You can't ever not be here." Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked troubled.

"I'll always be here," I replied as I stroked her hand and her face relaxed.

"I think I love you, Edward," she said softly and I nearly slammed the car into the back of another one. I hit the brakes and turned to look at Bella who still looked to be asleep.

I wanted to wake her up and demand she say it again but instead, I replied with a simple, "I love you too, Bella."

This car ride was going to be a long one, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, it's short but there's not much else that could've been added. Once they actually get to the holiday house the drama will all be happening. I'm saying there'll be like two or three more chapters, maybe an epilogue.


	18. Arrivals & Admissions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 18: Arrival & Admissions

_Bella_

"Bella?" An angel's voice called to me in sweet, velvet tones. "We're here, love."

I felt warmth on my face and realised someone was stroking my cheek. I leaned into the touch and sighed contentedly. "Wake up," the voice murmered again.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with Edward's beautiful green eyes. I smiled and leaned into his hand again, which was cupping my cheek. "Sorry. I was just really tired. Didn't mean to abandon you."

"Don't apologise. I'm glad you got some rest." Edward let his hand drop away from my face and turned to get out of the Volvo.

I followed suit and got out of the car and looked up at the house towering over us.

It was beautiful. Of course, I couldn't imagine the Cullen's owning a house that was at all unappealing, but it surprised me. While their house in Forks was ultra modern – futuristic, even – this house had a vintage feel to it.

From what I could tell, it was two levels and it had a large bay-window looking out into the front yard. The first floor was stone, but eased into white panelling that somehow managed to look incredibly expensive. A large tree shaded the right side of the house and offered privacy. Not that it was especially needed, however.

The block of land was quite extensive and so the neighbours were far off.

Edward came up behind me as I was admiring the house and wrapped his arms around my waist, as his face nuzzled into my hair. "The others are about an hour behind. They stopped for lunch," he breathed softly into my hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I bet you're hungry."

"I'm fine," he said.

"This house is wonderful, Edward," I gushed as he lead us up the path and towards the front door.

The front door opened into a wide foyer and Edward led us into a sitting room, which was classically styled. The high ceilings added to the character of the place, as did the chandelier-style lighting that adorned the roof. Edward let go of my hand and gestured to the cream sofa in the far end of the room. "I'll go get our bags."

I sat down on the couch and short while later Edward walked into the sitting room, carrying both our bags in each of his hands. The muscles in his strong arms were flexed and I sighed knowing that this glorious man loved _me_.

"You know, there's five bedrooms in this place but mine is by far the best." He chuckled and I stood up from the couch and walked over to him. "Come on, I'll show you where we'll be staying."

I tried to pry my suitcase from Edward's grip, but he refused to let me take it, so with a huff and a pout, I followed him up to the second floor and down a tastefully styled hallway until he stopped at a door. "Yeah...this is my room," he murmered.

He dropped his bag down so he could twist open the door knob open, revealing his room. It was styled similar to his room back home – modern, in contradiction to the rest of the house – with the absence of the black leather sofa.

I let myself in and sat down on the large bed, while Edward carried our bags into the room and dropped them down in a corner. He sat down beside me as I peered around the room.

It was relatively non-descript, so after a few moments, I turned back to Edward. "What do you want to do while we wait for the others?" I asked innocently.

"I can think of a few things," Edward murmered in seductive tones.

Before I could respond, he leant down and captured my lips in a kiss. It started out slow but before long, Edward and I were fighting for dominance. Edward grazed his tongue along my bottom lip so I let him take control of the kiss. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and danced with my own while Edward reached around my back and pulled my body closer to his.

Eventually, we pulled apart to breath and Edward shifted our bodies so he was on top of me. I reached up and twined my fingers in his hair and our kissing resumed, but I could tell Edward wanted to touch and he couldn't without dropping his weight onto me.

I used all my force to push his firm body off mine and I sat down on his lap, straddling him. His hands found my hips and he murmered, "I like this," before our kissing continued again. Edward's hands travelled, up to my body and rested on my ribs. I knew that physical things between us were still progressing, but Edward didn't seem to want to do anything without my consent.

So when his right hand moved up to cup my breast, I gasped and he hurriedly moved it away. "Sorry."

"No, no! Don't be. I was just shocked because you don't normally do things without asking my consent but I'm glad you did. If you want to do something, you can. I trust you," I told him sincerely as he looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"You know, there's something I want to say. Can I say it without you getting mad?" Edward asked, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Sure," I answered.

"I love you, Bella and I want to tell you it all the time but I worry about how you'll react. Do you think...there's something wrong with me? Some reason why you don't feel the same way?"

"Edward, I just...."

"No, please don't try and brush this off. I want to talk about this and understand what I can do because right now, I feel like you're just two steps away from walking away from all of this," Edward said sadly. "You know, you said it when you were asleep in my car."

"I what?"

"You told me you loved me and now I want to hear it again."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," I muttered and pulled my body off his.

I'd never experienced love before so how was I meant to know when I'd actually be in love? I thought about Edward all the time and I wanted a future with him, was that love? I imagined us growing up and having a house in suburbia together, is that love? I wanted to grow old with him. Once again, is that what love is?

I couldn't imagine my life without him. The thought alone made me want to hold him tighter and beg him to never, ever leave me. A small tear escaped my eye and travelled down my face and Edward was there to wipe it away from my cheek. If this beautiful thing we have between us isn't love, then what is?

I don't care, i'd redefine love for Edward. I'd travel thousands of miles for him. I _did_ love him.

The strength of my epiphany hit me full force and I began sobbing loudly. Edward rubbed my back and apologised for bringing it up but I shook my head and turned to face him.

"Edward, you....I love you, Edward," I stated simply.

"Oh, Bella," he murmered. "You don't know how amazing that makes me feel, to hear you finally say those words to me. I love you, so much."

"I love you," I said it again, because it felt good to finally say it. "I'm sorry for holding out on you."

"It's okay, I understand."

I pushed Edward back down to the bed and got atop of him, resuming our position from before the epiphany and the I love you's. Edward hands rested on my sides, near my ribs and he lightly kissed the tip of my nose before moving him lips down to mine. "I love you," he murmered against my lips before parting my lips with his own and kissing me passionately, slowly.

His hands moved of their own accord up to my breasts, cupping them and I took his right hand and guided it to the hem of my shirt. I pulled my body away so Edward could pull my shirt off my head, exposing my white bra to him.

I reached for Edward's shirt and quickly disposed of it, tossing it on the floor so it landed aside my own shirt. Then, I took time to admire Edward's body. I loved how he was lean, yet muscular. I wasn't into muscle-men, like Emmett, but Edward was completely perfect.

"You're so beautiful, Bella."

I didn't exactly agree, but Edward had this way of making me feel beautiful. I smiled and dropped my head down so I was lying on his bare chest. Edward gently played with my hair, running his fingers through it, and we lay there in the silence. So much was being said without us needing to speak a word.

A short while later, we heard a car pull into the drive way and Edward and I both put our shirts back on and headed downstairs, hand in hand.

Jasper and Alice walked through the door with Jasper carrying Alice's giant purple suitcase. He dumped it on the floor and it landed with a thud. "Hi guys," he greeted us, before returning to his car to get his own suitcase.

"This is so exciting!" Alice chirped. "Tonight we're going to this club in Port Angeles. You all have to come or i'll cry. We don't want a sad Alice, do we?"

"I don't know -" Edward began, but Alice cut him off.

"I got our fake ID's done for this trip and it's a Saturday so we're going out. That's final!" She snapped. "You and Bella can always leave early if you aren't having fun, I won't stop you. I promise."

"Okay, Al," Bella surprised me by agreeing.

Jasper returned carrying his relatively small (compared to Alice's) suitcase and began to tow Alice's up to her room while Edward took Jasper's bag. The two disappeared up the stairs and Alice turned to me with a devilish look.

"You have sex hair and your lips are red from lots of kissing. Did you just sleep with my brother?" She asked bluntly.

"No, Alice." I could feel myself blushing.

"You're glowing, Bella. What's going on?"

"I love him," I said softly.

"Oh my GOD!" Alice said enthusiastically. "Does he know?"

"Yes. So no, we weren't having sex. We were just making out a lot after I finally told him."

"Bella, I'm so happy for you!" She gushed.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Tonight'll be fun, Bella. I promise you'll enjoy yourself, especially getting to dance nice and close with Edward." She winked at me before continuing. "Not to mention we can drink! You have aged three years thanks to my trusty ID-guy," she giggled.

"Okay, but if we get in trouble then i'm blaming you," I joked.

About fifteen minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett arrived and the same thing happened; the boys took the luggage upstairs while us girls talked about how i'd finally told Edward that I loved him. Then we discussed the night of clubbing that was ahead.

Rose was excited about getting dressed up and drinking while Alice was chirping away excitedly about outfits and such. "I brought a dress for you to wear, by the way," Alice told me before continuing with her fashion-related rant.

The boys returned downstairs and Edward and I walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink, while the others went upstairs to use the two bathrooms to shower.

As I was pouring myself a drink, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his warm arms around my waist. I revelled in the feeling as he began to kiss along my neck. "I love you," he whispered in my ear and I turned to face him, leaving the water forgotten on the kitchen bench.

"As I love you," I replied before devouring Edward's lips.

We returned upstairs and decided to the use the bathroom that Alice and Jasper had used, as they'd taken separate showers and we didn't trust the other bathroom after Emmett and Rose had been in there. We both slipped into the bathroom with fluffy white _Cullen_ engraved towels and it felt so natural to strip down and for us to enjoy a shower together.

Edward paid special attention to my body, admiring my hips, breasts and other...womanly parts. As his hands moved closer to my core, his eyes looked into mine and sought permission. I nodded my head and slowly, he slipped a finger inside of me. We both groaned at the feeling and Edward began pumping his finger in and out of me, before adding a second and then using his thumb to stimulate my clit.

I clung to his shoulders for support and tried to muffle my moans as best as possible. I bit down on his shoulder as my orgasm came and rocked my body. I looked at the mark on his body and he smiled down at me. Apparently, we both liked that I'd marked his body.

In return for the orgasm he gave me, I turned my focus to his amazing piece of man-flesh, otherwise known as his penis. I began to slowly stroke him and Edward gently thrust into my hand while kissing all along my collarbone, shoulders and neck before finally gracing my lips with the presence of his.

He came with a groan and a whispered, "I love you," before the come spread to both my chest and his own. We quickly washed ourselves up and I even experienced the joy of Edward washing my hair. "You know, I love this shampoo. It smells like strawberries and it lingers on my pillows."

I chuckled at his admission and he washed the shampoo out, before going through the same process with the conditioner.

After we exited the bathroom, our towels wrapped around our bodies, Alice kidnapped me and Edward laughed as the little pixie dragged me off towards her room.

She'd already dried and styled her hair in it's usual spikes while I was in the shower and I noticed she had several dresses laid out on her bed. She sat me down at her vanity and I noticed her hairdryer and straightener were already plugged in.

Alice blow dried my hair, before straightening it so it was framed around my face. Next, she applied my make-up, doing a darker eye than I normally would've allowed but I was too happy to protest. After Alice was finished with me, Rose came into the bedroom with her hair already done and did Alice's make-up, then in return Alice did Rose's make-up.

"Okay, girlies. I'm going to go choose Jasper's outfit so Rose help Bella decide on one of these dresses." She gestured to the bed where the dresses were laid out. Alice left the room and I was glad, because there was something I wanted to talk to Rosalie about, which I couldn't do with my boyfriend's sister in the room.

"Rose can I talk to you about something?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Sure, Bella. What's up?"

"It's about Edward and I....and It's something I can't talk to Alice about it. Thats' so weird...can you guess from that?"

"What, you want to know how to suck dick?" She asked and we both burst out into hysterics at her bluntness.

"Rose!" I exclaimed. "I was going to ask you about going the whole way, but as for...that...I haven't done that before so I might need some pointers for when I do it. I've just been thinking about going the whole way a lot lately."

"Well, first off: don't do it unless you're in love with him."

"I am," I said surely.

"To me, it comes down to like love, trust and physical comfort. Then you just kind of know."

"Well, i'm definitely physically comfortable with him now. As for love and trust, well I just sort of had an epiphany a few hours ago and realised I loved him so I think we have a little while to go, but sex is definitely on the radar now," I concluded.

"Yeah, well you can talk to me whenever, you know? I know that we aren't heaps close and I used to be nasty to you, but I really like you and you can trust me."

"Thanks, Rose." We hugged and Alice entered the room.

"Did you decide what to wear?" She asked.

"Oh...um, we couldn't decide. I think you should pick," Rose covered. "I'm going to go see what Emmett is up to and then get changed so I'll see you guys downstairs."

Alice thrust a few dresses at me and I tried each of them on, but when I put the third one on, she gasped. "This is definitely the dress you are wearing!" She exclaimed.

I felt a bit uncomfortable as the dress was slim fit, but as Alice moved me over to the mirror I was rather happy with the reflection staring back at me. The dress was strapless, knee-length and dark blue in colour. It gave off both the illusion of a slim figure and curves at the same time.

Alice wore a black crochet-style dress and we both slipped on our shoes and went down stairs to meet the others.

Edward looked beautiful in a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark wash blue jeans. His green eyes sparkled at me as I approached him and slipped my hand into his. "You look beautiful," he whispered before kissing my cheek lightly.

Rose was wearing a shirt black halter dress and Emmett was unable to keep his hands off her.

"The taxi will be here in ten minutes and then it'll take us to Eclipse for dinner then we can just walk down to the club, Twilight," Alice informed us.

* * *

After we had a nice light dinner, we walked down the street towards the club where a line was beginning to form. It was only 9:30, but according to Alice this was really the only good club in the area so it always filled up quickly.

I was momentarily worried when the bouncer check our ID's, but he gestured for us to all go inside quite quickly. They obviously looked real to him.

The six of us found a booth and Emmett volunteered to buy the first round of drinks . The boys all ordered beer, while the girls order cosmopolitans and I ordered a vodka and orange juice. Emmett returned with the drinks a short while later and we were all talking amongst ourselves, specifically about college.

"You know, Bella. I don't want you staying in some random dorm. You should come and stay with me in my apartment," Edward said. "It'll save you money, too 'cause we won't have to pay rent or anything. You still have to pay for student accommodation but this is free."

"God, I'd never stay in campus accommodation," Rose uttered. "Yuck."

"Yeah, we aren't either," Jasper said.

"I'll think about it," I told Edward.

The other's went off to dance after finishing their drinks, leaving Edward and I alone together.

"You having fun?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. You may even get me out on the dance floor later," I laughed.

"I'm counting on it."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Will you just wait here?" I asked Edward.

He said that would be fine, so I walked towards the bathrooms. They were nice bathrooms – they had mirrors everywhere, even on the roof! When I walked out of the bathrooms, I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," a familiar male's voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw James, that low life dealer. He smelt like beer and cigarettes and I wanted nothing more than to be away from the derelict.

"Um...hi," I squeaked. "I have to go."

"Wait a minute, Bella _Swan_. I just want to know something. How is your daddy, _Chief_ Swan going?"

* * *

**A/N**: A cliffy of sorts. If you don't remember, James told Edward the chief was investigating him and James has now put the two together and realised Bella is the chief's daughter.


	19. Gloom & Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: This changes POV's a lot, sorry. It had to be this way otherwise it probably wouldn't work! I'm sorry it's really short, too but it had to end at a certain point as you will see below!

Chapter 19: Gloom & Guns

_Previously: _

"_Bella," a familiar male's voice said from behind me. _

_I turned around and saw James, that low life dealer. He smelt like beer and cigarettes and I wanted nothing more than to be away from the derelict. _

"_Um...hi," I squeaked. "I have to go."_

"_Wait a minute, Bella Swan. I just want to know something. How is your daddy, Chief Swan going?" _

"I really have to get going," I told James quickly, desperate to avoid any conflict. "Edward'll be worried about me."

"I say, let him worry," James replied sadistically before walking around my in a circle, as if he was sizing me up. "Here's what we're going to do, Isabella. You're going to walk out of this club with me and not put up a fight -"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" I snarled as I turned to leave.

James grabbed onto my wrist firmly and pulled my body backwards and into his. "This," he slowly pulled a gun out from his pocket, revealing the handle before sliding it back in, "is why you are going to do it. Now come with me, Isabella."

"Please don't do this," I begged him. "Please."

"I need you and as much as I don't want to get you caught up in this, that motherfucking father of yours has caused a lot of shit for me. Not to mention, your boyfriend refuses to pull any strings for me. So now I'm using both of their weak spots: you."

He grabbed me by my elbow and began pulling me through the crowds, further away from Edward. His dirty nails were digging into my skin, reminding me that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if I tried to run or so much as screamed out. I faintly saw Edward's bronze head bobbing in the distance and a part of me died as James dragged me closer to the door.

"Edward, I love you," I managed to whisper as the tears cascaded down my heated cheeks.

* * *

_Edward_

"Let's go dance!" Alice said enthusiastically and Rosalie agreed. Being the suckers they were, Emmett and Jasper followed, leaving Bella and I alone together.

"You having fun?" I asked over the music.

Bella nodded and then laughed, "surprisingly, yes. You may even get me out on the dance floor later."

Her laughter was so infectious; she looked so beautiful with a sincere smile gracing her features. I smiled back at her before saying, "I'm counting on it."

Bella excused herself to the bathroom and I watched as she walked towards them before turning back to the dance floor. Emmett was enthusiastic as ever, while Jasper was the calm to Alice's crazy. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she bounced up and down and tried to clasp hands with Rosalie who was being tossed around by a crazily-dancing Emmett.

I was hopeful that I could get Bella out there soon, too.

This mutual love thing – it was fucking intense. When she finally told me those three worlds, it felt like the whole entire world had shifted. She was my life now and even being away from her for mere minutes pained me and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I fucking love her.

Two songs passed and I turned my focus to where the bathrooms were located. I couldn't see Bella, so I wondered if she was in some sort of... "girl" trouble. I gestured for Rose and Ali to come over and Jasper followed while Emmett continued to dance around, doing the chicken dance I believe. Whatever it was, it was pretty fucking funny. Classic Emmett behaviour.

"What's up?" Alice asked, slurring a little.

"Can you two go check on Bella? She's been in the bathrooms for a little while."

"Sure," Alice and Rosalie replied in unison before looking at one another and giggling. I shrugged it off.

Jasper and I sat down in the booth and Emmett joined us while we waited for the girls. A few minutes later, they returned...without Bella. I noticed their frowns and was immediately overcome with worry. Where the hell was she?

"She wasn't in there," Rosalie said timidly, uncharacteristic of her normal boldness. I could tell both Alice and her were worried. We were all thinking the same thing – this wasn't like Bella. "We'll go ask the bar if they've seen her, you boys go check in the second room."

I rushed into the second room without waiting for Jasper and Emmett and gazed around, not seeing her. I asked at the second bar and the bartender said he hasn't seen anyone fitting that description. Jasper and Emmett gave the room another once over before we met the girls back in the first room, both of them looking thoroughly worried.

"Edward, don't panic...but a girl in there told us she saw Bella walking towards the door with a man," Alice informed me, using the same timid voice Rosalie had used earlier.

"What man? Why the hell would she do that?" I yelled before storming off towards the front door. I could hear my friends calling my name and pushing through people behind me but I didn't care. All I wanted to know was why my girlfriend had randomly left the club with _some_ guy. Surely, she didn't willingly leave with some guy? What if Bella was like this? No, I knew her. She wasn't like that. She was in trouble and I was seriously called.

"Excuse me," I called up to the 7ft bouncer who checked our ID's when we came in. "I'm looking for my girlfriend. Blue strapless dress, long brown hair, slim. Have you seen her?" I asked in a desperate voice.

"Yeah, I seen her," he replied gruffly. "She was with this greasy lookin' fella. She was cryin' but I figure she was drunk as. He was holdin' her up. They went thatta way." He indicated to the right with his thumb and I instantly sprinted off in the direction.

I could hear Emmett calling behind me, but his voice trailed off as I ran as fast as my legs could manage until I reached a street full of old warehouses. They all looked fairly similar and were exuding – well – nothing, really. There was just this eerie silence and I suddenly felt like I was in some cheapy, tacky horror movie.

"Bella!" I screamed.

My voice seemed to bounce off the tin warehouses, useless. There was no response from Bella.

"Dude," I heard Emmett panting behind me. "Calm the fuck down."

"How can I be fucking calm, Emmett?!" I roared. "My girlfriend is fucking missing – with some guy might I add – and I don't know where the fuck she is!"

"First off, that is a lot of 'fuck's' and secondly, Alice has the cops on the phone and she, Jasper and Rose are having a look around the area back near the club. It'll all be okay," Emmett tried to reassure me, but I was fuming. I knew he was pretty pissed too, but wasn't trying to show it. Typical Emmett trying to joke around. I just really couldn't appreciate his attemps to lighten the tension right then.

Where the fuck was my Bella?

"Argh!" I groaned out, before kicking away a stray rock, effectively hurting my own toe in the process.

Above the fuming though, I was worried. So worried that she was hurt, lost, scared....so worried that she wouldn't come back to me.

But then – _I heard her voice_.

"Edward!" was her muffled scream and I spun around trying to figure out which direction it came from, but came up empty.

"BELLA!" I roared as loud as possible and then I prayed to God that she'd hear me as I called her name again.

* * *

_Bella_

"Where are you taking me?" I sobbed as James dragged me down the street, away from the club.

"Shut up, princess," James replied curtly in a smooth voice.

Fucking prick.

He was holding tightly onto my arm and I could hear his heavy breathing in my ear. It made me want to vomit, preferably all over him.

"I swear to god-"

"What? You'll spit on me? Slap me? Save it," James cut me off.

"What do you want from me?"

"I already told you to shut the fuck up!" He roared and pulled on my arm tighter for good measure.

I shut my mouth and sobbed quietly to myself as James continued to drag me down the cold, dark and unfamiliar street. I saw that we'd turned into a road where several warehouses were lined up and I prayed to God for some kind of miracle, a random passerby, a cop on patrol – just anything. Then I thought of Edward and I let out a loud groan of anguish.

James let go off me just long enough to pull out his gun and I felt him press it against the back of my head. "Just walk forward until you reach that warehouse," he commanded as we passed what seemed like the 10th faceless abandoned building. I did as he said and still holding the gun to my head, he unlocked the door and kicked it open. He pushed me through and I opened my eyes wide in an attempt to find some light in the dark room.

James pushed me to the centre of the room while he found a switch and instantly harsh lights were beaming down on me.

I took in the non-descript garage. It was completely empty bar one chair in the centre of the room. He pushed me over to it and gestured for me to sit down, taking the gun away from touching my head. He grabbed a rope and tied torso to the chair and stood in front of me with the gun aimed at me.

"Here's the plan," he began in that sleazy voice before walking over to a duffel bag in the corner of the room. He pulled out a small object before continuining. " We call your daddy dearest and we'll see how he reacts to hearing you scream, but also -" he whipped out the object he'd gotten from the duffle bag and I saw that it was a video camera "- I'm going to film this little show. You know, in case the audio isn't enough for him."

"Please let me go," I pleaded tearfully.

"And then your little boyfriend will show up," James continued, ignoring my pleading. "- And try to save the day and I guess that'll make for another innocent life that your father won't want to risk."

"Please leave Edward out of this," I begged. "Please."

"SHUT UP!" James roared as he proceeded towards me and slapped me hard across the face with his bare hand. "Fucking bitch!"

I could taste the blood on my lip and it took everything in me to not cry or scream out at the tingling, painful sensation spreading across my face.

"This can be smooth, Isabella. You just play along, do your part and all of this can go away. First, however, there's a little something I want you to take care of for me. Can you do that for me?" His sweet voice was completely contradicting to his evil persona, but I nodded mutely nonetheless, fully aware that I really had no options in this crazy, fucked up scenario.

"You caught my attention that night," he continued casually as he crouched in front of me. "Seeing how protective Edward was of you – well that was just the icing on the cake. He wants all this," he lifted a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger, "all to himself. That's hardly fair."

He raised the camera up in one hand, while the gun was still raised in his other. I could see the red light flashing, indicating he was recording all of this.

He filmed me up and down once before returning to the duffle bag and pulling out a tripod, which he then placed the camera on. Sick fuck.

"A girl like you," he growled as he moved back towards me "should be shared."

"Look at your dainty little hands. Do you pleasure Edward with these?" He asked rhetorically, before continuing his assessment of me and my body. "What about these beautiful, creamy thighs?" He asked as he rest his hands on the high part of my thighs. He pushed them apart slightly and the volume of my sobs escalated.

"There's no need for the tears, Isabella. I'm very good at what I do."

He stood up from his crouching position and I sighed in relief – until he began unbuttoning his pants, that is.

"You see what you do to me?" He asked, gesturing down to his crotch. I looked down and noticed his jean-covered erection and I shut my eyes to avoid looking at it, or James anymore. "Oh, come on baby. I'm hard for _you_. It's only fair that you're the one to remedy it."

"No!" I retorted. "Edward!" I screamed and sobbed cowardly. "Help me, Edward!"

I thought I heard someone call out my name, but my head was spinning so I couldn't be entirely sure. James obviously thought he heard the same thing, for a brief look of panic appeared behind his eyes before disappearing altogether.

"What have I told you about staying quiet!" James screamed at me, whipping the gun out to press it in between my eyes. "You don't think I won't use this?!"

"I'm s-sorry," I managed through my trembling lips.

I felt warmth on my cheeks and I looked up, to gaze into James' icy blue eyes as he also gazed into my brown ones. He cupped my cheek and pressed his lips out and I knew what he wanted to do. I closed my eyes, willing myself to just forget everything but James' kiss never came. Instead, I heard the loud blow of the door being pushed away, followed by a scream and then James and I were roughly pushed down onto the floor.

My chair fell down, with me attached and abruptly, the harsh lights were turned off.

I could only see darkness, yet I could hear the scuffling of shoes slapping hurriedly on the floor behind me. I specifically heard the defined sound of the gun falling to the ground and then the scuffle to reach it. Then I heard it slide across the floor and I had no idea where it had landed.

Everything was happening so fast, but I could still see the glinting of the handle in the tiny amount of light afforded by the window i'd been pushed towards.

I heard the slapping of skin against skin and then a body fall down on the ground, then I heard Edward's strained voice. "Bella!" He groaned and I heard his quick movements as he hurried towards me. "Oh, Bella."

When my rescuer came through the door, I had no doubt it was Edward. Yet still, knowing he was here and at risk had me wishing that someone –anyone – else could be here.

His warm arms made contact with my skin as he tried to pull the chair back up, but abruptly he was pushed away and my head fell down onto the concrete with a thump.

"Edward!" I screamed, completely frsutrated and blinded by the pitch black.

My head was throbbing and I swear I'd never hated darkness more in my life. I felt so helpless as I sobbed, tied to my chair and down on the ground, unable to even think straight.

I tried to focus on the sounds, but all I could hear was scuffling and both Edward and James' roars and growls. I tried to use my legs to kick myself around, but was positioned in a way that made it near impossible to even budge the heavy steel chair I was attached too.

"HELP!" I screamed again, praying that someone, _anyone_ would hear me but my voice was slurred and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I lost grip with reality. My head was spinning and I managed out another scream.

But what I heard next threw me into silence.

I heard a gunshot.

The sound of sirens arrived later, but the room was silent. I knew it. They were too late.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness overcome me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry this is a very evil cliffy!

I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last cliffy, but i'm hoping I will for this one. Reviews do inspire me to upload faster, afterall ;)


	20. Hospitals & Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the cliffy last chapter. I'm well aware it was completely evil! Certainly brought in a lot of reviews tho – thanks guys! The writing in this chapter, well, not my best. I tried rewriting but it just wasnt working for me. Sorry – hope it's not too bad!

Chapter 20: Hospitals & Heroes

_Bella_

I could hear frantic voices around me, but my eyes couldn't open. I was once again relying on my hearing. Yet, I had no idea where I was or even what was going on. I hated the darkness. It made me feel so vulnerable.

"Bella?" a soft, yet seemingly distant voice called. "Can you open your eyes, sweetie?"

Rosalie. It sounded like Rosalie. My eyelids were heavy and my lips unmoving. I attributed this to my half-awake state.

I could feel the warmth of Rosalie's hand on mine and with all my might, I managed to offer her hand a light squeeze. She squeezed back instantly and I heard her gasp lowly. "Oh, Bella. It's all going to be okay."

Why was Rosalie here. Why wasn't...Alice or someone?

Where was Edward?

Edward!

"_HELP!" I screamed again, praying that someone, anyone would hear me but my voice was slurred and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I lost grip with reality. My head was spinning and I managed out another scream. _

_But what I heard next threw me into silence._

_I heard a gunshot. _

My mind was screaming his name at me as I relieved the moment from behind my eyelids. I managed to squeeze Rosalie's hand again and things became a little clearer. Her voice wasn't so distant as she again tried to reassure me. "We're leaving for the hospital soon," she whispered.

"H-hospital?" I managed to stutter through my stubborn lips.

"Don't force yourself. You fainted."

"Edward!" I sobbed, finally forcing my eyes open.

Rosalie was sitting next to me, staring down at me; her crystal blue eyes full of worry. I turned my head to try and figure out where I was and realised I was in the back of Jasper's car. "Where is Edward?" I demanded.

"I don't know what's going on, Bella. We got here after. Edward's been taken to hospital."

I sat up instantly and my head was spinning. Rosalie pushed me down gently and let me rest my head on her lap, while she stroked my hair and whispered reassurances. "We're just waiting for Jasper, okay? They're talking to the police."

"Police?"

"It's alright, they'll talk to you about it later when you aren't so disoriented. Do you want to talk to me about it?" She offered.

"Why didn't they take me in an ambulance or anything?"

"The medic said you were just concussed and there was nothing they could do about it. You woke up a few times and he said you just needed to rest. You don't remember waking up and speaking to him?"

I shook my head.

"It's alright, you weren't really with it."

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He went in the ambulance with Edward but before you ask, I haven't been able to get in contact with him. He switched his phone off," Rosalie told me.

I recognized Jasper's footsteps outside the car and as I tried to sit up, Rosalie held me down. "Rest, Bella."

"Ladies," Jasper said solemnly as he slipped into the front seat of his car.

"Edward," I said simply and Jasper understood instantly. He was his best friend, he cared about Edward just as I did and I was sure he was just as worried as me.

"We don't know what's happening, Bella."

"But I heard a gunshot!" I cried. "What happened to James?"

"We'll find out when we get to the hospital, sweetie."

Rosalie continued to stroke my hair while I sobbed into her jeans.

* * *

_Edward_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_Where the fuck am I?_ I thought, so I decided to voice it as well. "Where the fuck am I?"

I opened my eyes and saw my surroundings; a hospital. A bunch of people were standing around me, all looking fair sad and worried.

Now only to figure out what I was doing here.

"Hi guys," I said hesitantly to Alice and Emmett who were standing next to me bed, along with a guy I didn't recognise; a doctor. I generally had Carlisle in these siutations. Where was the Good Doctor?

The doctor excused himself from the room and Alice shifted awkwardly as she reached out to me. She rest her cold hand on my forehead as I continued to look at her with eyebrows raised. "Can someone explain what's going on?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"You don't remember?" Emmett asked, all serious, a stark contrast to his usual happy demeanour.

"Obviously not," I replied bluntly.

"My leg fucking hurts." I gestured to my leg which was elevated by a stilt.

"Bella is on her way," Alice intercepted.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Bella. You know the girl you love?"

"Is this some kind of fucking joke? Because it isn't funny," I scoffed.

"Edward, you know James right?" Alice asked, her little face looking all tense.

"Yeah, James. I know him. Why?"

"James is why you're in here," Emmett replied in a bored tone.

"James? What's James got to do..."

_James' fist came in contact with the right side of my fist and the power of it made me fall down onto the hard ground below me. I was in a lot of pain but none of that mattered...only her. I called out her name and she cried my name out in response. _

_I pushed James away just long enough that I could reach her. _

_I hurried towards her and stroked her face gingerly before attempting to pull the chair she was tied to up. I felt hands reach around my shoulders and pull me back and abruptly, she fell out of my grip and I heard her skin make contact with the ground again. _

"_HELP!" I heard her scream behind me and I knew in that moment, she was counting on me to save her. My fist collided with James stomach, but none of that mattered once we saw the gun glinting in the moonlight. _

_I scrambled towards it, but James' beat me there. He held it at my head and I knew that whatever his original intentions were, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me now. An evil chuckle exited his lips as he pointed the gun at my head. _

"_Now, I'm going to play a little," he said softly. _

_We'd moved to the other side of the room so I couldn't hear Bella's whimpers anymore. I just prayed she was okay. _

"_Just put the gun down. Whatever is going on, we'll sort it out," I tried to reason._

_James didn't see my pleading as fit to warrant a response, so he simply used the gun the smack me across my head. It fucking hurt like a bitch but I still managed to push him back as hard as I could. _

_He fell down, but grabbed my leg as he fell and we both collapsed onto the hard concrete. _

_James landed a sharp blow on my leg and scrambled to stand up, still pointing the gun at me. He continued to kick me roughly while I raised my hands to cover my face. _

"_This'll hurt Cullen," James snarled. He raised the gun but I reached across and managed to push him down. The gun fired, but I could tell neither of us was hit. With one last strike of James' hand, my head hit the concrete hard and reality was spinning rapidly around me. Just as I heard sirens around me, James striked me hard across the face again and everything went black as my head smacked on the concrete. _

"Bella!" I screamed, coming out of my memories.

"She's okay," Alice said with a small smile. "Jaz and Rose are driving her up to the hospital."

"What happened to James?"

"The police got there just after we heard the gunshot. We for sure thought one of you would be dead," she replied gloomly.

"I'm going to call Rosalie," Emmett replied gruffly as he exited the room.

"My head is throbbing – is there something seriously wrong with me?"

"The head is explainable. The doctor says you most likely have minor head trauma from James repeatedly hitting you. As for the leg, they did an x-ray and there was no fracture so they've advised to keep it elevated. It will probably bruise, though."

Emmett re-entered the room, looking noticeably happier. "Rosie says they're only a couple of minutes away and that Bella was crying tears of joy when she heard you were okay."

"Is Bella alright?"

"You know Bella. Little thing fainted and was more worried about you than herself, but she's alright. You two both just fucked up your heads a little too much," Emmett replied casually.

I smiled knowing she was okay, that _we_ were okay.

"So what happened to James?"

* * *

_Bella_

"I'm so relieved. Rose, it was so scary hearing that gunshot but having no idea what was going on," I said quickly.

"That would've been horrible," Rosalie agreed. "Emmett said that Edward was confused when he first woke up, but then he remembered everything."

"Do they know what's going on with James?"

"The police'll come by later for statements, but James is locked up at the moment. Did you know he's been accused of sexual assault, too? I think he'll be put away for a long time," Rosalie concluded.

"I'm so glad Edward came when he did. I thought James was going to rape me," I whispered. Hot tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Everything is okay now, sweetie. You are incredibly lucky that you weren't another one of his assault victims. Of course, Edward couldn't let that happen."

"My hero," I sighed. "He could've died, but he didn't care."

"He loves you, Bella."

"I know." I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper laughed. "He ain't going anywhere."

I didn't care, I just needed to see him.

I ran down the relatively quiet hallway until I stopped outside the door I knew Edward would be behind. I didn't knock, I just pushed the door open and raced inside.

Edward was flicking through television channels – clearly dissatisfied with the 4am free-to-air selection – but abruptly turned towards me as I came through the door. His eyes widened and a beautiful crooked smile adorned his features. "Bella," he sighed.

"I was so worried!" I stressed to him as I grabbed onto his hand tightly. "Are you okay?"

Alice – who i'd only just noticed was in the room – excused herself, muttering something about Jasper.

"I'm fine, they've drawn up the discharge papers but they're waiting for my parents to arrive," he told me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I replied easily before we became wrapt up in one another. We kissed and embraced as best we could until we heard a soft knock on the door. Jasper and Alice entered and Jasper proceeded towards Edward and surprised us by leaning down to bring Edward into an awkward man-style hug.

"Glad you're alright, Cullen," he said stiffly before turning to Alice's side.

Alice and I laughed at their formal exchange before wrapping our arms around eachothers waist's.

Rosalie and Emmett entered a short while later and within minutes, Emmett was entertaining us with crazy tales and jokes.

We were still laughing, even when Carlisle, Esme and Charlie arrived with stern looks on their faces. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took that as their cue to leave while I perched myself on the edge of Edward's bed and he wrapped his arm firmly around me. We were being the united front for what I knew was to be a viscious attack by the parentals.

It was Carlisle who spoke first.

"I can't believe this has happened. Why were you two even in a club? Drinking, no less? Edward you know how your mother and I feel about it that!"

I'd never seem Carlisle so livid. He was normally so cool, calm and collected but this was an entirely different side to him. Deep down, I knew he was scared but I also knew he was very, very angry. Charlie was as well. I could tell by the way he was fuming beside Esme.

"After everything that has happened, that's all you give a damn about? Well, I'm sorry for once again tarnishing your reputation," Edward snarled at Carlisle.

"You are through corrupting my daughter, boy!" Charlie barked and Esme and Carlisle didn't even fight to defend Edward. Esme hung her head in shame while Carlisle looked at Edward's chart in an effort to distance himself from the conversation.

Charlie was still fuming.

"Woah, dad. Edward isn't corrupting me," I stated. "If it wasn't for him, James probably would've raped me or killed me. Then you'd be blaming Edward, too. It's not his fault."

"It's his fault for getting caught up in drugs and messing around with James, Bella," Carlisle said calmly, still not looking at us. "I completely agree with Charlie if he says he doesn't want you seeing my son."

"Oh shut up, doctor," Edward snapped. "I'm not perfect, I get it. The only thing i'm good at is loving Bella and you people are not going to take that away from us."

"You can't prevent us from being together," I whispered, then turned to Charlie. "I love Edward, Dad. I love him so much and we're going to college together and we're going to live together at Edward's apartment. We are both eighteen – well, Edward'll be nineteen soon – and you can't tell us what to do."

"You mean it?" Edward perked up beside me.

"Yes," I said sincerely as I looked into his brilliant green eyes.

For a moment it was just the two of us; Edward was the centre of my world.

Then Esme cleared her throat.

"No matter what you two do, they'll always hate you if you try and keep them apart," she said softly and I could've hugged her. She offered Edward and I small smile before continuing.

"Edward has made bad choices, but he loves Bella and I know he'd do anything to put this all behind him and offer Bella the best life he can. James isn't going to be a problem anymore and we can get on with our lives now. It's that simple. So you two can be go on being big, obnoxious fathers or you can enjoy the summer with your wonderful kids before they go off to a fantastic ivy league college to begin their lives together."

"Thank you, mum," Edward said sincerely after a prolonged silence.

My eyes left Esme's and focused on Charlie, who was scowling in the corner. "What'll it be dad?"

Charlie didn't answer straight away, merely looked down at his shoes. However, after a few minutes had passed, he looked up at Edward with a determined look on his face. "If you hurt my little girl, I will personally gun you down," he said curtly. "Your remains will be unidentifiable."

"I won't hurt her, Chief Swan," Edward replied confidently and looked straight into Charlie's eyes, refusing to be intimidated by my gun-brandishing father. It made me admire and love him all the more. I kissed him lightly on the cheek before refocusing on Charlie.

"I'm growing up, Dad. I need to fight my own battles sometimes, okay? I trust Edward, though and I know we'll do anything we can to make this work."

"I know, Bells," Charlie said, his voice noticeably softer.

"Alright," Carlisle said. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

**A/N**: There will be most likely be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Next chapter'll be set in Forks still, then the epilogue'll let you know how college goes for them.


	21. Sense & Sexuality

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

Chapter 21: Sense & Sexuality 

_Edward_

My phoned beeped beside me on my bedside table, but I was already half-awake when it sounded.

I stretched out in my big bed before picking up my phone off the table beside me. It was only 9am, but I already had several new messages.

I flicked through all the "happy birthdays" from my friends and family before I reached the message from Bella.

_Morning_, It read. _Hope you slept well. Happy birthday. I'll call you later. Love you xo_

I texted back my response quickly before getting out of bed and preparing for the day ahead.

Esme treated myself, the Doctor and Alice to a big breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes while my family presented me with their gifts.

"Here you go!" Alice said excitedly as she handed me over a black gift bag and a card. "It's from Jasper and I."

I opened the bag which contained a leather jacket. Of course, I knew it'd be clothes but I was still pleasantly surprised. The jacket was something I'd actually willingly go out and buy for myself.

"Thanks, Al. This is great."

"My turn," Esme said, equally as excited as Alice.

She handed over a large gift-box and I opened it to reveal an array of items. A new pair of pyjamas, cologne, ray ban sunglasses and a new wallet.

"Thanks, mum," I said as I got out of my chair to give her a hug.

The Doctor cleared his throat – we still weren't on the best terms – before handing over an envelope. Bitch was always so formal, especially when he was hating on me.

I opened it up to reveal a letter from JP Morgan Chase Manhattan Bank advising that I'd been set up with an account.

"There's ten thousand dollars in there, Edward. Use it for your books and if you need to buy anything else for the apartment. The account is interest-earning, too, so it should last you a while."

"You're giving me ten grand?" I asked, completely astounded.

"Yes, we'll be giving Alice the same when her birthday comes around to assist with college and the like. I expect you to be sensible with it, of course."

"Thank you, Dad. I will be very sensible," I promised. "Wow," I said to myself. "Ten thousand dollars."

"Thanks everyone. All of this is great," I said again, sincerely. "You three are certainly in for good birthday presents for your next birthday's."

We all shared a laugh before continuing with our breakfast. Of course, it was delicious. Esme was awesome like that.

* * *

I returned upstairs after breakfast and heard my phone ringing. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was my Bella.

"Hey baby," I answered.

"Happy birthday!" She chimed happily. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"I sure am. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"It's your birthday, you can't drive!" She exclaimed.

"But...my baby..." I trailed off.

"If you don't want me driving your Volvo, we can take my truck. I just know how you love the Chevy," she teased.

"No, i'll be alright," I said timidly. "But only you. No one else touches the Volvo."

"Okay, sweetie," Bella giggled. "I'll protect the Volvo."

"Guess what the Doctor gave me?"

"What?"

"Ten grand," I said smugly.

"Are you serious?" Bella gasped. "God. My dad couldn't even scrape together one grand for me! What's it for?"

"College and shit. I don't know. Basically, he has too much money and felt charitable. Alice'll get her money soon, too. He said I have to be sensible, but I can use it for the apartment over in New York. It's like a personal Carlisle stimulus package or something."

"We can go furniture shopping!" Bella exclaimed.

"Since when do you like shopping?" I asked, amused.

"Since it doesn't involve Alice forcing me in little dress or big heels."

I chuckled at Bella, but was kind of excited about going furniture shopping with my girl. I'd convinced myself it was a big deal, like taking some important step as a couple. "Good. So what's the go for tonight?"

"Alice is picking me up at four, then she'll no doubt groom me and dress me and then we'll drive in to Port Angeles. Only you and I are staying at the house, seeing as we didn't get to before," Bella answered.

"And what are Rose, Em, Jaz and my sister doing?" I enquired.

"Um...they're going home," Bella answered in a small voice.

"They aren't going to stay there, too?"

"No, not unless you want them too? I thought we could just have some...privacy," she told me softly.

I wondered exactly what 'privacy' entailed, but figured this was a conversation best saved for when we could talk in person.

"Oh okay, that sounds good to me."

We hung up and I was left to contemplate what tonight would mean for us.

Was Bella ready for us to...have sex?

* * *

At quarter to four, I heard a timid knock on my door. Alice entered and told me she was going to go get Bella, but first she had to choose my outfit. I rolled my eyes at her as she lay down a pair of jeans, t-shirt and my new jacket on the bed.

She growled at me as I laughed before storming out of the door, muttering that "I didn't appreciate her fashion knowledge."

Bella and Alice arrived a short while later and Bella managed to escape from the pixie and came and found me in my room.

She looked so cute in her baggy jeans, chuck's and the plaid flanno which probably belonged to Charlie. She walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to me, instantly falling into my arms. "I've missed you," she breathed in my ear before planting little kisses on my neck.

"I've missed you, too. You know you've really got it bad when you miss someone you saw less than 24 hours ago."

"I know," she said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. It's kind of important."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled sincerely. "It is. That's why -"

Bella was abruptly cut off buy the pixie swinging into the room, brandishing shoes.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "Can you go away?"

"Actually, i'll talk to you about it later," Bella said quickly.

"But -"

"No, i'll talk to you about it after dinner, okay?"

"Okay," I answered with a sigh. She was too damn stubborn.

She left the room with Alice, unseen again until six o'clock when we all gathered downstairs to wait for Jaz, Rose and Em to arrive.

Once they arrived, Alice and Jasper piled into Emmett's jeep while I sat in the passenger's side seat of the Volvo. I put up one last argument in an attempt to gain control of my vehicle, but Bella wouldn't have a bar of it. "Please, baby?"

"Don't baby me."

"Please, love?"

"Don't love me, either."

"But I do love you."

"Then let me drive."

"Fine," I sulked. "If you tell me what it is that you wanted to talk about before Alice burst into my room?"

"I will tell you later, okay?"

"You're too damn stubborn," I played.

"And you aren't?"

"I'm letting you drive the Volvo. I'm obviously a pushover," I joked.

We continued to make small talk the whole way into Port Angeles and I spent the majority of the car ride smiling. I like this. Simple, happy times with my girl.

She looked fucking adorable too. Alice had her in some fancy get-up, but Bella seemed to be getting used to that shit. She was wearing this little black dress that continued to ride up, revealing her milky thighs. I reached across to rest my hand on her thigh because I couldn't not.

We arrived at the restaurant and the other couples were already there, waiting in the parking lot. We'd chosen an Italian restaurant as it was my favourite food – not to mention Bella's – called the very unoriginal name of Little Italy, but who cares – they had good food.

We were shown to our table by an eager fake blonde waitress who made eyes at me and batted her lashes. I wanted to vomit a little, but seeing Bella looking all territorial beside me had me holding back the laughter. I swear she hissed at one stage.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Fake blonde asked, her voice thick with implications.

"Hmm," I hummed before turning to Bella. "Drinks, first. What would you like, love?"

"I think i'll get a coke," Bella said curtly and the waitress scrambled to write it down.

The rest of us ordered and then when our drinks were brought out along with some herb bread, we ordered our mains.

"Edward, what happened with the police?"

"They came and got mine and Bella's statements yesterday," I answered. "I'm not sure what's going to happen from now, but they assured me he'd serve time in jail."

"I can't believe all of that happened only a week ago," Bella said thoughtfully.

"Neither can I," Alice said and for a moment the table was quiet until our meals were set down.

I ordered a chicken risotto dish while Bella ordered gnocci with arrabiatta sauce. She nibbled off my plate and I off hers, whilst reveling in the comfort of it all. I was certain something was going to happen tonight. I could tell by the way Bella would blush moreso than usual or the way she was fidgeting, yet calm when I was able to distract her.

After we finished our meals, we bid farewell to the others and Bella and I got back into the Volvo, only this time she let me drive.

Her hands were visibly shaking as we drove over to the house, however, she brushed off my questions and reassurances. "I'm fine," she lied. I knew better.

The house was dark and silent as I pulled into the driveway. Bella and I walked to the front door, hand in hand and I unlocked the door and let us in. She let go of my hand to take off her coat and hang it on the stand at the door before turning to me.

"Upstairs?" She asked bashfully.

I followed her upstairs to the bedroom we both knew was mine. She dropped her bag down on the floor and proceeded towards the bed and lay back down on it with her legs outstretched. I lay down beside her and she reached for me.

I obliged and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her warm body against mine. I gently kissed her lips, but she returned the kiss with eagerness, hitching her leg around my waist.

Her dress moved up to her waist, revealing little pale blue panties and I groaned against her plump lips.

I flipped our bodies so she was atop me and her hands found my hair as they tended to in these siutations.

"You said we needed to talk about something," I said breathlessly in between kisses.

"Um," she hummed hesitantly above me while I nipped at her neck. "What I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Go on," I encouraged in a low, husky voice.

She sighed before moving from her position of straddling my hips and then sitting herself down on the bed beside me.

"I want us to be...together, Edward," she said demurely.

"What do you mean?" I knew I had to clarify before I got to far ahead of myself.

"I want us to make love," she said surely and even though I was quite sure this was her intention, her assertiveness still shocked me.

"That's kind of a big deal, are you sure?"

"Edward, make love to me," Bella said softly, as her eyes gazed lovingly into mine.

Her eyes were so soft, so loving and I wanted nothing more than to share every part of me with her because she had become everything. She was my life.

"If it hurts or you want to stop, tell me," I pleaded with her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms securely around my neck before initiating a passionate kiss. She gently pulled my bottom lip in between hers and pulled at it softly before releasing it and running her tongue along it. I granted her tongue access to my mouth and it danced freely with mine while my hands ran up and down Bella's sides underneath her dress, before landing on her chest, just underneath the bottom of her bra.

"Edward," she moaned in between kisses as she tugged at my t-shirt. She pulled at the hem and I moved away from her body just long enough so she could pull the offending item off my body.

"Bella," I groaned as she rubbed her core against my still jean-covered crouch.

"Please, I need you," she begged.

I gently pulled her arms off my neck and reached over to the dresser, opened the top drawer and snatched up one of the condoms i'd brought down with us last week (just in case).

"Wait," Bella called, reaching for my hand.

I thought she was going to tell me she wanted to stop and a part of me was relieved – but then she didn't, instead, she took the condom from my hand. "Your pants." She nodded towards my jeans and I worked them down my legs along with my boxer briefs and turned back to watch as she ripped the condom open with her teeth.

She inhaled sharply as she took a glance at my member – which was standing at full attention – before leaning forward to kiss along my chest and take a soft hold of me in her little hand. I gasped at the unexpected touch, but Bella soothed me with butterfly kisses along my neck as she rolled the condom down my length. That in itself was incredibly sensual and arousing.

Bella laid back down on the bed, her dress, panties and bra still creating a barrier between our naked forms freely touching. I reached for the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head and then quickly discarded the bra before reaching down to her panties.

"Are you sure?" I had to ask. I couldn't take something from her without it being one hundred percent what she wanted and felt she needed for us to do.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything," Bella murmered.

I lowered her underpants down her legs and she stretched back down onto the comfortable bed, while I leant over her and flowered her with soft kisses. Her hands moved to my arms and she gently ran her fingers up and down them.

I nudged her legs apart slightly with my knees and Bella spread them further to accommodate me between them.

"Now. I'm ready," she stated softly.

Ever so slowly, I moved forward so my tip was mere milimetres from her core. She exhaled loudly, awaiting my penetration and I wondered if I was more scared about this than she was. I moved forward, so my tip was just pushed into her core and Bella made a soft moan.

"Bella," I sighed, kissing her forehead. I gently pushed half of my entire length inside of her, testing her reaction. I looked down at her face and noticed her eyes were closed and she was biting on her bottom lip. I leant down and kissed her lips so she'd stop biting on them and when I pulled away, she was smiling up me, looking so soft, pure and beautiful.

"It's okay. Go in further," she encouraged and in a painfully slow pace, I pushed my entire length inside of her.

_Fuck_.

She felt better than anything i'd ever felt in my entire life before. Never, had I ever taken a girls virginity so I had never experienced anything quite like it. Her internal walls were wrapped so tightly around me I thought I might lose it just then, but I knew I needed to make this last a little longer than that. She just felt _so_ fucking good, amazing, perfect....

"Are you alright, baby?" I asked Bella, noticing that her eyes were scrunched up slightly.

"Just...adjusting," she managed to murmer with a heavy sigh. "Just give me a moment."

I kissed her again, hoping to soothe the pain in some way, or maybe just help calm her down. She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled my body down, effectively sliding me even deeper inside of her. She gasped suddenly, but when I opened my eyes to look at her, she looked content. I took that as my cue to slowly begin moving inside of her.

I thrust into her a few more times, still at an agonizingly slow pace and was surprised when Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, allowing me deeper access.

"Does it hurt?" I breathed out.

"It's....ah....okay," she whispered softly. "Go faster."

I did as she asked and began to thrust more frequently. I was unable to hold back my groans and Bella tightened her hold on me and began to murmer into my hair, "don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"Harder," Bella moaned softly.

I pushed in slightly harder, still nervous about hurting her, but she felt fucking amazing...beyond description, really. I was getting completely lost within her and started pounding into her harder, pulling her little body as close to me as possible. It was hard to rein in control when I felt so great, but I knew I had to. I couldn't be as hard with her as I could with someone else.

This wasn't like anything else. Never before had I had sex to make love, but now that's what this was. Sure, it felt fantastic but I was more concerned with Bella than myself.

"Are you okay?" I managed between breaths.

"I'm alright," she said in a soft whisper, but the stray tear rolling down her cheek betrayed her words.

I kissed it away quickly and stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked breathily.

"You're crying. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Please keep going," she pleaded. "I love you, Edward."

I groaned in response, but Bella reached down and grabbed my ass in an attempt to push me back into my rhythm. I complied and continued to thrust in and out of her hot sex. My climax was fast approaching and my thrusts became quicker, yet shorter as I sought my release.

"Bella!" I groaned loudly as the force of my orgasm hit me and I came hard.

Panting hard, I fell down on the mattress beside Bella. "Fuck," I muttered before quickly turning to Bella.

"Baby, I'm sorry I hurt you. Are you alright? I'm such a fucking pig," I scolded myself.

"I'm okay. The pain was inevitable, anyway. I promise you it wasn't anything unbearable. I was just crying because I was so overwhelmed at being connected with you in such a big way."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Tell me you love me," she whispered.

"I love you," I murmered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I repeated and kissed her neck.

"I love you." I kissed her collarbone. "I love you," her neck. "I love you," the tops of her breasts.

"I love you, too," she whispered and pressed her lips to mine.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized again.

"Stop apologizing. I'm okay and I have no regrets. I knew it would hurt the first time, alright? I'm happy because you were always making sure I was okay and I know you didn't want me to be in pain. It just had to happen, Edward, but it'll get better and then we can both have lots of fun," she giggled. "Was it good for you, at least? I obviously don't have anything to compare it to."

"It was...I can't even describe how good you feel," I admitted and Bella laughed again.

We curled into eachother and before long, Bella was asleep. I feel asleep shortly thereafter with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**A/N**: And so that concludes Playing to the Heart...hope you enjoyed my story. I do have an epilogue which i'm working on which'll give you a little insight into their apartment life and i'll post in a few days. Just a question: is anyone else's profile not updating when they edit it? Mine won't and it's annoying me!

Ohhh well!

PS: I'm working on a new story, here's the summary: She's troubled, he's in a rut. They're complete opposites – but they've been brought together. She's a young, naïve stripper and he's the successful recently-single man who wants to help her. BxE . OOC. So put me on your author alerts if you'd be interested in reading that. I will probably start posting in a few weeks.


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary:  After rebelling at school, Edward is forced to participate in the school play as the male lead along side the shy, somewhat nerdy Bella Swan. When their worlds collide, he struggles with where he fits and who to stand by. ExB

**A.N**: So here's the story. I came home after work last night very, very drunk and evidently though it was a good idea to re-write this chapter of sorts. I thought it was absolutely marvelous...until I woke up the next day and realised i'd written things like "I want you to fuck me like [insert animal here]" As always, I'd rly had waaaay too much to drink. Here is the edited version. No animal similies here!

Epilogue

_Bella_

"This reminds me of your sofa back home," I concluded as I stared at the black leather lounge that Edward was very insistent that we purchase. "You don't want to go with something different?"

"I have so many wonderful thoughts when I think of that couch. Like the time you performed a little striptease for me -"

"Edward!" I cut him off abruptly. "Shhhh!"

"Sorry, my little minx. You know how I sometimes forget the filter between my thoughts and words," Edward teased in a sultry tone. "But in all honesty, now that we're New Yorkers, we have to have sophisticated furniture because we're sophisticated Manhattan-dwellers."

"Sure, Edward. I suppose we can get the sofa if you feel it is that essential to your wellbeing," I finally gave in. Edward bounced eagerly over to the sofa and scanned the barcode to add to our electronic shopping basket. Alice had definitely rubbed off on him; he really seemed to be enjoying this furniture shopping.

"Now for beds," Edward said enthusiastically and I half expected him to clap his hands together and do a little twirl.

We managed to select a king sized bed with a lovely iron headpost. Edward was looking lovingly at a large plasma television, so I had to remind him he needed to be _sensible_ with the money Carlisle had given him. "I'm glad you're here, Bella. Can you imagine all the shit I would've bought if this was all up to me?" Edward asked and I laughed in response, imagining our beautiful apartment cluttered with modern furniture and various gaming consoles.

After placing our order for a new bed, lounge, tv cabinet and dining table, we returned back to the apartment – _our_ home.

It'd been a mere week since we'd made the move. We were sleeping on a mattress on the floor in the bedroom, but it already felt like home. Edward was perfect as ever and I was already learning to love the little quirks i'd picked up on from living with him, along with the things i'd learned about him over the summer after graduating.

I knew that he had a weird thing with the bedroom door always having to be closed, even though we were the only two people home. He found television stupid, but was very much fond of a wide array of movies. We'd pull our comforter and pillows out from our bedroom and lie down in front of the television watching movies and just enjoying eachother's company.

We were both on the hunt for casual jobs to help us with the extra things along the way, but most of our bills were being covered by Carlisle and Esme so all we really had to worry about was food. I felt bad about that part, but Carlisle, Esme and Edward constantly assured me that money really was no issue and while I knew that, I still didn't want to take without giving.

"What would you like to do on this beautiful Saturday night, love?" Edward asked me sweetly as we entered the apartment and shrugged out of our coats.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You decide."

"Hrmm....how about we go for a walk in Central Park?" Edward suggested and I readily agreed.

Our apartment was conveniently located in the Upper West Side , which Alice informed me was "cultural and artistic" while the Upper East Side was "affluent". Either way, it didn't bother me. We were close to everything in our apartment and just a short subway ride to Columbia – where we would be starting classes next week.

After living in Forks, Manhattan was a stark contrast. Everything here was so face-paced and where I was used to the greenery of Forks, i'd come to admire the greys, blacks, white and blues of Manhattan. It was _so_ different, but I was absolutely in love with it all. I was damn close to buying one of those I heart New York t-shirts, but figured that was a bit lame.

Everything, though, was so much better having Edward by my side. Nothing seemed too intimidating knowing that this was all knew to him, too, and we'd figure out everything _together_.

I pulled on a light jacket and Edward took my hand as we locked up our home and caught the lift down to the lobby. Seeing how some other people lived, I felt incredibly lucky. I was well aware how expensive New York was and understood how a lot of the people were so thin – they spent all their money on rent instead of food.

Edward and were still hand in hand as we walked down 96th street towards Central Park. We were lucky that we were only a five minute walk and even though it was a cliched thing to do, I'd already deciding walks with Edward in Central Park were one of my favourite things.

I was so happy and overly optimistic. Everything excited me, even the subway which had trains sweeping in every 2 or so minutes.

"So, my love, what is you would like for dinner?"

"Hrm...I'm kind of craving a visit to the golden arches," I admitted.

"Maccas? Oh, Bella," Edward chuckled before turning to face me. "I love you," he murmered as he cupped my cheeks in his warm hands before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

* * *

I was in a fit of giggles as Edward and I made our way back into the apartment later that night, both of us holding McDonald's cups in our hand. I don't know what they did to it – but I swear, McDonald's coke was always better than coke from a bottle or a can.

"It's 9.30pm and we're calling it a night. We're fair lame, Bella," Edward concluded.

"Edward, I'd hardly call anything we do late at night _lame_," I purred seductively as I ran my hand up and down Edward's arm.

"Really?" Edward teased. "I think I need a refresher."

"I think you do, too," I played along as I toyed with his belt.

"Hmm," Edward hummed in my ear as he pushed my hair away and nipped at my neck while I moaned in wanting. "You like this, Bella?"

"I thought...ah...I was meant to be...r-refreshing you," I managed to stutter out as Edward's hands swept up my chest and found my breasts, before cupping them lightly through my clothing.

"We both know you're enjoying this," he whispered as one of his hands moved from my breast and down to cup my ass. I groaned and pushed my body against his heated one before forcefully pushing my mouth against his.

I threaded my hands in Edward's hair whilst his hands began quickly unbuttoning my cardigan. Once it was fully undone, Edward pushed it off my shoulders and reached his arms around me and placed his hands on my ass once again. "Bella," he groaned against my lips as I pressed myself against him as tightly as I could manage. Evidently, he'd had enough of the teasing as he pulled on my thighs and I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist once he'd hoisted me up.

Our mouths were in a messy frenzy once I linked my legs around him and Edward began carrying me into our bedroom. He kicked the door shut without his lips leaving mine and we fell down together onto our mattress on the floor.

Edward's hands found my jeans and I arched into him so he could pull them off. Once they were gone, he returned his focus to my lips and continued to devour them with his own. My hands, of their own accord, moved down again to the buckle on Edward's belt. I managed to undo it and pull it out from the loops of his jeans.

I decided to tease him a little, so I moved my hand down and cupped him through his jeans. "Baby," he groaned, so I did it again. "We need to get these damn jeans off," he laughed breathlessly.

I agreed and began to slowly unbutton his jeans then work them down his legs so now both Edward and I were jean-less. That still wasn't good enough for Edward, however, and he began tugging at my t-shirt. I laughed and pulled the thing over my head and tossed it to the ground so I was left in only my little black bra and matching thong.

Since Edward and I had started sleeping together, I tended to always wear sexy underwear because we had a habit of having sex whenever, wherever. I didn't want him to catch me in granny undies, although I'm sure that would probably provide him with much amusement.

"Always with the nice little panties," Edward breathed seductively in my ear.

His hand reached down to lightly stroke my inner-thigh, but it was not close enough to where I needed it to be so I groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong baby?" The teasing bastard asked.

"Fucking do something," I screeched before adding a "please".

"What do you want me to do to you, baby?"

"Agggh!"

"I'm afraid Agggh isn't a word, Bella baby. How about this," he asked as he lightly stroked up and down my folds through my thong. "Do you like that?"

"Yesss," I panted.

Edward chuckled darkly before pressing his thumb to my clit through my panties and rubbing it vigourously. "Edward," I moaned. I reached down towards the thong impatiently, eager to get the damn thing out of the way.

"You want them off?" Edward questioned, so I bit my lip and nodded in response. "Alright, i'm going to take these wet things off."

He lifted my hips up so he could pull the thong down my legs, then discarded it on the carpet. He then discarded of his own underwear before returning his attentions to me. Before I knew what was happening, he'd inserted one of his fingers nto my wet folds.

"Edward!" I gasped out. "Yes!" He thrust his finger in again, slowly back and forth. "More!" I commanded. He added a second finger and I purred in contentment before the pressure became too much again. "I...you...need" I wasn't making sense, but I was sure Edward understood what I wanted. "Please!" I begged

He reached behind me with a chuckle and found the clasp in my bra, unhooking it, so it fell down my arms. "Oh, hello my BBB's," he purred directly to my breasts.

"Ed-ward!" I groaned in frustration. He managed to tear his gaze away from my breasts long enough to look into my eyes. I was so entranced by his gaze that I didn't notice his hand reached down to stroke me again. His thumb began vigorously working at my clit and my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the sheer pleasure of it.

"Need you," I panted and Edward fell down, bring me atop him and my core very close to his centre.

"I love you," he said sweetly as he kissed my neck.

"Love you," I replied. "Nothing between us," I whispered. I reached down to take a light hold of his hard and throbbing cock and I just wanted it inside me, I wanted Edward pounding into me. _Hard_.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him towards me as I raised my hips up so they were level with his. Now I was teasing him, with my core hovering in the air as I delayed pushing myself onto his hardened manhood.

His hands moved to my hips as he groaned in my ear, "you ready baby? I'm going to impail you." And in an instant, I was exactly that; impailed on all the glory that was Edward Cullen's cock. We both moaned and took a moment to steady ourselves before Edward lay me back down and pressed his face into my neck as he pushed further in to my soaking core. He began sliding in slowly while groaning into the skin of my neck.

I pressed my hips upward and felt so full and alive. It was like Edward was born to fill me. Edward pushed in further, stretching me further than ever before, but I reveled in the feeling of such completeness, savoured it, even. Edward pulled back and I cried at the loss of contact, but then he slammed back into me harder than ever and I couldn't hold back the cry that rose up in my throat.

He pulled back again and my cry was loud as ever and this time, I pulled my hips up to meet his as he pushed into me harder. "Bella," he grunted in my ear. When he pulled out again, I reached out to grip his ass in my shaking hands. I dug my nails into his flesh and was sure I was hurting him, but I just needed him. Edward groaned in response and slammed back into me, while I swirled my hips below him to create a rhythm.

His breaths were coming shorter and quicker and his thrusts began to follow suit with him thrusting shallowly in out quickly, seeking his release. He pulled me up again and my hands went to his back and I tried to latch on to him even tigher and drive him even deeper inside of me.

"Harder, Edward!" I pleaded. "Oh, fuck." My legs once again linked around his waist and Edward began to pick up the pace. I clung to his shoulders as he bodies moved violently, seeking our climax. His lips were everywhere they could reach from this position, but I was too far gone to focus on much of anything, really. I was _so_ close.

My body was so wound up, it was almost to the point of pain. "Yes, yes, yes," I panted as best I could with the minimal breath I had. Edward began thrusting harder and faster than he had been and I felt my body begin to shudder. My climax ripped through my body and a string of profanities leaked from lips as I clung to his shoulders for dear life and arched into him. "Edward!"

Edward's grip on my hips tightened as he drove into me with a final thrust, before he came inside me with a loud grunt of my name. We both collapsed down onto the bed, spent, and Edward pulled my still trembling and sweaty body atop his.

"That was...amazing," I concluded.

"Always is with you, baby."

"I love you," I whispered because it really was the most fitting thing to say.

"You are my life now," Edward stated simply and I knew just how true it was.

We were eachother's life, just as it was for Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. We all set off for college on the same day, just over a week ago and I knew it'd be a while before we saw our best friends again. The rest of them drove, while Edward and I had to fly knowing full well it was pointless having a car in New York.

Edward was very, very sad about leaving his Volvo behind, but I knew he was glad to get me away from my truck, also known as,"that piece of shit".

I knew that it would be a while until I'd see Charlie or even Carlisle and Esme who were very much like my own parents now. They all saw us off at the airport, Esme in tears and Charlie and Carlisle trying to be the stoic men. It didn't work and they both crumbled and in turn, I burst in to tears and wrapped my arms around both the men I considered my father.

"You take care of her, Edward," Charlie had commanded in a soft voice, but we both knew that he trusted that Edward would. Over the summer he'd grown to like Edward and even respect him. Edward'd even gone for a fishing day trip with Charlie and I think that sealed his fate at beloved son-in-law (well, not technically) to Charlie.

Edward and Carlisle were still a bit awkward, but managed to hug and even say their "i love you"'s at the airport which made my – and I could tell Esme's, too – heart sore. Now it was just Edward and I. And as he made the statement "you are my life now", it couldn't be more true.

We were Bella and Edward.

Edward and Bella.

And he'd always be my everything.

* * *

**A****/N**: So there is Playing to the Heart, over. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. This is my most reviewed story and I'd like to think my quality of writing gets better with every story. Thanks for all the support, guys and be sure to add me to your author alerts if you'd like to read my next story about badass stripper Bella. Ohh and anyone have any title suggestions, puhlease? (See AN at the bottom of last chapter for story summary). Love you guys :)


End file.
